De Volta
by Porcoelho
Summary: Após oito anos, Sakura está de volta a sua cidade natal. O plano era apenas passas as férias ao lado dos pais, e pensar na proposta do namorado. Mas em Konoha, Sakura é cercada por antigas lembranças; e enquanto aproveita o merecido descanso, ela vai rever velhos amigos e também reencontrar sua antiga paixão. Sasusaku UA
1. Prólogo

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

.

PRÓLOGO

.

.

Era isso então. Depois de tanto tempo ela estava de volta. Após oito anos, Sakura estava voltando para Konoha, sua cidade natal, a cidade em que ela havia crescido e morado até os 14 anos. Na verdade, ela não estava voltando definitivamente, ia apenas visitar seus pais. Ficaria os próximos dois meses na pequena e rural Konoha.

Sakura havia se mudado para Tóquio aos 14 anos, logo após completar o Ensino Fundamental, para morar na capital com a tia Tsunade. A garota sempre tivera o sonho de ser médica, e seus pais e ela concordaram que seria mais fácil para a garota realizar esse sonho se ela fosse estudar em Tóquio. Além disso, Tsunade era médica e adorava a sobrinha. Tudo foi resolvido e Sakura morou com a tia até ir para a faculdade.

Hoje Sakura já estava formada, a celebração para a entrega do diploma havia sido há pouco tempo, e ela era a mais jovem da turma de formandos. Seus pais, claro, haviam ido à formatura. Durante esses oito anos, eles visitavam a filha sempre que podiam, já que era mais difícil a garota ir a Konoha por causa dos estudos. Sakura era filha única e tinha uma ligação muito forte com os pais, mas havia aprendido a se acostumar com a saudade que nunca passava.

Após a formatura, seus pais voltaram para Konoha, mas Sakura ainda precisava resolver alguns assuntos de seu futuro emprego.

Depois do merecido descanso de dois meses ao lado dos pais, ela seria médica em um dos principais hospitais de Tóquio. É claro que contou com uma ajudinha da tia para isso, não que ela não merecesse o emprego, Sakura havia se graduado como primeira aluna de sua turma. Além de ter feito um ótimo trabalho durante a residência.

Desde que havia se formado Sakura dividia um apartamento com Ino Yamanaka, também sua ex-colega de quarto na universidade e melhor amiga. Na faculdade ela também havia encontrado seu atual namorado, e talvez futuro marido.

Sim, Sasori a havia pedido em casamento poucos dias antes da viagem. Sakura não soube o que responder. É claro que ela gostava dele, Sasori era lindo e a amava. Além de ter uma carreira promissora como médico. Mas, por outro lado, a garota também achava que era cedo para algo tão sério. Ela e Sasori namoravam há apenas sete meses.

Além disso, Sakura e Ino haviam combinado que iriam morar juntas após o término da faculdade e já haviam alugado um ótimo apartamento. Sakura não queria desapontar a amiga. A garota então pediu ao namorado um tempo para pensar. Ela daria a resposta quando voltasse de Konoha.

Era na proposta de Sasori que Sakura pensava enquanto estava no carro de seu pai. O senhor Haruno havia ido buscar a filha no aeroporto de Suna, cidade próxima a Konoha.

Os pensamentos de Sakura só mudaram de rumo quando a garota começou a ver que as lindas paisagens de Konoha se aproximavam. Então lembrou de sua infância, de sua casa, da antiga escola e, claro, dos antigos amigos.

Fazia muito tempo que Sakura não via Hinata, sua melhor amiga na época da escola. Ela lembrava como havia sido difícil se despedir da amiga.

Também tinha o idiota do Naruto, amor platônico de Hinata. Sakura ficou curiosa ao imaginar se Naruto havia deixado de ser tão tapado, e se ele e Hinata estariam juntos agora.

Foi inevitável não pensar também em um outro garoto. Garoto este que não trazia boas recordações a Sakura. Sua primeira paixão que, claro, ela já havia superado. Ela não se importava nem um pouco se reencontraria ou não Sasuke Uchiha. Ela também não se importava em saber como ele estava e nem se o arrogante e metido Uchiha continuava tão lindo depois de tanto tempo. Na verdade, pensando bem, ele nem era tão bonito assim. Sempre a chamando de irritante. Aquele... Aquele...

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo pai:

– Tendo boas recordações, filha? – perguntou Kizashi, divertido.

– Não, só estava admirando os campos, pai. – E isso não era totalmente mentira. – Senti falta do ar puro daqui – limitou-se a dizer.

.

.

.

..

Espero que tenham gostado.

Até o próximo capítulo!


	2. De Volta

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 1

.

De Volta

.

..

Depois do trajeto de carro, finalmente chegaram à fazenda da família Haruno. Sakura se sentia feliz de poder voltar à casa em que havia crescido.

Mebuki já esperava a filha na porta da frente, de braços abertos.

– Como foi a viajem, querida? – perguntou a senhora Haruno, enquanto abraçava Sakura com força.

– Muito boa – disse uma quase sufocada Sakura. – Calma mãe, até parece que estávamos anos sem nos vermos – falou ela, sorrindo. Mas também já estava com saudade da família.

Entraram, e Sakura foi bisbilhotar todos os cantos da casa. Incrível como poucas coisas haviam mudado, quase tudo era como ela ainda se lembrava.

Subiu ao segundo andar da casa e foi para o seu antigo quarto. Tudo estava como ela havia deixado. Sabia que isso, e também a impecável limpeza do cômodo, eram obras de sua mãe.

Ah, tantas lembranças! Viu uma foto sua com Hinata em um porta-retratos, umas das poucas fotos que ela não tinha levado na mala há oito anos atrás...

Mas, logo se despediu do quarto para almoçar com os pais. Teria tempo para vasculhar suas antigas lembranças depois.

Durante a refeição, a família Haruno aproveitava para colocar a conversa em dia.

- Então, filha, como andam as coisas? E o apartamento? – perguntou Kizashi.

- Tudo bem, pai. Desde que vocês voltaram eu e Ino arrumamos muitas coisas por lá – respondeu. Realmente ela e Ino tinham conseguido ajeitar tudo do jeito que queriam. O apartamento era pequeno, mas muito bonito e organizado.

- Falando nisso, como vai Ino? E sua tia? – Mebuki quis saber.

- Ino está muito bem mãe, neste fim de semana iria conhecer a família do novo namorado.

- Hum, Sai, não é?

- Isso mesmo. – Estava falando sobre o namorado da amiga, mas não falava sobre o dela. E ainda não queria falar, por isso mudou de assunto. – Tia Tsunade está sempre no hospital, como vocês já devem imaginar. Mas me prometeu que tiraria umas férias logo.

.

Depois de ajudar a mãe com a louça do almoço, Sakura decidiu dar uma volta pela fazenda. Queria respirar ar puro e ficar sem pensar por um momento. Mas dando a volta na casa, e seguindo pelos campos da fazenda, foi inevitável não pensar. Principalmente, na proposta de Sasori.

Pensando nisso, Sakura ainda não tinha falado sobre o namoro com Sasori, e muito menos sobre o possível futuro casamento para os pais. Ela sabia que já devia ter falado, mas também sabia que no fundo o senhor e a senhora Haruno tinham esperanças de que um dia a filhinha voltasse a viver em Konoha, e trabalhasse no hospital local. Se ela contasse que seus planos incluíam casar e morar para sempre em Tóquio sabia que eles ficariam desapontados. Mesmo assim ela sabia que tinha que contar antes de ir embora. Isso! Ela criaria coragem e falaria com eles o mais rápido possível.

Mas não seria hoje. E nem amanhã. Pensando bem, ela devia esperar para contar na semana que vem. Primeiro, queria aproveitar a companhia dos pais. E claro, descansar já que estava de férias depois de anos dedicados aos estudos.

.

..

...

Próximo dali, na fazenda vizinha, Itachi entrava na cozinha da casa da família Uchiha pra falar com a mãe.

– Oi mãe, vim aqui para levar aquelas ferramentas que o pai me pediu para entregar ao senhor Kizashi. Onde estão?

– Chegou atrasado, filho, seu irmão já foi entregá-las – disse. – Mas fique para o almoço, Itachi.

Itachi assentiu. Mas se perguntou porque seu irmão havia lhe feito um favor. Afinal, Fugaku havia pedido isso a ele e não a Sasuke.

Porém, após um momento, sorriu ao lembrar de algo.

– Mãe, - chamou ele - não era hoje que a Sakura voltava? – perguntou à dona Mikoto.

– Sim meu filho, nem imagino como Mebuki e Kizashi devem estar felizes.

– É – concordou ele. _E eu sei de mais gente que também deve estar feliz com isso_, pensou.

.

..

...

Após dar uma breve volta pela fazenda, Sakura achou que era melhor voltar e descansar um pouco. Afinal, a viagem havia sido cansativa.

Estava quase na porta da frente quando viu uma camionete se aproximando. Seu coração acelerou ao ver quem era o motorista.

_Sasuke Uchiha._

Sakura quase não acreditava no que estava vendo. De todas as pessoas que ela poderia reencontrar em Konoha, a primeira tinha que ser Sasuke?

E o que ele estava fazendo ali afinal?

O Uchiha desceu do carro, e Sakura percebeu que ele também parecia perturbado em vê-la. Provavelmente não sabia que ela estaria em Konoha.

Kizashi Haruno apareceu na porta de casa, e foi cumprimentar o vizinho.

- Boa tarde, Sasuke! – disse, estendendo a mão ao Uchiha.

- Boa tarde, senhor Haruno – respondeu apertando a mão do homem, mas logo voltando a olhar para Sakura.

- Viu que Sakura está de volta? – perguntou Kizashi, feliz.

- Eu não estou de volta, pai, só vim passar férias – se pronunciou ela. – Como vai, Sasuke? – perguntou, tentando parecer indiferente, e também estendendo a mão.

- Oi Sakura – apertou a mão da garota. Sakura notou que ele parecia nervoso. – Bem e você?

- Bem – disse, puxando a mão de volta. Quanto menos contato com Sasuke melhor.

- Eu vim lhe trazer umas ferramentas, senhor Haruno – continuou Sasuke, tentando desviar o olhar da filha para o pai.

- Ah, sim. Você poderia deixá-las no galpão, Sasuke? – pediu. – Creio que Sakura vai querer acompanhar você, já que está se familiarizando com a fazenda novamente.

Sakura não podia acreditar. Seu pai estava a empurrando a Sasuke?

Por acaso, não, ela não queria acompanhar o Uchiha até o galpão. Na verdade, ela não queria passar nem mais um minuto ao lado de Sasuke. É claro que ela já havia superado a antiga paixão não correspondida. Agora ela tinha um namorado lindo esperando por ela em Tóquio.

Tudo bem, os anos fizeram muito bem ao Uchiha. Sim, o desgraçado estava ainda mais bonito, se é que isso era possível.

Mas é claro que ela só estava nervosa porque Sasuke fora a primeira pessoa que ela havia reencontrado. Era só por isso. Sakura podia se controlar.

Tudo bem, ela podia acompanhar o Uchiha até o galpão e ter uma conversa civilizada. Ou nenhuma conversa, pois pelo que ela se lembrava Sasuke não era muito de falar. Ou talvez, não gostasse muito de falar com ela.

- Claro, senhor Haruno – respondeu Sasuke.

Kizashi voltou para dentro de casa, alegando que precisava tirar um cochilo. _Então era por isso que ela tinha que fazer companhia ao Uchiha? Para que o pai pudesse tirar uma soneca?_

Sakura teve vontade de ir correndo para casa atrás de Kizashi. Mas ela não faria isso, ela mostraria a Sasuke que havia amadurecido, que já havia superado sua paixonite por ele.

Ela não era mais aquela garota de 14 anos que vivia correndo atrás dele. Agora ela era uma mulher de 22, formada e praticamente noiva de um cara muito mais bonito que o Uchiha.

Tudo bem, talvez essa última parte não fosse totalmente verdade. Mas Sasori era bonito.

- Você vem? – perguntou Sasuke.

Sakura apenas assentiu.

Os dois foram em direção ao carro e Sakura ajudou Sasuke a pegar as ferramentas. Durante o caminho até o galpão, os dois estavam em silêncio. Sakura não conseguia pensar em nada para dizer.

É, seu plano de se mostrar madura e superior estava indo por água abaixo.

Até que a garota lembrou poderia perguntá-lo sobre sua família, seus pais e Itachi.

Mas antes que Sakura pudesse perguntar qualquer coisa, foi Sasuke quem quebrou o silêncio.

- Como vão as coisas? Soube que você se formou... – falou, surpreendendo Sakura. Desde quando Sasuke puxava assunto com ela?

- Pois é – Sakura não sabia o que responder, então resolveu perguntar. – Como estão seus pais? E Itachi?

- Estão bem. Itachi está casado com Konan há dois anos, e em breve será pai.

- Nossa, isso é ótimo. Sabia que eles haviam se casado, mas não que Konan estava grávida – disse ela, sorrindo. – Você será tio então?!

- É, vou – respondeu sorrindo de canto.

Sakura havia esquecido que ele ficava ainda mais lindo quando sorria desse jeito.

- Você disse que está aqui de férias. Por quanto tempo vai ficar? – perguntou Sasuke, surpreendendo a Haruno novamente por falar primeiro.

- Dois meses – respondeu, sem encará-lo. Era melhor não olhar para ele antes de ter certeza de que o Uchiha não estava sorrindo. – Depois tenho que voltar a Tóquio.

Chegaram ao galpão, e colocaram as ferramentas em um armário. Já se dirigiam à casa de novo. E, novamente foi Sasuke quem iniciou a conversa. Sakura imaginou que ele estava batendo seu recorde hoje. Ele era sempre tão calado...

- Então, como é voltar para Konoha depois de tanto tempo, Sakura?

- É bom, eu gosto muito daqui. Senti muita falta de tudo. – _Ops! Como assim de tudo Sakura? É capaz de o Uchiha achar que você ainda arrasta um bonde por ele,_ pesou a garota. – Foi difícil ficar longe dos meus pais, da minha casa – corrigiu-se ela. – Mas valeu a pena, eu realizei meu sonho.

- Fico feliz por você, Sakura – respondeu Sasuke, sorrindo.

Opa! Era melhor desviar o olhar do sorriso de canto, só para garantir.

Graças a Deus, Mebuki resolveu aparecer na porta da frente. Eles já estavam bem próximos da casa de fazenda a essa altura.

- Olá Sasuke – disse ela, simpática.

- Boa tarde senhora Haruno!

- Ainda bem que você não foi embora antes que eu pudesse falar com você – disse Mebuki, surpreendendo a filha.

Sakura ficou imaginando o que a mãe queria falar com Sasuke...

- Nós vamos dar um almoço para comemorar a estadia de Sakura aqui, e queríamos que vocês viessem.

Ah, claro, o almoço. Mas agora os Uchiha também seriam convidados? Quando seus pais a falaram sobre o tal almoço, Sakura achou que só seus familiares estariam presentes. E que só teria que aturar a sua prima Karin. Agora Sasuke também?

- Será que você poderia avisar sua mãe e seu pai, querido? – continuou ela. - Ah, avise Itachi e Konan também, sim?

- Claro, senhora Haruno, pode deixar que eu aviso.

- Obrigada, Sasuke!

– Bom, eu só vim mesmo trazer as ferramentas, então acho que já vou indo – disse o Uchiha. – Tchau Dona Mebuki! Tchau Sakura!

- Tchau – disse a filha.

- Tchau querido, e mande lembranças à Mikoto, sim?

Sasuke assentiu e seguiu rumo à caminhonete; não sem antes lançar um último olhar a Sakura.


	3. Recordações

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 2

.

Recordações

.

..

Assim que Sasuke chegou na frente de casa encontrou Itachi. Pelo visto, seu irmão já estava de saída.

Mas Itachi não estava com tanta pressa, ainda tinha tempo para praticar uma de suas atividades favoritas: provocar o irmão mais novo.

—Então Sasuke, eu devo te agradecer pelo favor? – perguntou Itachi, irônico.

—Que favor? – preguntou Sasuke ao irmão.

—Ora, se bem me lembro o pai tinha pedido para que _eu_ levasse as ferramentas para o Senhor Kizashi – falou, sorrindo. – Mas pelo visto, você se antecipou.

—Não precisa agradecer – respondeu. – Eu não tinha muito o que fazer mesmo, então não me custou nada.

—Sério, Sasuke? – perguntou, retoricamente. – Você quer me convencer de que foi até a fazenda dos Haruno apenas por que não tinha nada para fazer? Justo hoje? – Sasuke não respondeu, já sabia onde Itachi queria chegar. – Como ela está?

—Bem – limitou-se a responder. Sabia que seu irmão mais velho não o deixaria em paz se não o fizesse. Além disso, não adiantava tentar esconder a verdade de Itachi, já que ela estava na cara.

—Hum, você a viu então? – Novamente não foi respondido, mas continuou. – Quanto tempo vai ficar?

—Dois meses – se sentiu obrigado a respondeu novamente.

—Então você tem pouco tempo, irmãozinho – falou, para provocar Sasuke. – É melhor agir rápido.

—Deixe que disso eu cuido, Itachi – respondeu, já sem paciência. Era incrível como seu irmão conseguiu praticamente acabar com a felicidade que estava sentindo há instantes atrás.

—Tudo bem, eu já vou indo então – se despediu.

Sasuke entrou em casa, e logo foi recebido pela mãe.

—Você voltou, filho. Quer comer alguma coisa? Você ainda não almoçou... – Sasuke não negou, conhecia muito bem sua mãe para fazê-lo. – Venha, sente-se aqui.

Enquanto Sasuke almoçava, sua mãe também o perguntou sobre Sakura. Mas, ao contrário de Itachi, não o fez para provocá-lo. Ela só queria saber se Sakura estava bem. Também perguntou sobre sua amiga Mebuki. Sasuke aproveitou para falar com a mãe sobre o almoço ao qual eles haviam sido convidados. Dona Mikoto ficou feliz com o convite e disse que avisaria Itachi e Konan, já que Sasuke havia "esquecido" de falar sobre isso com o irmão. Na verdade, ele tinha lembrado mas queria logo se ver livre de Itachi. Então quando o irmão disse que ia embora, ele achou melhor nem comentar nada sobre isso.

Após o almoço, Sasuke foi até o celeiro. Bom, não era mais o celeiro. Os cavalos haviam sido transferidos para um lugar menor já que seu pai, Fugaku, havia vendido alguns dos animais no início do ano passado. Desde então, o celeiro havia se tornado a casa de Sasuke. Ele tinha improvisado um quarto ali. Ainda fazia as refeições na casa da fazenda, e passava algum tempo lá com os pais. Mas gostava de ter seu lugar, sua privacidade. No seu canto, Sasuke podia colocar os pensamentos em ordem...

E era isso que ele estava fazendo agora: pensando.

Seus pensamentos estavam tomados por uma certa pessoa. Uma certa garota de cabelo cor-de-rosa.

Sasuke sorriu ao pensar em Sakura. Linda...

Quando a viu não conseguiu desviar os olhos dela. Ela parecia ainda mais bonita do que ele lembrava. Estava diferente, era verdade. Os cabelos estavam mais curtos, na altura dos ombros. Ela parecia mais madura. Mas ainda tinha aquele jeito delicado e aquela determinação no olhar. E por falar em olhar, os olhos verdes dela continuavam lindos.

Mas infelizmente ela pareceu um pouco distante, parecia que não queria estar na presença dele. Quem sabe, estivesse nervosa.

Sasuke sorriu de canto ao pensar que talvez, depois de todos esses anos, ele ainda mexesse com ela.

.

..

...

Em seu antigo quarto, Sakura vasculhava lembranças do passado.

Achava que havia levado quase todas as fotos dela e de Hinata, mas, ao bisbilhotar o quarto, acabou achando uma caixa repleta delas. Cada fotografia era uma recordação.

As vezes, queria poder voltar no tempo; naquele tempo em que podia ficar ao lado dos pais em Konoha e se divertir ao lado de Hinata. Naquele tempo ela não tinha que se preocupar com emprego, e nem com um pedido de casamento...

Pegou uma das imagens da caixa na mão; ainda lembrava daquele dia em que ela e Hinata haviam tirado aquela foto. Era o aniversário de 13 anos da morena. Ela se viu tão sorridente ao lado de Hinata. Com certeza, a amiga deveria estar diferente, afinal haviam se passado oito anos...

Ah, como queria saber de Hinata... Agora, se recriminava mentalmente por não ter mantido contato com a amiga. Mas, antes não havia a internet para facilitar a vida de uma amizade à distância – e Sakura achava que ainda hoje isso não era diferente em Konoha; e, infelizmente, as duas amigas não se falavam há muito tempo.

Revirando a antiga caixa que tinha achado no guarda-roupa, Sakura encontrou diversas fotografias dela e de Hinata. Haviam fotos desde que as duas eram apenas crianças – afinal, a amizade tinha começado ainda na infância – até dias antes da rosada ter ido embora para Tóquio.

Relembrando o passado, Sakura se dava conta que tudo o que teve de abrir mão para se tornar uma médica. Não que seu sonho não tivesse valido à pena, mas, muitas vezes, ela teve vontade de largar tudo para o alto e correr para os braços da mãe. Ainda mais porque Tsunade não era do tipo carinhosa.

Sakura sorriu ao lembrar da tia. Tsunade era uma pessoa realmente difícil, mas com sua sobrinha era sempre muito atenciosa e cuidadosa, e Sakura não tinha nada do que reclamar do tempo em que morou com a tia.

Mas, além de ficar longe da família, Sakura também teve que abrir mão da sua cidade, da escola, dos amigos...

Agora lembrava como era bom viver em Konoha; como ela adorava viver ali; como gostava do campo e do ar puro. Além disso, Konoha era uma cidade em que todos se conheciam. Todos os moradores, na maioria fazendeiros e suas famílias, se davam bem.

Recordava com um sorriso no rosto sua época de escola. Ela e Hinata viviam grudadas. Estavam sempre juntas. Eram colegas de classe, viviam dormindo uma na casa da outra, gostavam das mesmas coisas e eram confidentes. Sakura lembrava que até mesmo quando se tratava do amor ela e Hinata pareciam ter combinado.

Hinata era apaixonada por Naruto. Sakura achava o garoto um idiota, principalmente porque Naruto vivia correndo atrás dela. Então ficou realmente surpresa quando Hinata lhe contou que amava o loiro. Não pôde deixar de se sentir culpada, pois Naruto tinha uma quedinha por ela. Mas garantiu a Hinata que não sentia nada pelo dobe, e que nunca ficaria com ele. Hinata sabia disso, e jamais brigaria com Sakura por algo assim. Até porque, já sabia que a rosada só tinha olhos para um outro garoto.

Sasuke, por quem Sakura era apaixonada desde criança, era o melhor amigo de Naruto. Por isso, a rosada dizia que ela e Hinata combinavam até na escolha dos garotos. As duas eram melhores amigas, e se apaixonaram pelos dois meninos – que também eram unha e carne.

Sakura não sabia se tinha vontade de rir ou de enfiar a cabeça em um travesseiro ao lembrar de tudo o que elas faziam para tentar conquistar os dois garotos.

Na verdade, as ideias, que hoje Sakura admitia serem vergonhosas, eram sempre dela. E ela sempre arrastava a tímida Hinata junto.

Como Sasuke e Naruto eram um ano mais velhos que as duas, não eram colegas de classe. Por isso, Sakura e Hinata estavam sempre perto dos dois na entrada da escola, no recreio, pelos corredores, na saída...

Parando para pensar nisso agora, Sakura achava que ela e Hinata só conseguiram se formar no Ensino Fundamental porque eram realmente muito inteligentes; pois perdiam mais tempo andando atrás de Naruto e Sasuke do que estudando.

E o pior era que elas não os seguiam só na escola. Quando Sakura descobria que os dois iam para qualquer lugar que fosse, arrastava Hinata junto com ela para segui-los.

O bom é que como Naruto gostava de Sakura, ele sempre vinha falar com as duas garotas. E arrastava Sasuke junto. E, quando isso acontecia, Sakura dava um jeito de empurrar Hinata para Naruto, e se atirar para cima de Sasuke. Não que isso desse muito certo.

Com o tempo, os quatro passavam cada vez mais tempo juntos. Claro, graças aos esforços de Sakura, que _coincidentemente_, sempre ia passear com a amiga nos mesmos lugares que Sasuke e Naruto estavam.

É claro que eles se divertiam, mas Sakura não ousaria dizer que todos eles haviam se tornado amigos. Ela era amiga de Hinata, claro; mas não queria ser só amiga de Sasuke, e odiava Naruto.

Hinata mal abria a boca quando todos se encontravam. Só falava quando era questionada, ou quando Sakura puxava assunto com ela.

Sasuke falava ainda menos. E com certeza não era do tipo que gostava de fazer amizades. Vivia chamando até mesmo o melhor amigo de idiota. E mandando que Sakura o deixasse em paz. Para ele, ela era muito irritante – palavra que ele usava para descrevê-la constantemente.

Naruto parecia o único realmente feliz do "grupo". Falava com todos, e ria de tudo.

Sakura lembrava que vivia brigando com o loiro. Ela odiava o fato de Naruto gostar dela porque se sentia culpada por Hinata. Além disso, ela amava Sasuke, e Naruto era um idiota.

Mas, a Sakura de hoje sabia que, na época, ela era bem pior que Naruto.

Sua vida era resumida a Sasuke. Vivia correndo atrás do vizinho; e ele sempre a desprezava. Mesmo assim, Sakura estava sempre tentando conquistá-lo. Por mais que Sasuke dissesse que não gostava dela, e a mandasse ficar longe, Sakura não desistia. Ele a humilhava, a fazia sofrer, chorar. Nossa! Quantas lágrimas havia derramado por causa do Uchiha!

E o dia em que viu sua prima beijando Sasuke na saída da escola então...

Nem esperou Hinata para as duas irem embora junto com Sasuke e Naruto. Saiu correndo e, ao chegar em casa se trancou no quarto e chorou. Parecia que o mundo ia acabar. Na verdade, o mundo dela tinha realmente acabado.

Ficou três dias sem ir à escola. E sem ver Sasuke.

Até que o viu enquanto andava triste pela fazenda Haruno, e acabou encontrando Sasuke na divisa das terras de sua família com as da família Uchiha.

Assim que viu o garoto, Sakura desabou a chorar. Sasuke, por sua vez, apenas revirou os olhos; e explicou que Karin o havia agarrado de surpresa.

Isso bastou para que Sakura parasse de chorar. E também bastou isso para que o coração da garota se enchesse de esperança. Para ela, Sasuke ter vindo se explicar significava que ele se importava.

Aproveitando a oportunidade de ter Sasuke tão perto, e agindo impulsivamente, Sakura fez igual à prima e o beijou. O garoto não teve reação, e tudo foi muito rápido. Não querendo ser xingada por ele, Sakura se pôs a correr quando os lábios se afastaram.

Corria em direção à sua casa com um enorme sorriso no rosto.

Nenhum dos dois falou sobre o beijo. E, depois daquele dia, Sasuke continuou tratando a garota friamente.

Mas Sakura não se importava. Afinal, ele não havia a xingado por ter feito aquilo; e, o mais importante, ela tinha dado seu primeiro beijo no garoto por quem era apaixonada.

Já a Sakura de agora, se recriminava por ter sido tão boba. Se sentia envergonhada de ter corrido tanto atrás do Uchiha. Enquanto ele, a odiava e a queria bem longe. Tudo bem, Sakura admitia que era meio insistente. Mas Sasuke não precisava a tratar tão mal. Precisava?

A Sakura de hoje sentia raiva por Sasuke Uchiha. Toda essa boa educação dele para com ela de hoje mais cedo, não tinha convencido Sakura. Enquanto estivesse em Konoha, ela mostraria ao metido e arrogante Uchiha que havia mudado e que não sentia mais nada por ele; que hoje não ficaria com Sasuke nem mesmo se ele implorasse de joelhos.

O que Sakura duvidava que ele fizesse algum dia... Afinal, ele a achava irritante.

Mas, e daí?! Ela também não gostava dele. Odiava o jeito superior, indiferente e frio dele.

Talvez, até o achasse irritante também!

E com a aparência de Sasuke, Sakura duvidava que algum dia ele implorasse de joelhos o amor de alguém. Na verdade, a Haruno duvidava que ele precisava fazer qualquer coisa para ficar com alguma mulher. Elas deviam se atirar aos pés dele. Assim como ela fazia, há oito anos.

Droga! Como ele tinha conseguido ficar ainda mais lindo?

Ela o odiava por isso também.

Uchiha idiota.

Resolveu deixar a caixa de fotos de lado, afinal, as fotografias haviam trazido boas recordações; mas outras não tão boas também...

Saiu do quarto e desceu as escadas, em direção ao primeiro andar. Seguiu para a cozinha e encontrou a mãe.

—Então filha, matou a saudade do seu quarto? – perguntou Mebuki, se virando para Sakura.

—Sim – respondeu, rindo. Sentou-se à mesa, de frente para a mãe. —Sabe mãe, estava pensando... Você tem notícias da Hinata? – perguntou Sakura.

—Ah, não muitas minha filha – respondeu. – Como você sabe, a fazenda dos Hyuuga não fica muito perto daqui e eu quase não saio aqui de casa.

—Ah...

—Você deveria ir vê-la, querida – disse, sorrindo para a filha. – Tenho certeza de que Hinata gostaria de ver você. Vocês eram tão grudadas...

—Não sei, mãe – falou Sakura, insegura. – Quer dizer, eu quero falar com ela; mas não sei se Hinata ainda lembra de mim como sua amiga – justificou. – Também não tenho coragem de chegar na casa dela assim do nada... Depois de todos esses anos...

—Então acho que ir ao Ichiraku na sexta é uma boa oportunidade para isso – incentivou Mebuki. – Além disso, você pode se divertir.

—Ah, o Ichiraku – falou Sakura, relembrando do único bar da cidade. – Ainda fazem aqueles bailes nas sextas por lá? – perguntou à mãe.

Sakura lembrava que nunca pôde ir nesses bailes de sexta à noite porque ainda era muito nova para esses coisas quando foi embora de Konoha.

—Sim, ainda fazem. Nem tudo mudou nesse tempo em que você esteve fora, minha filha – falou.

Sakura assentiu.

Ela esperava que a amizade que Hinata tinha por ela também não tivesse mudado.

.

.

..

...

Quero agradecer a** Aimih** pelo meu primeiro review em De Volta. Muito obrigada! Espero que você goste desse capítulo *-*


	4. Reencontro

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 3

.

Reencontro

.

..

No dia seguinte, pela manhã, Sakura saiu para acompanhar o pai pelas plantações de soja. Produto que todos os fazendeiros de Konoha também , ajudou a mãe com o almoço. Como era bom ficar com a família...

Mais tarde calçou suas botas de cowboy para andar pelo campo, botas essas que Ino abominava. Sua amiga, que agora era recém-formada em Moda, sempre fazia o maior escândalo quando Sakura decidia usar o tal par de botas. Mas a rosada já estava acostumada; além disso, ela adorava o calçado, e de certa forma usá-las na capital – estando tão longe de Konoha – fazia com que Sakura lembrasse de onde veio; de quem era.

Por isso ela não se impostava com as lições de moda de Ino, que dizia que aquele tipo de calçado não se usava na cidade – principalmente em Tóquio. Nem se impostava quando a amiga a chamava de caipira.

Sorte que Sasori não falava mal das botas. Na verdade, ele não falava mal de nada que viesse dela. Ele era perfeito. Mas então por que ela relutava tanto em aceitar o pedido dele?

Sakura não sabia responder.

Decidiu afastar esses pensamentos. Ela não queria pensar nisso, pelo menos não agora.

A garota sorriu ao olhar para o calçado que tanto gostava e dar-se conta de em Konoha ela poderia usá-lo sem nenhuma repreensão. E enquanto sorria para o par de botas cowboy, Sakura decidiu que iria ao Ichiraku na noite de amanhã. Decidiu que queria reencontrar os amigos, que provavelmente estariam lá; talvez pudesse reencontrar Hinata.

.

..

...

Sexta-feira chegou rápido. E assim que a noite se aproximava, Sakura foi se aprontar para o baile. Nada muito chique, claro. Um vestido floral que ela tinha comprado há pouco tempo – que Ino também não gostava; e, nos pés, sua amada bota já eram suficientes. Os cabelos, soltos.

Pegou emprestado o carro do pai. Havia tirado a carteira de motorista há dois anos.

Precisou pedir ajuda a Kizashi sobre a localização do bar, já que ela não se lembrava direito do caminho. Afinal, antes de ir embora, Sakura só tinha passado na frente do Ichiraku algumas vezes – e sempre de carro com o pai.

Enquanto dirigia, cercada pelos campos de Konoha – pouco visíveis pela escuridão –, Sakura pensava que provavelmente ela reencontraria muita gente esta noite...

Quando chegou ao Ichiraku, notou – pelo barulho – que já havia muitas pessoas lá dentro. Desceu do carro, e parou alguns instantes para admirar a fachada do bar, ou, talvez criando coragem para entrar.

Assim que adentrou o local, Sakura avistou Itachi conversando com alguns amigos dele. A garota até lembrava dos rostos de alguns deles. Mas não foi nenhum amigo de Itachi que lhe chamou atenção. Perto do grupo que conversava com Itachi, Sakura viu Sasuke.

_Como não tinha passado pela cabeça dela que Sasuke poderia estar ali? _

Caminhando na direção oposta, Sakura tentou passar despercebida pelos irmãos Uchiha; mas logo foi chamada por um deles:

—Sakura – chamou Itachi – Quanto tempo...

—Olá, Itachi – respondeu, tentando disfarçar o incômodo com um sorriso amarelo. – Boa noite a todos! – cumprimentou os que estavam por perto.

—Boa noite – responderam.

—Você lembra de Hideki, Nagato e Pain? – perguntou Itachi, apresentando os amigos.

—Vagamente – disse, olhando os três. – Já faz algum tempo.

—É, muito tempo – disse, enquanto a observava. – Você está diferente, Sakura.

—É, acho que sim. Já se passaram oito anos...

—É, o tempo passa rápido – falou Itachi. —Ainda lembro de você magricela, indo lá em casa atrás do meu irmão – completou ele, rindo.

Sasuke, que somente observava o diálogo, sorriu sem ser notado.

—É – falou ela, dando um sorriso amarelo novamente. Itachi ainda continuava o mesmo...

—Então, como está a vida na capital, Dra. Sakura?

—Tudo bem, e a sua? Soube que vai ser pai... – falou ela, enquanto Hideki, Pain e Nagato travavam seu próprio diálogo.

—Pois é, Konan me veio com essa surpresa há três meses... – Sakura pode ver a felicidade nos olhos dele. – Estou muito feliz, sempre quis ser pai.

—Estou vendo – disse, com um sorrindo espontâneo dessa vez. – Fico muito feliz por você e Konan. Acho que estou um pouco atrasada, mas parabéns pelo casamento!

—Obrigada – disse. – Mas e você, deixou algum namorado em Tóquio? – perguntou Itachi, percebendo que seu irmão, de repente, parecia muito interessado na conversa.

Isso! Havia chegado a hora de jogar na cara de todos, principalmente Sasuke – Sakura sabia que ele estava ouvindo a conversa —, que ela estava com um pé no altar.

—Na verdade, eu... – começou a falar, com um sorriso triunfante no rosto. Mas logo foi interrompida.

—SAKURA! – gritou um loiro muito escandaloso, chamando a atenção do bar inteiro. —Sakura é você mesma? – E a Haruno não precisou se virar para saber que o dono da voz, e da pergunta idiota, era Naruto. Mas quando o fez, seu olhar e seu sorriso não foram dirigidos ao loiro, e sim a pessoa que estava de mãos dadas a ele, Hinata.

Sakura correu para abraçar a amiga, deixando Naruto de braços abertos e no vácuo.

Hinata correspondeu ao abraço, fazendo com que toda a insegurança de Sakura em relação a amizade da morena por ela fosse embora. Agora ela também tinha certeza que Hinata sentia saudades.

—Hinat... – começou, assim que se separou da amiga. Mas não conseguiu continuar porque recebeu um abraço de urso vindo de Naruto.

—Naruto, você quer me sufocar? – perguntou, rindo.

—Desculpe, Sakura, é que faz tanto tempo... – disse, a soltando.

—Eu sei, também senti sua falta. Senti muita falta de vocês – falou, com os olhos marejados.

—Eu também Sakura – falou Hinata, emocionada assim como a amiga de infância.

—Que bom que você não esqueceu de mim.

—Até parece, Sakura – disse, abraçando a amiga novamente.

Naruto sorria observando as duas. Sabia o quanto sua namorada sentia falta de Sakura.

—Você está tão diferente Hinata...

—Você também.

—Vocês estão juntos? Fico tão feliz! – disse, sorrindo para Hinata. – Finalmente você deixou de ser tão idiota, Naruto – falou, encarando o loiro.

—Ei! Mal chegou e já está me xingando, Sakura – falou ele, decepcionado, e saindo de perto das duas para ir falar com Sasuke.

Hinata e Sakura riram, e sorriam uma para outra, emocionadas com o reencontro.

.

..

...

Após algum tempo, as duas já conversavam como nos velhos tempos; como as grandes amigas que eram...

—Lembra daquela vez em que... – Sakura não conseguia terminar a frase, o riso a dominando – A gente fugiu para ir na cachoeira? – Mais risos...

—Claro que lembro – disse Hinata, acompanhando a amiga nas risadas. – Meu pai ficou uma fera.

—E eu ainda resvalei em uma das pedras e caí – continuou Sakura. As duas riram ainda mais. – Ralei todo o braço, e ainda tive que ouvir um sermão da minha mãe.

As duas pararam de rir. E Sakura resolveu mudar de assunto:

—Não acredito que vocês vão casar, Hina!

—Pois é – falou Hinata, dando um sorriso tímido. – Nós já namoramos há algum tempo...Espero que você possa ficar para o casamento Sakura. Quanto tempo você ficará por aqui?

—Dois meses – respondeu, feliz por poder comparecer ao casamento da amiga. – Então poderei ir sim. Mas eu viria mesmo que não estivesse de férias, Hinata.

—Que bom – disse. – Gostaria que você fosse minha madrinha...Se você quiser é claro.

—Mas é claro que eu quero, será uma honra – disse, sorrindo à amiga. Estava tão feliz por ela.

—E você, Sakura? Deve ter arrumado algum namorado em Tóquio – questionou Hinata

—Eu... – foi interrompida por Naruto novamente.

—Vamos dançar, Hina – falou, já puxando Hinata para a pista de dança improvisada.

—Naruto, eu estou conversando com a Sakura...

—Ah, vocês já conversaram demais e tem a noite toda pra isso – retrucou ele.

—Tudo bem, Hina, vá dançar – falou Sakura, sorrindo para o casal.

Ficou encarando os casais na pista de dança, sentada em um dos bancos do balcão. Até que uma cabeleira ruiva tomou conta de sua visão.

—Sakura – falou o ruivo. – Será que você quer dançar comigo? – perguntou, estendendo a mão.

—Gaara – falou, lembrando do seu antigo colega de classe. – Por que não? – falou ela, sorrindo e segurando a mão dele.

Os dois seguiram pela pista de dança. E de onde estava, Sakura podia ver HInata e Naruto se beijando; os dois eram perfeitos um para o outro...

Mas enquanto dançava com Gaara e observava o casal de amigos, Sakura não percebeu que um certo par de olhos negros a fitava.

.

..

...

—Parece que o Gaara foi mais rápido que você, irmãozinho – falou Itachi, chamando a atenção de Sasuke que olhava para a pista de dança.

—Dá um tempo, Itachi – respondeu, sem desviar os olhos da garota.

—Nossa, ela está sorrindo para ele – falou para provocar. – Enquanto ignorou você a noite toda...

—Vai cuidar da sua vida! – falou Sasuke, encarando o irmão.

—Eu só estou tentando ajudar – disse, erguendo os braços na defensiva.

—Humpf – Sasuke bufou, enquanto seguia para a pista de dança.

Itachi sorriu.

.

..

...

—Quando chegou, Sakura? – perguntou Gaara.

—Quarta de manhã.

—E quanto tempo vai ficar aqui em Konoha?

—Dois meses – respondeu, enquanto dançava. – Depois tenho que voltar por causa do meu novo emprego - explicou.

—Tão pouco tempo. É uma pena – falou o ruivo, sorrindo, deixando Sakura corada.

Com certeza ela tinha uma quedinha por ruivos. Talvez por causa da decepção que teve com um certo moreno...

Mas já tinha seu ruivo: Sasori, que provavelmente seria seu futuro marido.

—Sempre soube que você se tornaria médica – falou Gaara, chamando a atenção de Sakura. – Você era a mais inteligente da turma – continuou, deixando Sakura envergonhada novamente.

Ela sorriu meio sem graça; não sabia o que responder. E agradeceu mentalmente quando alguém tocou o ombro de Gaara, interrompendo os dois.

Agradecia até ver que quem tinha os interrompido era Sasuke Uchiha.

—Será que eu posso dançar com ela agora, Sabaku? – perguntou ele, para desespero de Sakura.

—Claro, Uchiha – falou Gaara, visivelmente incomodado.

—Foi um prazer, Sakura – disse o ruivo, beijando a mão da rosada. Ato que fez com que ela se surpreendesse. – Espero que possamos nos ver novamente durante sua estadia aqui.

—Cla...Claro – falou desconcertada. _Onde eu meti?_ Perguntava Sakura a si mesma, enquanto olhava os dois homens à sua frente

Gaara abandonou a pista. E então restaram os dois.

A música continuava a tocar; e ambos não falavam nada.

Sasuke colocou uma das mãos em sua cintura e estendeu a outra na direção dela, enquanto a olhava nos olhos. Sakura segurou a mão que lhe era estendida, e posicionou a outra no ombro dele. Continuaram em silêncio.

Sakura desviou o olhar e aproximou a cabeça do ombro dele, sem encostar. Ela não sabia direito o que pensar e, ao mesmo tempo, pensava muitas coisas.

Oras! O Uchiha nem tinha perguntado se ela queria dançar com ele ou não. Sasuke se achava mesmo...

A segunda coisa em que pensava era que a mão de Sasuke em sua cintura não a deixava confortável.

Também não conseguia entender o que sentia estando tão próxima a ele. E entendia muito menos o motivo que levara Sasuke a querer dançar com ela. Parou de pensar quando ele apertou sua cintura e a trouxe para mais perto. Tomada pelo momento, Sakura quase encostou a cabeça no ombro dele; mas se conteve.

E de repente percebeu a melodia que tocava. _Quando a música tinha se tornado tão lenta?_

Se afastou um pouco de Sasuke, ainda sem olhar para ele. Não sabia o motivo de não conseguir encará-lo, nem o motivo pelo qual se sentia assim. Se distanciou para poder pensar. E concluiu que o único motivo que levaria Sasuke a querer dançar com ela seria provar que a garota ainda era apaixonada por ele. Só poderia ser isso. Sasuke estava com ela para poder massagear o ego.

Logo a música terminou, e Sakura deu graças a Deus por isso. Separou-se de Sasuke. E viu que Hinata estava parada perto do balcão sozinha.

—É... Eu... Vou falar com a Hinata – disse, arrumando a desculpa perfeita.

- Claro – disse ele. – Obrigado pela dança, Sakura – falou Sasuke, quando ela já estava de costas para ele.

.

..

...

Pelo resto da noite, Sakura e Hinata colocaram a conversa em dia. Havia muito o que ser dito, afinal tinham ficado oito anos separadas.

A hora de ir embora chegou. Sakura se dirijia à saída junto de Hinata e Naruto quando Sasuke se aproximou.

—É... Sakura – chamou ele, meio sem jeito. – Eu posso te levar para casa, se você quiser...

—Ah, Não... Eu vim com o carro do meu pai – respondeu, confusa por Sasuke se mostrar tão... Tão... Educado? Sakura ainda não conseguia entendê-lo. Ele parecia tão diferente.

As duas garotas se dirigiram à saída. Enquanto Naruto ficava ao lado de Itachi para rir do amigo.

—Nossa, que fora hein, irmãozinho – falou Itachi. – Ela nem disse _'Não, obrigada'_...

—É, a Sakura mudou – disse Naruto, ajudando Itachi a irritar Sasuke. – Antes ela faria tudo para ficar perto de você, teme.

—Parece que as coisas se inverteram – continuou Itachi. – Antes era você que a queria bem longe.

—Não era bem assim – se defendeu Sasuke.

—Não? Você só faltava pedir um mandato judicial para que a Sakura se mantivesse uns 100 metros afastada de você. – Enquanto Itachi terminava de falar, Sasuke já seguia rumo à saída do Ichiraku.

Naruto e Itachi sorriram cúmplices um para o outro enquanto seguiam o Uchiha mais novo.

.

..

...

Quando Sakura chegou em casa, seus pais já estavam dormindo. Ela subiu para seu quarto, e depois de escovar os dentes e colocar o pijama, se atirou na cama. A garota só queria dormir, mas assim que encostou a cabeça no travesseiro muitas coisas vieram à sua mente.

Havia reencontrado Hinata! Sua amiga e Naruto iam casar! Ela seria a madrinha! Estava tão feliz...

Sua mãe tinha razão, algumas coisas não tinha mudado. Agradecida porque a amizade dela e de Hinata tinha sido uma dessas coisas.

Naruto também continuava meio idiota, mas havia melhorado. Porém, havia uma pessoa que parecia ter mudado muito...

Sasuke estava diferente. Algo nele deixava Sakura intrigada. Mas não queria e nem devia pensar no Uchiha agora. Tentando afastar os pensamentos sobre Sasuke, se viu lembrando da dança. Por que ela havia ficado tão nervosa? Também lembrou de Gaara, e das coisas que o ruivo havia dito a ela. Ele estava a paquerando?

Sem sono, resolveu olhar as horas no celular para ver quanto tempo havia se passado. Viu na tela uma chamada não atendida.

_Sasori._

Não tinha levado o celular ao Ichiraku. Mas não queria retornar a ligação agora. Faria isso amanhã.

Talvez amanhã, também criasse coragem e contasse aos pais sobre seu namorado.

Mas agora, só queria ter uma boa noite de sono.

.

.

..

...

**Aimih**, obrigada pelo comentário *-* Nesse capítulo tem um pouquinho mais de Sasusaku. Espero que você tenha gostado.

**Cadeau**, obrigada por comentar. Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic e que tenha gostado desse capítulo :D


	5. Caramelo

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 4

.

Caramelo

.

..

—Então filha, se divertiu ontem à noite? – perguntou Mebuki, assim que Sakura se juntou a ela e seu marido na mesa de café da manhã.

—Sim – respondeu uma Sakura sorridente, enquanto pegava uma torrada. – Encontrei Hinata.

—Que bom, Sakura – falou Mebuki, enquanto colocava café na xícara da filha. – E como foi? – questionou ela, curiosa.

—Ótimo, mãe – disse, empolgada. – Parece que nossa amizade continua a mesma; parece que os anos não passaram. Mas, ao mesmo tempo, temos tanto o que conversar… Entende?

—Claro, querida. A amizade de vocês é muito forte… E entendo que tenham que colocar toda a fofoca em dia.

—Sim mãe, - falou, dando uma risada logo em seguida – por isso convidei Hinata e Naruto para o almoço de manhã. Não tem problema, não é?

—Claro que não, Sakura. Oalmoço é para comemorar sua volta, minha filha. Além disso, gostaria muito de ver HInata...

—Mãe! – chamou Sakura, como se tivesse lembrado de algo muito importante. – Sabia que Hinata vai casar? Com Naruto?

—O quê? Como assim casar? Quando? —questionou uma Mebuki surpresa e curiosa.

Kizashi apenas escutava a conversa, observando as duas mulheres de sua vida, enquanto comia um pedaço de bolo de laranja – especialidade da senhora Haruno. Ele gostava de ver como a esposa e Sakura se davam bem. Era bom ter sua filhinha em casa outra vez.

.

..

...

Pouco antes da hora do almoço, Sakura resolveu subir até seu quarto e ligar pra Sasori; não podia deixá-lo sem notícias.

—_Oi amor_ – falou Sasori, logo depois do segundo toque.

—Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou ela.

—_Tudo sim. Te liguei ontem à noite, mas você não atendeu__…_ – disse ele, mas sem nenhum tom de ressentimento na voz.

—Saí e esqueci de levar o celular...

—_Ok – __disse ele. —__Como andam as coisas por aí?_

—Ah, tudo ótimo – respondeu. —Lembra da Hinata?

—_Não, quem é?_

—Minha amiga de infância, lembra? Te falei dela há algum tempo…

—_Devo ter esquecido, amor. Mas, o que tem ela?_

—A reencontrei ontem à noite.

—_Hum, fico feliz. Você está bem?_

—Sim, aproveitando minhas férias.

—_Que bom__…__—__falou Sasori. —__Estou com saudade__s – emendou._

—Eu também.

—_Não vejo a hora de você voltar pra cá__…_

Sakura entendia isso como um: _"Não vejo a hora de você aceitar meu pedido"._

—Faz pouco tempo que cheguei, Sasori, e você já quer que eu volte?

—_Eu sei, eu sei__…__—__ concordou. __—__Aproveite esse tempo com sua família._

— Estou fazendo isso, obrigada. Daqui a pouco já vou estar aí com você – falou ela, para animá-lo.

— _Vou contar os minutos..._

— Até parece... _—_ disse ela. _—_ Bom, vou desligar. Nos falamos amanhã?

— _Sim, pode deixar que te ligo. Beijo. Te amo._

— Eu também. Beijo.

Depois de desligar, Sakura resolveu telefonar para Ino também.

As duas conversaram mais tempo do que a rosada havia falado com o namorado. Falaram sobre as férias de Sakura; sobre Sai – namorado de Ino; sobre o novo apartamento; sobre o último casal de celebridades que havia se divorciado...

.

..

...

O dia estava lindo. Então, depois de descansar após o almoço, Sakura resolveu aproveitar o sol que estava fazendo e ir cavalgar. Não sabia se ainda levava jeito para isso; mas resolveu arriscar. Foi até o estábulo com o pai. Pegou seu cavalo favorito, Caramelo, e com a ajuda de Kizashi o selou e o montou.

— Tenha cuidado, filha. Já faz um tempo que você não cavalga – disse o Senhor Haruno, preocupado.

— Não se preocupe, pai – disse para acalmar Kizashi, enquanto acariciava Caramelo. – Eu posso ter me mudado para a Capital, mas ainda sou a garota que cresceu em uma fazenda. – E dizendo isso, se pôs a cavalgar pelo campos da propriedade dos Haruno.

É, ela ainda tinha jeito.

Como era bom sentir o vento no rosto, enquanto observava as lindas paisagens de Konoha. Adorava fazer isso quando era mais nova, e a sensação era a mesma agora. Parecia que, assim, Sakura podia esquecer dos problemas. Podia não pensar em nada. Se concentrava apenas em como era bom se sentir livre.

Mas, após algum tempo cavalgando, Sakura começou a perceber que algo estava errado. Caramelo estava indo rápido demais.

É, talvez ela não tivesse mais tanto jeito...

O cavalo continuou acelerando. Sakura se assustou, e resolveu pará-lo. Assim que fez isso, desceu. Mas parecia que Caramelo não queria parar; e, em um descuido de da garota, o cavalo se pôs a correr novamente.

Sakura se desesperou, mas viu que havia uma pessoa longe o suficiente pra que a garota não conseguisse distinguir de quem se tratava, e perto o suficiente do cavalo, para conseguir pará-lo. A Haruno gritou para que a tal pessoa, que ela imaginou ser algum dos homens que trabalhavam na fazenda, parasse Caramelo. E saiu correndo, na direção do cavalo.

Um pouco mais perto, Sakura podia ver que Caramelo havia parado. E também pode constatar que quem tinha o domado não era nenhum dos empregados de seu pai.

—Ei, calma garoto – falou Sasuke com jeito, pegando a corda amarrada ao cavalo e fazendo com que o animal se acalmasse.

—Obrigada, Sasuke – disse, ofegante pela corrida; mas tranquila agora que Caramelo estava bem.

— Está tudo bem com você? – perguntou ele, preocupado.

Sakura assentiu.

—Foi só um susto – falou ela. – Acho que eu não levo mais jeito pra isso.

—Não, ele deve ter se assustado com alguma coisa.

—É, pode ser...

—Está tudo bem mesmo com você? —questionou ele, novamente.

—Sim, eu consegui pará-lo para poder descer.

—E ainda diz que não leva mais jeito... — falou ele, sorrindo de canto.

Sakura sorriu também.

—Posso te acompanhar até em casa...

—Ah, não precisa, Sasuke... Ele já parece bem mais calmo.

—Eu insisto. É só para garantir...

Não, ela não queria ficar na presença de Sasuke. Mas ele tinha a ajudado; Sakura não podia ser mal-educada.

—Tudo bem então.

Começaram a andar. Sasuke ia guiando Caramelo, enquanto ele e Sakura ficavam mais à frente.

—Então Sakura, como estão as férias? – perguntou ele. É, ultimamente Sasuke gostava de puxar assunto com ela, pensou a rosada.

—Ótimas – respondeu. Pela primeira vez desde que havia voltado, se sentia à vontade para falar com o Uchiha. Talvez porque ele tinha acabado de ajudá-la. —Sabe, depois que cheguei é que me dei conta de como sentia falta daqui.

—Duvido que sinta saudades de Konoha morando na Capital.

—É claro que sinto, Sasuke – respondeu. Este era o Sasuke que ele conhecia. Um de seus adjetivos mais notáveis: ele era sarcástico. —É como dizem, não há lugar como nosso lar.

—Mas agora sua vida é em Tóquio.

—É, o destino me levou até lá. Mas sempre vou pertencer a Konoha – falou, encarando a paisagem à sua frente. – Não virei uma patricinha, apesar de não saber mais cavalgar... – falou, olhando para Sasuke agora, e rindo.

—Nunca achei que você fosse virar uma patricinha, Sakura – disse, também a encarando.

—Mas, e você? Como está sua vida? – perguntou ela.

—Bem, eu ajudo meu pai e Itachi na fazenda. E, sabe? Não me imagino fazendo outra coisa. Adoro viver aqui – falou. – E mesmo se não gostasse, acho que não teria a coragem que você teve para ir embora.

—Não é que eu tenha sido corajosa; é que ser médica foi tudo o que eu sempre quis. Então, só fui atrás do meu sonho – disse, feliz. Era a primeira vez na vida que ela recebia algo parecido com um elogio de Sasuke.

—Mas não é todo mundo que tem a coragem de correr atrás de um sonho – disse ele.

É, Sasuke tinha mudado mesmo. No passado ele nunca a elogiaria, pensou Sakura. Mas, por algo motivo, ela não se sentia à vontade com esses elogios, então resolveu mudar de assunto:

—Você já deve saber que Hinata e Naruto vão casar...

—Sim. Finalmente o dobe tomou jeito.

—Estou tão feliz por eles – falou Sakura. – Hinata sempre foi apaixonada pelo Naruto.

—É, eu sei. Eu lembro que a Hinata quase passava mal quando o Naruto falava com ela.

—É verdade... Ainda bem que ela já superou isso – disse Sakura, rindo.

—Eu espero que sim... Um casamento precisa ter algum diálogo – falou ele, rindo e encarando-a.

Seus olhares se encontraram enquanto ambos sorriam um para outro.

Os sorrisos foram murchando devagar, mas continuaram eles continuaram presos nos olhos um do outro.

O vento balançava os cabelos dos dois, mas não fez com que encanto se quebrasse.

E, de repente, Sakura sentiu como se não houvesse mais nada; como se naquele momento no mundo inteiro não existisse ninguém mais além dela e Sasuke.

O problema é que ela não queria se sentir assim. Não queria se sentir tão vulnerável na presença dele. Sakura não queria e nem devia sentir nada quando estivesse com ele.

Por que ela não o amava. Não mais.

A garota tratou de acabar com o clima, e virou o rosto, voltando a olhar para frente.

—Vocês vão vir no almoço amanhã? – perguntou ela, ainda sem encará-lo.

—Sim – respondeu ele, disfarçando os sentimentos que haviam surgido com a troca de olhares. – Minha mãe avisou Itachi e Konan também.

—Que bom, estou ansiosa para ver Dona Mikoto.

—Ela também quer te ver. Disse que sente saudades da época que você ia lá em casa atrás de... – Ele não terminou a frase, mas Sakura sabia o que ele ia dizer.

—Pode falar, Sasuke. Eu vivia te perseguindo mesmo – falou, completando a ideia da frase por ele. – Mas não se preocupe, não vou mais fazer isso. Já superei a quedinha que tinha por você. — E como o Uchiha não disse nada, ela continuou: —Convidei Hinata e Naruto para virem amanhã também – falou, mudando se assunto. – Acho que eles virão... — completou a Haruno, enquanto ela e Sasuke já estavam perto do estábulo.

—Você acha, Sakura? – perguntou, retoricamente. – Pois eu tenho certeza. O dobe não ia perder uma boca livre dessas – falou, rindo.

Sakura riu também. E ajudou Sasuke a colocar Caramelo no guichê. Ainda estavam rindo quando a querida prima de Sakura adentrou o local...

—Sakura querida, estava te procurando... O padrinho disse que talvez você pudesse estar aqui – falou Karin.

—É, eu estava caval...

—Sasuke! — exclamou a ruiva, em uma voz esganiçada. —Oi, tudo bem? – perguntou Karin, ignorando Sakura e se aproximando do Uchiha.

—Oi, Karin – falou, já irritado com a ruiva, que, ao contrário de Sakura, o perseguia até hoje.

—Bom, eu já vou indo – falou a rosada, sentindo que estava sobrando na conversa. Karin não tinha mudado nada... – De novo, obrigada pela ajuda, Sasuke.

—Não foi nada – disse ele, assentindo.

—Você pode ir, prima – disse Karin, sem ser questionada. – Eu vou falar com o Sasuke.

—Claro – falou a Haruno, seguindo para a saída do estábulo.

—Sasukezinho, que tal se a gente fosse dar uma volta por aí? – Sakura ouviu a ruiva perguntar a Sasuke.

—Não Karin, eu estou com presa. Vou pra casa – respondeu ele, passando pela ruiva e se pondo a caminhar.

Sakura revirou os olhos, enquanto seguia para casa e constatava que sua prima não tinha amadurecido nada nesses oito anos.

—Espera, prima, eu vou com você – falou a ruiva, seguindo Sakura.

A rosada só pôde lamentar em silêncio.

E lamentou-se ainda mais ao lembrar que teria de aturar Karin no almoço de amanhã também.

.

..

...

Enquanto seguia para a fazenda Uchiha, Sasuke pensava em muitas coisas. O almoço de domingo era uma delas.

Também se perguntava quando Karin ia parar de correr atrás dele.

Mas havia uma frase que não saia de sua cabeça:

_Já superei a quedinha que tinha por você. _

Sasuke deu um sorriso irônico. Pena que ele ainda não havia superado a queda que tinha por ela.

.

..

...

Sentada na área de casa ao entardecer, Sakura imaginava como seria o almoço de amanhã. Lembrava que antigamente esses almoços de família sempre rendiam algumas risadas. Também haviam as provocações. As de Karin já não iriam afetá-la mais, porém ela não garantia nada que as provocações de sua tia Sayaki —mãe de Karin e irmã de Kizashi —não iriam afetar Mebuki.

Talvez esse almoço fosse ser mesmo divertido.

Naruto também poderia render boas risadas, pensou Sakura. E, além de tudo, Hinata estaria ali, e elas poderiam conversar sobre o casamento da morena. A rosada também pretendia pedir conselhos sobre o pedido que Sasori havia feito a ela.

E ainda tinha os Uchiha...

Bom, talvez devesse estar preocupada com Itachi e seus comentários ácidos e inconvenientes. Porém, agora, ver Sasuke não a preocupava mais. Talvez toda a educação que ele estava demostrando ultimamente não fosse atuação. Talvez ele tivesse mudado mesmo.

_As pessoas mudam né? Tirando Karin, é claro_. Riu ao pensar nisso.

Sakura concluiu que talvez ela estivesse sendo imatura em relação a Sasuke. Talvez devesse esquecer os desentendimentos do passado. Quem sabe, eles pudessem até ser amigos durante sua estadia em Konoha.

—Preocupada com o almoço de amanhã, filha? – perguntou Kizashi, se aproximando da filha.

—Não, só estou ansiosa para ver todos reunidos – disse ela ao pai.

—Não se preocupe, vou tentar manter sua mãe e Sayaki afastadas – falou o senhor Haruno, brincalhão.

Sakura riu.

—Kizashi, Sakura, venham jantar – chamou Mebuki.

—É melhor entrarmos logo... Sabe, não é bom estressá-la na véspera do encontro com sua tia - falou, enquanto passava o braço pelos ombros da filha. E, assim, os dois entraram na cozinha.

.

.

..

...

Fiquei muito feliz com os reviews que recebi desde o último capítulo :D

**Evinha**, que bom que você está gostando da história. Obrigada pelos elogios. E muito obrigada por comentar!

**Vick. Yamada**, muito obrigada por comentar! O Sasori vai aparecer por Konoha sim, mas ainda faltam alguns capítulos para que isso aconteça. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo :D

**Tia Cellinha**, fico feliz por você estar curtindo a fic :D Eu também adoro o Sasuke correndo atrás da Sakura (pra variar um pouquinho, né). Espero que você continue acompanhando a fic; e que tenha gostado do capítulo!

**Biahcerejeira**, fico muito feliz com o seu review. Principalmente, por ser sua fã *-* Muito obrigada por comentar! E espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.

**Sério, todo mundo devia ler _Regresso_, escrita pela Biah. É uma das melhores fics que já li.**


	6. Almoço de Domingo

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 5

.

Almoço de Domingo

.

..

Sakura acordou cedo no domingo para ajudar a mãe com os preparativos para o almoço. Daqui a algumas horas, todos estariam reunidos na mesa da varanda.

Os primeiros a chegar foram sua tia, Saya, irmã de Mebuki, junto do marido, Hikaru, e do filho Konohamaru. Logo a _querida_ prima de Sakura, Karin, chegou junto dos pais.

Saya ajudava Sakura e Mebuki na cozinha, enquanto mais membros da família Haruno iam chegando à fazenda.

Todos os tios e tias de Sakura, diziam o quanto a garota havia crescido; a parabenizavam pela formatura; e, claro, perguntavam se ela ainda não tinha arrumado um namorado. Como ainda não tinha falado com os pais sobre Sasori, ela desconversava quando isso virava o assunto.

Quando Hinata e Naruto chegaram, a rosada os recebeu com um sorriso no rosto. Foi falar com os dois; e aproveitou para conversar a sós por um tempinho com a amiga, enquanto Naruto discutia algo com Konohamaru, primo da Haruno. E Sakura pensou consigo mesma que talvez o garoto de 13 anos fosse mais maduro do que o futuro marido de Hinata.

Mais algumas pessoas foram chegando, e Sakura não saberia dizer se sua família havia aumentado muito nesses oito anos ou se a mãe havia convidado metade da cidade...

Os últimos convidados a chegar foram os Uchiha. Afinal, eles não precisavam chegar cedo, já que moravam na fazenda ao lado.

Sakura foi cumprimentá-los junto de Hinata. Recebeu um forte abraço de dona Mikoto, também abraçou Konan e lhe deu parabéns pela gravidez. A senhora Uchiha logo perguntou por Mebuki, e Sakura conduziu dona Mikoto para a cozinha, junto de Hinata e Konan. Enquanto seguia com as mulheres até o local onde o almoço era preparado, viu que seu pai já tinha se aproximado do senhor Uchiha, e que Itachi e Sasuke falavam com Naruto.

Dando uma olhada pela sala de estar, onde a maioria estava reunida, viu que todos pareciam se divertir. Sakura ficou feliz por isso. Há quanto tempo não participava de um almoço com tanta gente assim?

Enquanto Mebuki, sua tia Saya e Mikoto tagarelavam na cozinha, Sakura, Hinata e Konan voltaram para a sala. E o que a Haruno viu quando se dirigia ao cômodo foi suas primas babando por Sasuke. Karin, claro, era uma delas, e claro, Sasuke a ignorava. Em um canto mais afastado, pôde observar mais duas primas – bem mais novas que Karin – cochichando, rindo e olhando na direção do Uchiha. Sorriu olhando as garotas; elas lembravam ela mesma na adolescência.

.

..

…

Logo todos já estavam acomodados na mesa, almoçando. Além do barulho dos talheres, era possível ouvir muita conversa e muitas risadas.

Depois que a refeição acabou, a maioria ainda permaneceu na mesa para colocar a conversa em dia. Sakura estava aliviada por ninguém da família ter feito um discurso sobre a sua formatura em Medicina até agora. Finalmente podia ficar relaxada. Tudo ia bem, até que seu tio Hikaru, resolveu falar. A rosada deveria saber que estava muito bom para ser verdade.

—Proponho um brinde a nossa Sakura, que agora é a doutora Haruno — disse Hikaru. —Imagino como vocês, Kizashi e Mebuki, devem estar orgulhosos.

Os pais de Sakura sorriram, eles realmente estavam orgulhosos da filha. Já a garota em questão, sorria também – um sorriso forçado e amarelo. Sakura definitivamente não gostava disso; não que ela fosse tímida, só não gostava de chamar atenção.

—Todos nós estamos orgulhosos – falou Itachi, espirituoso como sempre.

—Com certeza – falou Karin. – Por que você não diz algumas palavras, prima?

—Ah, não... Eu ...não – falou, sem jeito. Mas por dentro sentia vontade de puxar a prima pelos cabelos.

—Ah, qual é Sakura? Fala aí – disse Naruto.

Relutante, Sakura resolveu levantar-se e falar algo, antes que todos os convidados tentassem convencê-la a discursar.

— Bem... Eu queria agradecer a presença de todos vocês aqui hoje. E principalmente agradecer meus pais por terem me ajudado, e terem feito com que eu realizasse meu sonho. E, bom... Vamos comer a sobremesa agora, né?

.

..

...

Após a refeição, Sakura conseguiu se afastar dos convidados e dos abraços de parabéns. Avistou Hinata sentada em um banco na sombra de uma árvore. Lembrava que estes era um dos lugares favoritos dela e da amiga.

—Obrigada por vir, Hinata – falou.

—Que isso, Sakura, eu que agradeço pelo convite.

—Senti tanta falta disso sabe?! — falou a rosada, sabendo que com Hinata ela poderia se abrir.

—Eu imagino – disse a Hyuuga. —Nós também sentimos sua falta. Mas você está feliz não está?

—Estou sim. Você sabe que eu sempre quis ser médica, não é Hina?

—Sim. Sempre foi o seu sonho — disse a morena. —E eu sempre soube que você ia conseguir, minha amiga. – Hinata estava feliz por Sakura. —O tempo passa rápido, não? Parece que faz pouco tempo que você foi embora. E agora você já é a doutora Haruno.

Sakura riu.

—E você se tornou uma professora. Aposto que seus alunos te adoram, Hina – falou, ao imaginar como o jeito meigo da Hyuuga devia encantar as crianças. —Além disso, vai casar.

—É – falou, sorrindo. —Lembra como a gente gostava de ficar aqui? Ficávamos tardes inteiras conversando.

—Ou pensando em planos para conquistar o Naruto e o Sasuke – falou a rosada, rindo. —Mas admito que quem tinha as ideias malucas era eu. Me desculpe por arrastá-la junto, Hina.

—Eu não tenho nada o que perdoar. Se não fosse por você, acho que eu não teria me aproximado do Naruto. Então, tenho é que te agradecer – falou a Hyuuga, sorrindo.

—Até parece, dá pra ver que o Naruto é caidinho por você. Ele te ama muito, Hina.

—Mas eu só tive ótimos momentos ao lado dele por sua causa. Nunca teria tido coragem de falar com ele se não fosse você.

—É bom saber que meus planos mirabolantes ajudaram, nem que seja um pouquinho, para juntar vocês; por que para mim, eles nunca funcionaram.

—Tem certeza disso, Sakura?

Sakura não entendeu o que Hinata quis dizer com aquilo, mas não teve tempo de perguntar porque Naruto e Sasuke aparecem.

Logo os quatro já falavam sobre as encrencas que tinham se metido na adolescência:

—Nós nos divertíamos, não é?! —disse Naruto, relembrando os velhos tempos. — Lembram daquela vez que a gente invadiu a fazenda do Orochimaru?

—Eu lembro, dobe. E também lembro que a culpa disso foi sua – falou Sasuke.

—É verdade, Naruto, você nos arrastou pra lá.

—Ah, não. Até você, Sakura? —falou, um já decepcionado Naruto.

—Mas a culpa foi sua Naruto, você disse que conhecia o senhor Orochimaru...

—Ah, você também não Hinata...— falou o loiro, triste por até mesmo sua noiva reprendê-lo; enquanto Sakura e Sasuke riam.

Sakura lembrava da confusão:

_Eles estavam indo em direção ao ponto de ônibus que os levaria para casa depois de mais um dia de aulas. Mas durante o caminho, Naruto quis parar na fazenda do senhor Or__o__chimaru para pegar umas frutas, alegando que estava morrendo de fome. _

_Todos acharam aquela ideia absurda, afinal, todo mundo sabia que o dono da fazenda próxima à escola era um homem estranho. Apesar, de nunca terem o visto, muitos diziam que o proprietário do local era louco... _

_Sakura e Hinata tentaram convencer o loiro a não invadir as terras. Mas Naruto não estava preocupado, e foi logo pulando a cerca. Acabou convencendo os amigos a fazerem o mesmo, dizendo que se eles o ajudassem, mais cedo iriam embora. Meio relutantes, os três foram atrás do loiro. E depois de estar dentro da fazenda, Sakura pensou que o senhor Or__o__chimaru nunca daria falta de umas frutinhas mesmo, e que o receio de entrar na fazenda havia sido idiota..._

_Porém, ela estava redondamente enganada. Pelo visto, Or__o__chimaru não gostava de dividir nem algumas frutas com estudantes esfomeados, e nem queria ouvir suas explicações. O homem apareceu do nada, há uma certa distância. E só a sua aparição já faria com que os jovens saíssem correndo. Mas o senhor Oruchimaru carregava uma espingarda, e gritava que chamaria a polícia._

_O que se seguiu, foram quatro jovens correndo – desesperados – em direção a cerca._

_No caminho, Naruto acabou deixando as frutas caírem. Mas tudo bem, não era mais a fome que o dominava e, sim, o medo._

_Chegaram aliviados ao ponto de ônibus. Afinal, não é todo dia que você é ameaçado por uma espingarda. _

_Passado alguns dias, os quatro até riram da história. Bom, na verdade os três – já que Sasuke não era muito de rir. Mas nunca contaram sobre o ocorrido a mais ninguém._

_._

_.._

…

Logo o assunto entre os quatro já havia mudado. Sakura queria saber quanto Naruto e Hinata haviam começado a namorar.

—Hinata sempre foi apaixonada por você, e você era um bocó, Naruto... — falou Sakura.

Todos riram, menos o loiro, é claro.

Depois ele começou a contar como havia descoberto seus sentimentos por Hinata:

—Bom, Sakura – começou Naruto – Algum tempo depois de você ter ido embora, esse teme ficava com todas as garotas da escola. – Sasuke bufou. – Como eu ia dizendo – continuou Naruto – o teme me deixou um pouco de lado, e como a Hina também estava sem a melhor amiga, nós nos aproximamos.

—É, eu e o Naruto nos tornamos grandes amigos depois que você se mudou para a capital, Sakura – completou Hinata. —Mas nós éramos somente amigos.

—O que Hinata quer dizer é que o dobe continuava tapado.

—Ei, deixa a Hina contar a história, teme – falou Naruto.

—Bom, mesmo com a nossa proximidade, o Naruto não percebia… É… Ele não percebia que eu… Não percebia meus sentimentos por ele – falou, uma tímida Hinata. —Até que eu resolvi que queria ser professora. Então no segundo ano resolvi estudar em Suna, pois lá eu poderia fazer o curso de magistério.

"No começo, eu ia todos os dias para as aulas em Suna, e voltava para Konoha. Mas, com o tempo essa rotina começou a ficar um pouco cansativa. Conversei com meus pais, e nós decidimos que eu me mudaria para Suna, e moraria na casa dos meus tios até me formar, o que ainda levaria um ano e meio."

—Mas, eu não podia deixar a Hina ir embora – interrompeu Naruto. – Quando eu vi que não poderia ficar sem ela, foi que eu descobri que estava apaixonado – falou, encarando a noiva. —Fui falar com o teme, e ele disse que se eu gostava mesmo da Hinata, deveria ir dizer isso a ela.

—Foi o que ele fez, Sakura – falou Hinata. – Faltando uma semana para eu ir definitivamente para Suna, Naruto apareceu lá em casa. Eu e meu pai estávamos indo até Suna para acertar tudo com meus tios. Mas quando Naruto chegou lá, ele achou que eu já estivesse indo embora. – Hinata sorriu. —Então saiu correndo atrás do carro, e meu pai foi obrigado a parar.

—Daí eu corri até a Hina, e me declarei.

—Na verdade, Naruto estava meio desesperado, e eu não entendia muito o que ele estava querendo dizer – disse Hinata. —Quando eu finalmente entendi, fiquei tão feliz!

—Então eu a beijei – falou Naruto, encarando a futura mulher com ternura. —Mais foi muito rápido, porque logo o senhor Hyuuga apareceu, e me olhou muito irritado.

Hinata e Sakura riram.

—É verdade, achei que ele fosse me bater.

Mais risadas.

—No fim, eu desisti de ir morar em Suna. E só ia para lá todos os dias, até que me formei. Foi difícil e cansativo, mas valeu a pena – declarou Hinata, olhando para o único amor de sua vida.

—Que bom que você ficou do meu lado, Hina – falou Naruto, e depois beijou a noiva.

Sakura e Sasuke trocaram olhares cúmplices. De repente, eles estavam sobrando.

.

..

...

A maioria dos convidados já havia ido embora, inclusive Karin—a ruiva passou mal por causa de alguma comida. Não que Sakura tivesse ficado feliz por a prima se sentir enjoada, mas agradecia por não ter que aguentar Karin por mais tempo. Ainda mais ao lembrar que durante o almoço, a ruiva falou que não entendia como alguém ia para a capital para se tornar uma médica, uma profissão que, segundo ela, "era muito ruim pois o salário era muito baixo se comparado ao trabalho exercido".

Sasuke também agradecia por não ter que aturar a ruiva.

O resto das pessoas iam para suas casas, mas conversa entre o grupo continuava tarde a dentro:

—Sabiam que o parque de diversões estará aqui na próxima semana? —falou Naruto. —Nós quatro podíamos ir juntos né? Como nos velhos tempos.

—Acho uma boa ideia, amor – disse Hianta. — O que você acha, Sakura?

A rosada não sabia se era uma boa ideia ir com eles ao parque. Não que ela não quisesse ficar na companhia dos amigos, isso não. É só que Sakura sabia que Hinata e Naruto eram um casal, sendo assim, ela e Sasuke ficariam sobrando, e teriam que ficar sozinhos, e _juntos_. Era verdade que ela já não odiava o Uchiha tanto assim, havia resolvido deixar o passado para trás. Mas, por outro lado, Sakura também não sabia se sentir-se-ia a vontade com ele. Ainda mais durante um passeio no parque.

Mas ela queria sair um pouco, e não podia negar que havia se divertido muito hoje, na companhia dos três. Além disso, ela adorava ir ao parque de diversões, e fazia tanto tempo que ela não ia em um...

—Por mim, tudo bem – respondeu por fim, deixando as inseguranças de lado.

—E você teme? Vai com a gente? —perguntou Naruto, já sabendo que com a resposta de Sakura, o amigo não se negaria.

—Bom, alguém vai ter que evitar que você destrua o parque, não é? —falou Sasuke, para provocar. E também para não deixar transparecer a vontade que ele tinha de aceitar o convite.

—A culpa não foi minha, Sasuke, aquele garoto me provocou – falou Naruto, relembrando da última vez que os quatro haviam ido ao parque juntos.

—Você estragou a roda gigante, Naruto – falou Sakura.

—Já faz tanto tempo... Por que vocês dois têm que lembrar disso? —falou o loiro, fazendo o grupo rir mais uma vez.

Pelo visto a conversa continuaria por um bom tempo.

.

.

..

...

**Aimih**, que bom que você está amando a fic. Eu amo seus comentários! Espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo ;)

**Biahcerejeira**, de nada. Você merece todo o tipo de propaganda, to certa! kkk Espero que este capítulo tenha matado sua curiosidade.

**Evinha**, obrigada por comentar *-* Sim, o Sasuke está mesmo afim da Sakura; mas ela não percebeu isso ainda. Gaara e Ino? Não tinha pensado nessa possibilidade, por isso coloquei a Ino com o Sai... Mas quem sabe em uma próxima fic? Vou guardar sua sugestão, ok? Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo.


	7. Surpresas da Vida

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 6

.

Surpresas da Vida

.

..

Enquanto andava pela fazenda, Sakura pensava em como o tempo passa rápido, em como a vida vai tomando seu rumo, às vezes, sem que a gente perceba. Quando você pensa que tudo vai ficar do jeito que está, o destino te surpreende.

Quando mais nova, Sakura acreditava que passaria o resto da vida em Konoha. Ela sempre tivera o sonho de tornar-se uma médica; mas achava que isso não passava de um sonho mesmo. A garota acreditava que se casaria, e se tornaria uma ótima dona de casa – assim como a mãe —, de preferência cuidando de uma casa na fazenda Uchiha. Casada com Sasuke, claro.

Mas ela sabia, por experiência própria, que as vezes o destino acaba te levando a outro lugar.

Hoje ela havia realizado seu sonho. Hoje, seu presente e seu futuro estavam em Tóquio. Seu amor, e futuro marido, também.

Agora, só faltava ela contar essa última parte aos pais.

Já havia passado alguns dias desde o almoço. Dia em que ela, Naruto, Hinata e Sakuke combinaram de ir ao parque. Daqui a dois dias, no sábado, o parque estaria aberto ao público.

Era cedo e ela já estava de pé, e caminhava pelos campos. Gostava de fazer isso, gostava muito da tranquilidade de Konoha, e de como se sentia bem e livre ali.

Depois de andar por algum tempo, resolveu sentar – na grama mesmo – e apreciar a vista. Estava tão absorta em pensamentos, que nem percebeu a aproximação de Sasuke.

—Invadindo a propriedade alheia, Sakura? —perguntou ele, fazendo piada.

—Acho que é você que está invadindo a fazenda Haruno, Uchiha —respondeu ela, no mesmo tom brincalhão.

—Acho que não, Haruno. A divisa entre as fazendas é ali, a dois metros — falou ele, apontando.

—Ah, então acho que sou mesmo uma invasora – continuou com a brincadeira.

—Não se preocupe, não vou correr atrás de você com uma espingarda – disse ele, relembrando do acontecido com Orochimaru.

—Isso é realmente um alívio.

Sasuke riu. Depois sentou no chão, ao lado dela.

Sakura olhava a paisagem a sua frente. Sasuke olhou-a de canto, ela parecia feliz; estava tão serena, _tão linda_…

Quando os olhos dela encontraram os seus, foi ele quem se virou para frente, sem jeito, por ter sido pego.

—Tudo certo para irmos ao parque depois de amanhã? —perguntou Sasuke, disfarçando, ainda olhando os campos a sua frente.

—Acho que sim. Falei com Hinata ontem, e está tudo combinado.

—Legal – disse ele. Desde que Sakura havia voltado, Sasuke não sabia como agir perto dela. As vezes, não sabia o que dizer. Estava se esforçando ao máximo para ser gentil e simpático; o que já era muito difícil para alguém como ele.

—É, acho que vai ser legal sim – concordou ela. – Mas acho que nós dois vamos acabar sobrando.

_Espero que você esteja certa_, ele queria dizer. Torcia internamente para que Naruto e Hinata deixassem ele e a garota que estava sentada ao seu lado sozinhos.

—É – foi tudo o que ele disse.

_Agora ele voltou a ficar monossilábico novamente?_ Se perguntou Sakura.

Mas logo o Uchiha puxou assunto:

—Mas talvez seja até bom não ficar muito perto do Naruto, não é? —questionou ele, espirituoso. —Vai que ele destrua algum brinquedo de novo. Eu não quero ser detido como cúmplice.

_Quando Sasuke havia ficado tão brincalhão assim?_

Sakura não sabia. Ela só lembrava que antes o Uchiha não era nem um pouco adepto a brincadeiras. Mas, parece que agora era ele quem fazia as piadas.

—É, você tem razão. Também não quero ser presa – falou ela, aos risos. —Preciso voltar para Tóquio depois das férias.

—Você está ansiosa para voltar? —perguntou ele, não se atrevendo a encará-la totalmente, apenas a olhando de canto.

Ela estava? Sakura não sabia o que responder. Ela estava aproveitando as férias. E, pensando bem, não queria voltar para a capital. Não que ela não gostasse de sua vida em Tóquio; mas, estava se sentindo muito bem ali, em Konoha. Ela voltaria quando tivesse que voltar – daqui a menos de dois meses. Enquanto isso, iria usufruir de suas férias.

—Não, eu estou gostando das minhas férias – respondeu por fim. —Konoha me faz sentir tanta paz e tranquilidade.

_Também é um ótimo lugar para pensar_, constatou Sakura.

Não passava um dia sequer sem pensar no pedido feito pelo namorado. As vezes, achava que estava sendo boba, e que já deveria ter aceitado o pedido de Sasori quando o mesmo o fez. Mas, por outro lado, achava que se casar tão nova era uma atitude precipitada.

Por um momento, pensou em falar com Sasuke sobre o assunto. Eles eram amigos agora, não? Ela podia pedir conselhos a ele. Porém logo desistiu da ideia. Se ela falasse sobre o pedido de casamento com ele, poderia parecer que ela só estivesse fazendo isso para esfregar na cara de Sasuke que não sentia mais nada por ele, e que já estava quase noiva. E, apesar de ter pensado em fazer isso para se vingar do Uchiha há algum tempo, não sentia mais vontade de fazê-lo.

—Bom, acho que eu já vou indo – falou ela, levantando-se. —Preciso ajudar minha mãe com o almoço – disse, enquanto via Sasuke ficar de pé também. —Bom… Até sábado! —se despediu, enquanto já seguia para a fazenda Haruno.

—Até! —respondeu ele, enquanto fitava a garota se afastando.

E ele ficou parado lá, no mesmo lugar, até a silhueta dela desaparecer de seu campo de visão.

—E aí, quer que eu vá buscar um babador pra você, Sasuke? —perguntou Itachi, que já observava o irmão a algum tempo.

O filho mais velho de Mikoto e Fugaku morava na fazenda Uchiha, mas ele e Konan tinham sua própria casa, mais afastada da residência dos pais. Todas as manhãs ele se juntava a Sasuke para trabalhar nas plantações e resolver assuntos da fazenda.

—Vamos trabalhar – falou Sasuke, sem paciência para as ironias do irmão.

.

..

...

—Naruto, eu finjo que não te conheço se você entrar nessa fila – falou Sakura.

—Meu Deus, dobe. Quantos anos você tem? —Sasuke perguntou.

—Como vocês são chatos – falou Naruto, emburrado. Afinal, qual o problema em querer andar no carrossel?

Já fazia algum tempo que eles estavam no parque. Naruto e Hinata haviam passado na fazenda para pegar Sakura. Depois foram até a fazenda Uchiha buscar Sasuke. Naruto fez questão que todo mundo fosse na sua nova caminhonete.

—Naruto, acho que não é uma boa ideia. Por que a gente não vai no carrinho bate-bate agora? —sugeriu Hinata, querendo convencer o noivo a desistir da ideia de andar nos pôneis cor-de-rosa do brinquedo.

—Ótima ideia meu amor – falou o loiro. —É por isso que eu te amo Hina, você é tão inteligente – falou, e depois deu um selinho na namorada.

Sakura revirou os olhos. _Será que ela também era tão melosa assim quando estava com Sasori? _

Mas, por fim, sorriu. Naruto e Hinata ficavam tão perfeitos juntos; e ela se sentia tão feliz por eles.

Se dirigiram até a fila do bate-bate, que – Sakura constatou – estava bem mais vazia do que a do carrossel.

Alguns minutos depois, já estavam entrando nos carrinhos. Hinata não queria dirigir, então ela e Sakura entraram no mesmo carro. Já Sasuke e Naruto, só faltaram correr até os carros, para ver quem pegava o melhor. As garotas só se olharam. Para elas, todos os carrinhos eram iguais. Mas, Sakura concluiu que a rivalidade dos dois continuava a mesma.

Depois que saíram do brinquedo, Sakura e Hinata foram comparar algodão-doce, enquanto Sasuke e Naruto discutiam quem tinha batido em mais carros.

Depois de o grupo dar algumas voltas pelo parque, Naruto e Hinata decidiram ir andar de roda gigante. Mas, Sakura não queria ir no brinquedo. Antes do bate-bate, eles já tinham andado de barco viking e montanha-russa, e Sakura – que não era lá muito fã de altura – achava que já tinha acabado com sua cota de aventuras pelo dia todo. Então, convidou Sasuke para ir comer alguma coisa.

Acabaram sentando numa grade baixa, que circundava todo o terreno do parque, enquanto faziam um lanche. O local era um pouco afastado dos brinquedos e da aglomeração de pessoas.

—Vamos encontrar Naruto e Hinata? —perguntou ela, depois que os dois terminaram de comer. —Acho que eles já devem estar saindo – falou, já indo em direção à roda gigante.

—Espere – pediu Sasuke, enquanto segurava o braço dela, impedindo-a de ir.

E apenas o simples contato da mão dele segurando seu braço, com gentileza, fez Sakura ficar nervosa. Fez com que o coração dela batesse um pouco mais rápido, assim como tinha acontecido quando Sasuke fez questão de pagar o cachorro-quente e o suco para ela, e Sakura — como forma de agradecimento — o encarou e sorriu para ele; mas acabou arrependendo-se disso quando seus olhos encontraram os negros dele, e o seu coração parecia querer saltar do peito.

Agora, Sakura constatava que realmente havia sido muito melhor não ter ido andar na roda gigante com ele. Do jeito que seu coração estava, ela era capaz de ter um ataque cardíaco na cabine do brinquedo.

—A gente pode conversar antes de ir? —perguntou Sasuke, que já havia soltado o braço de Sakura, assim que ela se virou pra ele. —Tem algo que eu preciso te falar.

—Claro. Pode falar – disse ela, e reparou que Sasuke respirou fundo, como se estivesse tomando coragem para falar.

—Sakura, eu… Eu... – Sasuke passou a mão no cabelo, frustrado por não conseguir falar. Surprendendo Sakura. Ela nunca tinha visto o Uchiha tão nervoso. —Droga, isso é difícil.

—O que houve Sasu...? — começou a questionar, preocupada pelo estado dele, mas foi interrompida.

—Eu te amo – falou ele, de uma vez, enquanto a encarava.

—O que? — perguntou, com uma voz aguda. —Acho que eu não ouvi direito – disse ela, completamente confusa.

—Você ouviu certo, sim.

—Isso é algum tipo de brincadeira, Sasuke?

—Não, não é – disse, sério. —Eu te amo, Sakura. Sempre te amei — repetiu ele, sem rodeios. Já havia trancafiado seus sentimentos por tempo demais.

—O que? Não, Sasuke. Você… Você sempre me odiou.

—Eu nunca te odiei, Sakura. Bom, é claro que quando a gente era criança e você vivia correndo atrás de mim, eu te achava irritante – falou, enquanto dava um sorriso nervoso e sem humor. —Mas, a medida que o tempo foi passando e a gente foi crescendo, eu fui me apaixonando por você – continuou ele, olhando dentro dos olhos dela. —Só que eu não sabia como agir perto de você. Não sabia o que fazer. Então continuei te tratando como sempre te tratei. Continuei sendo um idiota com você.

—Sasuke…

—Quando eu soube que você ia embora, eu fiquei arrasado. Percebi que amava você mais do que eu imaginava – confessou ele, lembrando de quando ela havia se mudado para Tóquio. —Você não tem ideia de como eu fiquei feliz quando soube que você voltaria pra cá.

—Sasuke, eu… Eu não sei… — começou uma Sakura totalmente perdida, sem conseguir formular sentenças completas; os pensamentos embaralhados. —Não sei o que te dizer… Eu…

—Diga que me ama. Diz que nesse tempo todo você sentiu minha falta, como eu senti a sua – falou ele, se aproximando mais dela. —Por favor, diz que ainda gosta, mesmo que seja só pouco, de mim.

Sakura o olhou, atônita. Ela ainda não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Sasuke Uchiha estava se declarando pra ela! O que ela poderia falar?

Mas não teve muito tempo para pensar em uma resposta, pois quando caiu em si, a boca de Sasuke estava colada à sua.

.

.

.

..

...

E agora, o que será que a Sakura vai fazer?

Ah, vocês acharam o Sasuke muito OC?

É meio difícil fazer algo romântico, sem mudar um pouquinho a personalidade dele...

.

**Biahcerejeira**, muito obrigada por comentar! Adoro seus reviews *-* Espero que você tenha gostado do capítulo :D

**Tia Celinha**, que bom que você gostou do momento NaruHina *-* E adivinhou quando disse que poderiam haver fortes emoções nesse capítulo. Espero que você tenha gostado. Sempre tento postar o mais rápido possível, pois, assim como você, também sofro com a demora em atualizações de fics que adoro :( Enfim, muito obrigada por comentar!

**Evinha**, que bom que você gostou do último capítulo. Espero que goste desse também! Seus pedidos foram atendidos e o Sasuke se declarou. Resta saber o que a Sakura fará agora, né? Fiquei muito feliz que por você ter começado a acompanhar Salvando a Pátria :D Muito obrigada por comentar!


	8. Sentimentos

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 7

.

Sentimentos

.

..

Sakura tentou. Ela tentou ser forte e não ceder ao beijo.

Mas a sensação da boca dele na dela, dos lábios finos de Sasuke pressionados aos seus, foi demais para Sakura. E antes que pudesse perceber, já estava correspondendo ao beijo.

Sasuke desceu uma das mãos que estava no rosto dela para a cintura da garota; a outra foi parar na nuca de Sakura, a trazendo para mais perto dele. Sakura colocou as mãos nos ombros dele, enquanto os dois se beijavam apaixonadamente.

Quando o ar lhes faltou, se separaram. Olharam-se por alguns instantes.

Sakura rodeou o pescoço dele com os braços, e uma de suas mãos passava pelos cabelos lisos e rebeldes dele.

—Sakura… — falou Sasuke, apenas num sussurro. Lentamente abriu os olhos para fitá-la.

Os dois encararam-se intensamente; inebriados pelas sensações que causavam um no outro.

E logo depois já estavam se beijando novamente.

Enquanto as bocas se moviam famintas, os corações batiam acelerados.

Naquele momento nada mais importava. Não havia mais Naruto e Hinata, não havia mais ninguém. Não existia mais parque, e nem o mundo lá fora. Só haviam os dois, completamente entregues um ao outro.

—Você ainda me ama? —perguntou Sasuke, esperançoso e com certa ansiedade na voz, assim que se separaram. As mãos dele seguravam Sakura pela cintura.

—Eu… eu amo – admitiu Sakura, para ele e para si mesma. E se surpreendeu com sua resposta. _Ela ainda amava Sasuke?_

Sim. Não havia como negar. Não depois de beijá-lo desse jeito. Não depois de se sentir nas nuvens com a declaração dele. Não podia negar que amava Sasuke quando seu coração batia acelerado dentro do peito por causa dele.

—Teme! Sakura! Até que enfim achamos vocês – falou Naruto, completamente alheio ao que estava acontecendo entre os dois.

E assim que ouviu a voz do loiro, Sakura pareceu cair em si. Afastou-se de Sasuke rapidamente, e se virou para Hinata e Naruto, que se aproximavam.

—Então, vamos embora? —perguntou Naruto.

—Sim, vamos – respondeu Sakura, mal esperando o noivo de Hinata terminar de falar.

.

..

...

Enquanto observava a amiga se apressar, indo na frente dos três em direção ao estacionamento, Hinata se perguntava o que tinha dado em Sakura. Ou melhor: _O que havia acontecido entre a rosada e Sasuke?_ O jeito que os dois estavam poderia ter passado despercebido por seu noivo, mas não pela Hyuuga. Hinata tinha certeza que ela e Naruto haviam atrapalhado alguma coisa.

.

..

…

No carro – sentada ao lado de Hinata no banco de trás –, Sakura ainda não acreditava no que havia acontecido há alguns instantes.

Estava se sentido confusa. Mais do que isso, estava se sentindo culpada. Por Deus! Ela tinha um namorado. Como havia beijado Sasuke? Como podia ter se entregado a ele daquele jeito? E o pior: Havia dito que o amava. Tinha falado aquilo sem pensar, mas isso não tornava as coisas menos piores. Pelo contrário, se havia dito sem pensar era porque tinha sido espontâneo; tinha vindo do coração.

Então ela ainda amava Sasuke?

Depois de todo esse tempo, Sakura achava que já não sentia mais nada por ele. É claro que quando o viu de novo sentiu algo se revirando em seu estômago. Também se sentia nervosa e vulnerável na presença dele. Mas teimava em dizer para si mesma que isso não era nada. Afinal, tinha certeza que já tinha superado a paixão que sentia pelo Uchiha na adolescência.

Mas parece que isso não era totalmente verdade.

Não podia mais negar que Sasuke mexia com ela. Na verdade, ele fazia mais que isso; já havia admitido que o amava.

Mas, e Sasori?

Antes da declaração de Sasuke, Sakura acreditava que amava o namorado. Mas agora ela amava Sasuke, e não Sasori? Amava os dois? Nunca havia deixado de amar Sasuke? Nunca havia amado Sasori de verdade? Amava Sasori, e só estava confusa pela declaração de seu antigo amor?

Todas essas perguntas dançavam na mente da Haruno. E ela já não conseguia mais entender o que sentia. Sakura não sabia o que pensar. Sua cabeça e seu coração estavam completamente confusos. E enquanto não sabia o que fazer, ela apenas tentava ignorar os outros passageiros do carro – principalmente Sasuke, claro.

Seu rosto estava virado para a janela da caminhonete de Naruto. Sakura não se atreveu a olhar para frente em nenhum momento, com medo de encontrar os olhos daquele que havia a deixado nesse estado de confusão. Qualquer movimento, pensava Sakura, poderia fazer com que seus olhos se encontrassem com os dele, através do pequeno espelho retrovisor.

Também não virava para a esquerda pois não queria encarar o olhar questionador que, provavelmente, tomava a face de Hinata. O mesmo olhar que Sakura tinha visto no rosto da amiga quando minutos antes de saírem do parque.

Depois de vinte minutos – que passaram como uma eternidade para a rosada –, a caminhonete de Naruto parava em frente a fazenda Haruno. Com um_ tchau_, Sakura se despediu; saindo rapidamente do carro, sem nem mesmo olhar no rosto dos três que ficaram.

Já dentro de casa, a Haruno se sentia um pouco mais aliviada. Mas o turbilhão de sentimentos ainda a dominava.

—Já chegou, minha filha? —falou Mebuki, tirando a rosada de seus devaneios. —Vem, já vou servir o jantar.

—Ah, não vou jantar mãe – disse ela. – Eu já comi no parque.

_Um pouco antes de Sasuke Uchiha se declarar para mim, e me beijar! _Foi inevitável não pensar nisso. Na verdade, Sakura não pensava em outra coisa.

Droga! Por que Sasuke tinha feito isso? Por que tinha que fazê-la desenterrar sentimentos do passado? Logo agora! Agora que ela já tinha sua vida resolvida, em Tóquio – com Sasori.

Ela tinha – tem! —um namorado, que a havia pedido em casamento por sinal. E ela estava bem assim. Um pouco indecisa é verdade, mas iria resolver tudo.

Por que Sasuke tinha que bagunçar sua vida agora? Bagunçar seus sentimentos desse jeito não era justo. Ele tinha a ignorado por quatorze anos!

Recusando novamente um convite para o jantar – dessa vez feito pelo pai –, Sakura subiu para o quarto. Talvez sozinha ela pudesse pensar melhor, e colocar os sentimentos em ordem.

.

..

…

Mas, definitivamente, isso não estava acontecendo. Sakura já estava sozinha em seu quarto há mais de duas horas. E ainda se sentia completamente confusa.

E estava muito difícil raciocinar quando não conseguia parar de pensar nos momentos que tivera com Sasuke no parque. Estava sendo difícil não lembrar dos beijos dele; da forma como ele havia se declarado para ela; do modo que ele havia a olhado…

Vira e mexe, esses pensamentos monopolizavam as ideias da garota, e ela tinha que fazer um esforço para pensar em como resolveria a situação em que tinha se metido.

Sakura admitia que havia sido muito bom ficar com Sasuke. Ela tinha ficado muito abalada com a declaração dele, e não podia negar que também havia gostado de ouvir Sasuke dizer que a amava. Ouvir o Uchiha dizendo que sempre a amou, fazia com que Sakura se sentisse especial.

Ela sabia que se sentir assim, tão feliz com a declaração dele significava que ela ainda sentia algo muito forte por Sasuke. Algo que poderia ser amor. Sim, após pensar, e relutar em aceitar isso, Sakura admitia que possivelmente ainda era apaixonada por Sasuke. Mas, por outro lado, ela podia estar confundindo as coisas, não?

Entre ela e Sasuke nada poderia acontecer – nada além do que já havia acontecido hoje mais cedo. Ela tinha um namorado; e Sasori não merecia isso. Por Deus! Ele a havia pedido em casamento. E ela, havia acabado de beijar outro cara.

Por isso, depois de pensar e repensar, Sakura havia decidido que iria falar com Sasuke. Explicaria que entre eles não podia existir nada além de amizade.

É, era isso. Talvez, tentou convencer a si mesma, ela só tivesse confundido as coisas com o Uchiha, por causa da declaração dele. Não podia jogar fora o relacionamento que havia construído com Sasori.

Além disso, Sasuke poderia ter mentido ao dizer que a amava, não? Talvez ele só quisesse que ela fosse mais uma de suas conquistas. Sakura já tinha ouvido falar na fama dele, desde que havia voltado para Konoha. Talvez ela fosse só mais uma.

E, talvez, fosse melhor assim.

Mas então, por que pensar nessa ideia fazia com que ela sentisse uma dorzinha no peito?

.

..

...

_Janta comigo hoje à noite?_

_Sasuke_

Foi com que o que Sakura se deparou ao acordar – um pouco mais tarde que de costume –, e olhar as horas no celular.

Um convite.

De Sasuke.

A primeira coisa que Sakura queria saber era como ele havia conseguido o número de seu celular.

A segunda, era: O que ela deveria responder?

_Não, não vou jantar com você porque tenho um namorado. _Era uma possível resposta_._

Mas Sakura sabia que teria que vê-lo e explicar isso pessoalmente. Precisava falar com Sasuke, querendo ou não.

E por um momento se odiou ao constatar que, uma parte dela, queria sim vê-lo.

Então, logo após o almoço, Sakura respondeu à mensagem com um _sim_.

_._

_.._

_..._

Antes de ir se arrumar para o encontro com Sasuke, Sakura foi até a cozinha falar com a mãe.

—O que foi, querida? —perguntou Mebuki, atenciosa. —Veio pedir algo especial para o jantar?

—Não, mãe. Vim avisar que não vou jantar.

—O que aconteceu, filha? Você já não jantou ontem – falou a senhora Haruno, preocupada.

—Eu vou jantar, mãe – falou Sakura. —Só que não aqui.

Vendo o olhar questionador de Mebuki, Sakura soube que só o simples "não vou jantar aqui", não bastava.

—Vou jantar com o Sasuke – explicou, hesitante.

—Hum. Divirta-se – falou simplesmente Mebuki.

Sakura se surpreendeu. Sua mãe não havia feito mais nenhuma pergunta… Nem mesmo havia perguntado os detalhes que os havia levado até este jantar.

Mas ela é que não ia reclamar. Já tinha que resolver muita coisa por hoje…

.

..

…

Sasuke estacionou sua caminhonete na frente da casa da fazenda Haruno.

Ele estava um pouco nervoso. Não sabia como agir nesses encontros. Na verdade, Sasuke não precisava disso para ficar com outras garotas. Eram sempre elas quem vinham atrás dele. O Uchiha não precisava fazer esforço nenhum. Nada convites para jantares ou coisas assim.

Porém, com Sakura era diferente. Ela era diferente. Não sabia nem o que dizer perto dela. Nunca havia sido muito bom com palavras mesmo. Mas sabia que a parte mais difícil ele já tinha feito. Já havia se declarado para Sakura, coisa que nunca tinha feito a mais ninguém na vida.

Agora precisava convencer Sakura a viver esse amor. Ela não era mais aquela garotinha apaixonada que vivia correndo atrás dele, Sasuke sabia disso. Mas Sakura havia dito que ainda o amava, e era nisso que Sasuke se agarrava agora.

Então dessa vez, ele faria tudo certo. Não a perderia de novo.

Iria deixar seu orgulho de lado. Iria lutar por ela.

—Boa noite senhora Haruno – falou, assim que Mebuki abriu a porta e o conduziu até a sala.

—Boa noite, Sasuke – respondeu à saudação dele. —Sakura ainda está no quarto, se arrumando. Você pode esperar aqui. Sente-se.

—Obrigado – respondeu ele.

—Kizashi deu uma saidinha. Precisava falar com alguns empregados – disse Mebuki, explicando a ausência do marido. —Eu vou até a cozinha. Fique à vontade, está bem?

Sasuke assentiu. E enquanto via a senhora Haruno se dirigir para a cozinha, agradecia pelo pai de Sakura não estar em casa. Ele nem saberia o que dizer se Kizashi perguntasse alguma coisa sobre o relacionamento dele com a filha do homem. Hoje em dia, as coisas podiam estar diferentes. Mas em Konoha, os pais ainda eram muito rígidos em relação a namoros. E ele e Sakura ainda nem estavam namorando.

Mas, Sasuke pretendia mudar isso esta noite.

.

..

…

Quando Sakura desceu as escadas – em direção à sala –, e avistou Sasuke, ela soube que a resolução que tinha chegado na noite passada estava indo por água abaixo.

Era impossível não pensar em como seria bom ficar com Sasuke. Não dava para não pensar nisso, vendo ele ali, todo arrumado e lindo, esperando por ela; sentindo o olhar intenso dele sobre si.

—Oi – disse ela, quando parou na frente dele.

—Oi – respondeu Sasuke, tentando sorrir gentilmente. —Vamos?

Sakura assentiu.

—Mãe, nós já estamos indo – disse, quando os dois passaram pela porta da cozinha, em direção a porta da frente.

—Tudo bem, querida. Bom jantar!

Os dois passaram pela varanda da casa, e se dirigiram até o carro dele. Sakura se surpreendeu, quando Sasuke abriu a porta do carona para.

—Obrigada – disse a Haruno, enquanto entrava no carro.

Sasuke assentiu. Depois deu a volta para sentar no banco do motorista.

Depois de dez minutos dentro do carro, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse falado nada, Sakura resolveu se pronunciar:

—É… Sasuke, para onde nós estamos indo? —perguntou. Ela estava um pouco confusa já que Sasuke não estava no caminho que levava até o Ichiraku, único lugar onde as pessoas iam jantar em Kokoha.

—É um restaurante que abriu há pouco tempo em Suna. É muito bom, acho que você vai gostar.

—Ah, tudo bem – falou Sakura, um pouco surpresa. Ela realmente tinha achado que os dois iriam para o Ichiraku.

.

..

…

—O que foi? Não gostou daqui? —perguntou Sasuke, quando os dois já estavam jantando. Sakura estava tão pensativa e silenciosa…

—Não, está tudo ótimo – ela apressou-se em dizer.

E estava tudo ótimo mesmo. A comida era uma delícia; o lugar era aconchegante e bonito. Só o que não estava ótimo para SaKura, era Sasuke sendo tão gentil e preocupado com ela. Ele tinha aberto a porta do carro; puxado a cadeira do restaurante para que ela sentasse. Isso dificultava tudo. Como ela ia dizer que não podia ficar com ele quando o que mais queria era se atirar nos braços de Sasuke agora mesmo?

—A comida está uma delícia – falou Sakura. Queria que ele soubesse que realmente estava gostando do jantar. E de jantar com ele…

—É, eu vim aqui com minha família há alguns meses. Viemos comemorar a gravidez de Konan – disse ele. —Achei que você fosse gostar daqui. Apesar de saber que você deve ir a restaurantes muitos chiques em Tóquio.

—Ah, eu não vou a muitos não – falou ela, sincera. —Mas esse aqui não perde nem um pouco para os que eu já fui – falou, sorrindo. E quando sorriu, encarou Sasuke.

E se arrependeu disso.

Por quê ele tinha que olhar pra ela desse jeito? O olhar dele era tão terno e, ao mesmo tempo, tão intenso que Sakura já sentia suas bochechas coradas.

Por isso, ela desviou o olhar, e se concentrou em terminar de comer.

.

..

…

Quando Sasuke estacionou o carro na frente da casa dela, Sakura pensou que conseguiria adiar a conversa com ele.

Como ela supôs, Sasuke não havia falado nada no restaurante. Ele era discreto, e não falaria nada sobre o que havia acontecido entre eles em um local público. E ela é que não ia começar o assunto.

Como estava sem coragem para falar a ele sua decisão , Sakura já ia se despedindo de Sasuke – ou melhor, fugindo dele – antes que o Uchiha resolvesse falar.

—Bom, obrigada pelo jantar, Sasuke – disse ela, já se preparando para sair do carro. —Até mais!

—Você não acha que nós precisamos conversar? —perguntou ele.

Vendo que não poderia mais fugir do assunto, Sakura concordou.

—Acho – falou, se virando de lado no banco para ficar de frente pra ele. —Acho sim.

—Então… Sobre nós – começou ele, sem jeito. —Eu andei pensando que…

—Sasuke, nós não podemos ficar juntos – disse ela, interrompendo a tentativa dele de falar.

— Por quê? —questionou ele. —Você disse que me ama. E eu — Sasuke respirou fundo, para tomar coragem e continuar —eu te amo, Sakura. Então, qual é o problema?

Droga! Por que ele tinha que falar assim?

Sakura havia se tornado uma mulher decidida; que falava o que pensava. Mas Sasuke abalava suas estruturas. Perto dele ela se tornava uma garotinha novamente, imatura e vulnerável.

Além disso, Sakura não queria magoá-lo, e a essa altura a hipótese de Sasuke ter mentido só para conquistá-la já havia sido descartada. O jantar havia sido incrível. Sasuke, ela percebeu, havia se esforçado tanto para agradá-la… E agora, olhar nos olhos dele, enquanto ele dizia novamente que a amava, fazia Sakura ter vontade de não falar nada, só abraçá-lo e ficar pra sempre ao lado dele.

—Sasuke, você não entende. Eu… – Era tão difícil falar isso a ele. Ela sabia que se contasse sobre Sasori, tudo estaria acabado. Perderia todas as chances de ficar com Sasuke.

—Você… — falou ele, incentivando-a a continuar.

—Eu tenho – começou ela. _Eu tenho um namorado, _era o que deveria dizer. Todavia, não foi o que Sakura falou. —Tenho que voltar para Tóquio em menos de dois meses, Sasuke – falou, achando uma forma de mostrar a ele que não podiam ficar juntos. Uma que não envolvia seu compromisso com Sasori.

—Eu sei. Mas isso não te impede de ficar comigo – disse ele, pegando a mão dela. —Vamos viver o presente, Sakura. Não vamos pensar no depois, só no agora. E agora, o que eu mais quero é ficar com você.

—Sasuke…

—Eu sei que talvez eu não te mereça. Sei que te fiz sofrer – admitiu ele. —Mas eu mudei. Você não faz ideia que como é difícil pra mim, falar tudo isso. Eu estou tentando; estou me esforçando para ser alguém melhor. Alguém melhor pra você – falou, quebrando a maioria das barreiras dela. —Me dê uma chance, Sakura.

Diante dessas palavras, o que ela poderia fazer?

O que ela poderia fazer a não ser beijá-lo?

Beijá-lo com toda a sua vontade, com todo o seu coração. Admitindo para si mesma que nunca havia deixado de amar Sasuke. Que nunca havia amado mais ninguém de verdade, além dele. Que não podia fugir desse amor. Ela amava Sasuke, e ele a amava. Era só isso que importava, para o resto ela daria um jeito.

—Isso foi um sim? —perguntou ele, quando se separaram ofegantes.

—Um sim? Um sim pra quê? —ela já não sabia mais o que ele havia dito, o que ela deveria dizer.

Estava nas nuvens, estava tão feliz!

Sasuke sorriu de canto.

—Você me dá uma chance? Aceita namorar comigo? —falou, olhando intensamente nos olhos verdes dela.

—Sim – falou, sorrindo pra ele.

—Que bom – disse ele, para logo depois beijá-la, tomando a iniciativa dessa vez.

O beijo era intenso, de tirar o fôlego. Apaixonado, de fazer o coração acelerar.

—Acho melhor eu entrar agora – falou Sakura, depois do beijo.

—Tudo bem, nos vemos amanhã—falou ele, para depois dar mais um beijo nela; dessa vez um beijo rápido.

—Até amanhã! —falou, sorrindo e se afastando dele; saindo só carro antes que começassem a se beijar novamente ou antes que seus pais aparecessem na porta da frente.

Quando chegou na varanda, se virou para poder ver o Uchiha. O carro ainda estava parado, e Sasuke sorriu pra ela. Como ele ficava lindo sorrindo de canto!

Ela sorriu também. E ficou lá até ver a caminhonete dar partida.

E enquanto entrava dentro de casa, Sakura tinha certeza de três coisas: Ela amava Sasuke; ela queria ficar com o Uchiha; e, ela ligaria para Sasori, no dia seguinte, e terminaria tudo com ele.

.

.

..

...

**Oi! Desculpem-me pela demora em postar o capítulo. Mas é que é fim de ano e tô atolada até o pescoço de trabalhos e provas na faculdade. Por isso, não poderei postar mais nenhum capítulo nessa semana e nem na semana que vem - na verdade, agora mesmo eu devia estar estudando, ao invés de estar aqui. Sinto muito, gente. Mas, não fiquem bravos comigo, por favor. Logo estarei de férias, e vou me dedicar a escrever. Além disso, De Volta já está na reta final, e graças as férias, acho que vou poder terminá-la até antes do Natal. Respondo os reviews no próximo capítulo. Aliás, muito obrigada por todos os cometários :D Até mais!**


	9. Bola de Neve

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 8

.

Bola de Neve

.

..

Se alguém dissesse para Sakura que, ao voltar para Konoha, receberia uma declaração de amor de Sasuke Uchiha, ela jamais acreditaria.

Nunca imaginaria que Sasuke gostava dela. Nunca havia imaginado que um cara como ele se declararia daquele jeito.

Mas, havia acontecido. Seus sonhos adolescentes tinham se tornado realidade. Sasuke a amava.

E apesar de achar que não o amava mais, Sakura tinha descoberto que ainda era complemente apaixonada por ele. Parecia até que ela tinha voltado a ser aquela adolescente boba e apaixonada; e só ao lembrar de Sasuke dizendo _eu te amo_, já tinha vontade de sorrir.

Mas, é claro que haviam alguns detalhes que não deixavam a felicidade de Sakura ser completa…

Ela estava enganando duas pessoas que considerava muito importantes.

Não estava sendo verdadeira com Sasuke.

Estava traindo Sasori.

Por isso, não conseguia se sentir em paz. Pelo menos não, enquanto não resolvesse toda a situação.

Sakura sabia que dar um fora em alguém por telefone, não era a forma mais correta de terminar um relacionamento. Ela também sabia que havia errado ao aceitar namorar com Sasuke, enquanto ainda namorava Sasori. Ela sabia. E sentia-se extremamente culpada por isso. Estava sendo complemente egoísta.

Ela estava sim agindo errado.

Tecnicamente, estava com dois caras ao mesmo tempo.

Mas Sakura resolveu dar um desconto para si mesma. Ela era sempre tão certinha. Provavelmente, estava com um saldo positivo para cometer um errinho, não?

Tudo bem, dois. Já que ela estava traindo Sasori, e enganando Sasuke.

Vendo as coisas desse jeito, a Haruno sentia vontade de chorar novamente. Assim como havia feito na noite anterior ao botar a cabeça no travesseiro, e lembrar como Sasori era uma ótima pessoa; e que ele a havia pedido em casamento. _Como ela estava fazendo isso com ele? _

Ela era mesmo uma pessoa horrível.

Mas aí, lembrava de Sasuke e já não sabia mais o que era certo ou errado. Apenas, queria ficar ao lado dele. Nada mais. Porque ela o amava.

Amava Sasuke; não Sasori.

Então, não era justo ficar com o ruivo, era? Sua consciência a lembrava que também não era justo traí-lo.

Mas, fazer o quê? Na noite passada, ela não tinha conseguido dizer não a Sasuke. E agora, o estrago já estava feito.

As coisas entre ela e Sasuke haviam acontecido rápido demais. E, agora só o que Sakura podia fazer era terminar com Sasori o mais depressa possível. E, por telefone, já que ela não podia ir até Tóquio agora.

Ia ser difícil falar com Sasori, ela sabia. Mas já tinha se decidido.

Não estava nem ligando se faria a coisa certa ao trocar seu relacionamento sério e estável com Sasori, por uma possibilidade de viver seu amor com Sasuke. E riu ao lembrar, que há poucos dias, odiava o Uchiha – ao ponto de querer esfregar na cara dele que já estava em outra. E agora, só pensava em quando ia vê-lo novamente…

E pensar em Sasuke, fazia com que ela se sentisse bem.

Mas logo depois, se sentia mal novamente. Porque sabia que não estava fazendo a coisa certa.

Não conseguia nem imaginar como falaria para Sasori que não só não aceitaria seu pedido de casamento, mas também queria por fim ao relacionamento dos dois. E mais, para fazer a coisa certa, Sakura deveria contar que estava apaixonada por outro. Mas, como ela conseguiria fazer isso? O que ela menos queria era magoar Sasori.

E o pior é que não estava agindo errado somente com Sasori. Também estava enganando Sasuke. Sakura sabia que deveria contar a verdade ao Uchiha; contar que tinha um namorado em Tóquio. E torcer para que Sasuke entendesse a situação.

Meu Deus! Como ela tinha se metido nisso? Como ela tinha metido os pés pelas mãos assim?

Parecia que não havia uma saída.

Droga! Será que ela não podia ser feliz sem magoar ninguém?

.

..

…

Um pouco mais calma, após respirar fundo e parar de se atormentar, a Haruno havia decidido que a primeira coisa a ser feita era terminar com Sasori. Depois, ela pensaria no resto.

Havia decidido ligar para o ruivo logo após o almoço, pois sabia que ele não gostava de acordar muito cedo; e não queria pegar o quase ex-namorado de mau humor, já que o assunto que tinha para tratar com ele não era nada fácil…

Por isso, desceu às escadas, para ajudar a mãe com o almoço. Pelo menos assim ela manteria a cabeça ocupada. Dessa forma não pensaria em Sasori, e nem em Sasuke – se bem que era meio difícil não pensar no segundo, e na noite passada.

—Bom dia, mãe! —falou, animada, assim que entrou na cozinha. Deu um beijo no rosto de Mebuki.

—Bom dia! —respondeu à filha. —Pelo visto o jantar de ontem foi bom…

—Sim, foi – disse, e suspirou logo em seguida.

—Você ainda gosta dele, não é? —perguntou a senhora Haruno.

—Sim – respondeu, percebendo que não podia esconder nada da mãe. As mães sempre costumam adivinhar as coisas, Sakura pensou. —Eu achei que não gostasse mais, mas eu gosto. Eu ainda amo o Sasuke, mãe – confessou. —E ele… Ele também me ama.

—Disso eu sabia, filha – falou Mebuki, surpreendendo Sakura. —Vi o jeito como ele olhava para você aquele dia, no almoço.

—E não me disse nada, dona Mebuki?

—Ah, me desculpe, – explicou-se – mas achei que Sasuke deveria correr um pouquinho atrás de você, para variar.

Sakura riu. De certa forma, sua mãe estava certa.

—Nós estamos namorando – contou de uma vez.

— Imaginei que sim – disse Mebuki.

—A senhora está desapontada por que não me fiz de difícil? —perguntou Sakura, divertida.

— Deveria dizer que sim, — começou – mas não estou. Deve ter sido difícil para você resistir ao Sasuke. Quer dizer, Itachi é lindo. Mas Sasuke… Sasuke é um pão.

—Mãe! —falou Sakura, reprendendo a mãe, e ao mesmo tempo, rindo. —E… um _pão_?

—É, um pão. Significa que ele é muito, muito lindo – explicou Mebuki, em tom de brincadeira.

—É, eu imaginei que fosse isso – disse, sorrindo para a mãe. —Deixe só o senhor Kizashi ouvir você…

.

..

...

Após o almoço, Sakura aproveitou que os pais haviam ido tirar um cochilo para ligar para Sasori, pois percebeu que agora também teria que esconder seu relacionamento com o ruivo – que estava prestes a acabar – dos pais.

Nunca havia falado de Sasori para os pais. E, bom... não seria agora que falaria.

A situação parecia piorar cada vez mais. Sakura pensou no que seus pais diriam se soubessem o que ela tinha feito.

A bola de neve estava ficando cada vez maior.

A garota respirou fundo mais uma vez, e tomou coragem para dar o primeiro passo para fugir da bola de neve, que ameaçava esmagá-la.

Mesmo sabendo que a conversa não seria nada fácil, ela sabia que quanto antes terminasse com Sasori, melhor. Desse jeito, ela não enganaria ainda mais o ruivo; e poderia consertar, pelo menos uma parte, do rolo em que havia se metido.

—_Oi amor _– falou o ruivo, ao atender no segundo toque.

—É…Oi! —respondeu, a voz já vacilante. Sakura já havia ficado nervosa apenas por ouvir a voz de Sasori; e por saber o que teria que dizer a seguir.

—_Então, como estão as coisas?_ —perguntou ele. _—Estou com saudades._

—Está tudo bem, Sasori – respondeu, ignorando a parte do _Estou com saudades_. —E com você? —perguntou, educadamente. Achou que ir direto ao assunto não seria uma boa forma de começar.

—_Tudo bem também _– disse ele.

—Que bom – falou Sakura. —É… Sasori… Nós precisamos conversar – começou, antes que perdesse a coragem.

—_É muito importante, meu amor?_ —perguntou, nem dando chances para ela responder._ —É que agora preciso ir para a clínica. Me chamaram para ir lá hoje, para que eu já vá me adaptando ao emprego. _

Assim como Sakura, Sasori havia conseguido um emprego em uma das clínicas mais respeitadas de Tóquio, e começaria a trabalhar na semana que vem.

—É… Tudo bem – falou ela, já prevendo que a conversa com Sasori precisaria ser adiada, pelo menos, até amanhã.

— _Então, depois nos falamos. Agora preciso mesmo ir _– explicou. _—Te amo, Tchau! _—se despediu ele. E desligou.

E apesar de se sentir frustrada, Sakura achou melhor Sasori ter desligado antes que ela tivesse que se despedir dele; porque dessa vez ela não poderia dizer _eu também_.

.

..

...

Após a tentativa frustrada de acabar o namoro com Sasori, Sakura sentou-se na varanda de casa. Apreciando a vista que tinha, dos campos verdes de Konoha, ela se sentia mais calma de alguma forma.

Até havia pensado em sair para caminhar, mas desistiu, pois poderia encontrar Sasuke. Não queria vê-lo agora; não podia evitar se sentir culpada se estivesse ao lado do Uchiha, enquanto não colocasse um ponto final no namoro com Sasori.

Mas, enquanto olhava a paisagem a sua frente, tentando não pensar em nada, ouviu passos. Passos indicando que alguém se aproximava. E, ao virar a cabeça para o lado, Sakura constatou que os passos eram de Sasuke.

Enquanto ele se aproximava, Sakura pensou se deveria contar a verdade; se deveria contar que tinha um namorado em Tóquio, e que ainda não tinha terminado com ele… Mas iria terminar.

Até na sua cabeça a conversa toda já parecia uma enrolação sem fim. O que Sasuke faria se ela falasse de Sasori para ele?

—Oi – falou o Uchiha, tirando-a de seus devaneios. Ele sorriu de canto logo em seguida, e parou na frente dela.

—Oi – disse Sakura, sem conseguir controlar o sorriso ao vê-lo ali. Parecia que quando Sasuke estava perto todos os pensamentos sumiam; todos os medos também.

—Pensei que a gente podia ir caminhar – falou ele, num convite explícito.

—Pode ser – falou ela, um pouco tímida. Sasuke a deixava assim, parecendo aquela menina de anos atrás.

Sakura levantou-se e ficou de frente para ele; e achou que já estava meio velha para sentir borboletas no estômago, contudo, foi a sensação que teve quando Sasuke pegou sua mão.

De mãos dadas, os dois caminhavam em silêncio. Pareciam dois adolescentes que não sabiam o que fazer no primeiro encontro.

—Aconteceu alguma coisa? —perguntou, finalmente, Sasuke. —Você estava tão pensativa, na varanda – falou ele, fazendo com que Sakura lembrasse novamente do que queria esquecer.

Agora era a hora, ela pensou. Era o momento de contar tudo a Sasuke.

Mas, a coragem para fazer isso já havia a abandonado.

E Sakura tentou convencer a si mesma que era melhor terminar com Sasori antes de falar qualquer coisa a Sasuke.

—Não, não aconteceu nada – respondeu.

—Minha mãe te convidou para ir almoçar lá em casa – disse Sasuke, mudando de assunto.

—Ah, é? —perguntou, agora já tinha esquecido dos problemas. Perto de Sasuke, parecia que tudo estava certo. —E você vai me apresentar como sua namorada formalmente? —perguntou, com um sorriso brincalhão.

—Eu já contei a eles que nós estamos namorando.

—Eu também – falou ela, olhando para ele. Riu, ao lembrar das coisas que a mãe tinha falado mais cedo.

—O que foi? —perguntou, curioso pelo riso dela.

—Minha mãe acha que eu deveria ter feito você correr atrás de mim um pouco mais.

— Ah, é? E o que você acha? —perguntou ele, a encarando.

—Eu acho que você vai ter que correr atrás de mim agora – falou ela, fazendo Sasuke erguer uma sobrancelha, confuso.

Mas quando Sakura soltou sua mão e saiu correndo, ele entendeu; e, logo após, saiu correndo atrás dela.

Sakura se sentia bem, com o vento em seus cabelos; tão livre. Além disso, Sasuke estava por perto.

Logo o Uchiha a alcançou, abraçando-a por trás. Sakura se virou, cercada pelos braços dele. Estavam com os rostos tão próximos, a respiração acelerada. O vento fazia com que os cabelos voassem, fazendo com que Sasuke olhasse para a namorada intensamente, embriagado com o cheiro que vinha dos cabelos dela.

Sakura fez menção de que ia beijá-lo, mas, ao invés disso, o empurrou. Sasuke, surpreendido pela ação dela, acabou se desequilibrando e caindo; levando-a junto.

Os dois sorriram um para o outro. Estavam tão próximos…

—Acho que chega de se fazer de difícil, não é? —questionou Sasuke, espirituoso. E Sakura podia sentir a respiração dele contra sua boca.

—Acho que sim – falou, se aproximando ainda mais; os narizes se tocando.

—Não vai mais fugir? —perguntou ele, a fitando intensamente, enquanto colocava uma das mãos na nuca dela.

—Eu não quero fugir – disse, para logo sentir a boca de Sasuke pressionada a sua.

E estar ali, com Sasuke, fazia com ela percebesse que mesmo com a confusão que havia arrumado para si mesma; mesmo que sua vida estivesse virando de cabeça pra baixo, valia a pena.

Tudo sumia quando ela estava nos braços de Sasuke. Enquanto o beijava, deitada por cima dele na grama, Sakura sentia que algo dentro de si explodiria. Seu coração batia acelerado, e depois, tão fraco, que doía. Estar com Sasuke era tão… Tão mágico. A sensação era tão boa; e Sakura sabia que não sentiria isso com mais ninguém.

—Então, quando você vai ir lá em casa? —perguntou ele, quando se separaram após alguns beijos, sentando-se lado a lado.

—Acho que o cara deve ir na casa da garota primeiro… Sabe, para falar com o pai dela – falou ela, brincando.

—É, você tem razão.

—Eu estava brincando, Sasuke.

—Não, eu vou falar com seus pais – falou ele, sério. —Vou fazer tudo como deve ser – continuou. E Sakura achou fofo quando ele disse isso; parecia que Sasuke estava mesmo levando o namoro a sério.

—Nossa, você está mesmo apaixonado por mim – disse Sakura o encarando, sorrindo convencida.

—Não pense que eu vou me declarar novamente – antecipou ele.

—Pois então, não espere isso de mim também – ela retrucou.

—Mas eu disse _as palavras_ duas vezes, e você, só uma.

—Bom… Isso já é problema seu. Enquanto você não disser, eu também não vou falar – disse ela, sorrindo.

—Eu não me importo – falou ele, decidido. —Posso ver nos seus olhos.

—Convencido… — falou Sakura, enquanto Sasuke sorria de canto vendo a cara emburrada dela, que, aos olhos dele, parecia fofa.

Sakura virou a cara, mas Sasuke se aproximou mais da namorada e a beijou.

Sakura era tão linda, e ele se sentia tão feliz com ela. Mas, é claro, que Sasuke Uchiha não diria aquilo em alto e bom som. Já havia sido muito difícil dizer _as três palavras_. Mas, o moreno esperava, que Sakura também visse nos seus olhos tudo o que ele sentia por ela.

Enquanto o resto de tarde passava e o sol ia embora, os dois ficaram juntos, namorando, matando a saudade que sentiram um do outro; e depois de alguns beijos, Sakura já havia esquecido o porquê de estar irritada.

.

..

...

Já havia se passado uma semana, e Sakura ainda estava no mesmo dilema.

Seu namoro com Sasuke estava a mil maravilhas. O Uchiha já havia pedido sua mão em namoro – coisa que Sakura achava que não se fazia mais hoje em dia, mas ficou lisonjeada quando Sasuke o fez – ao seu pai. Ela também já tinha ido jantar na casa da família Uchiha, e tudo havia sido ótimo.

Mas, nem tudo eram flores. Sakura ainda não tinha conseguido terminar seu namoro com Sasori.

Não que não tivesse tentado, pelo contrário, havia ligado para o ruivo todos os dias. Mas ele sempre estava ocupado demais, e nunca dava tempo para que Sakura começasse o assunto. Ela já estava pensando que da próxima vez, só ia esperar Sasori atender o telefone e despejar tudo nos ouvidos dele. Mas não podia fazer isso, seria rude demais.

O pior é que ela não podia desabafar com ninguém, e guardar isso só pra si estava deixando Sakura pior ainda.

Não podia falar sobre o assunto com a mãe, claro que não. Nunca nem mesmo tinha mencionado o nome de Sasori para Mebuki.

Havia Hinata... Sakura tinha encontrado a amiga no dia anterior, mas a Hyuuga estava tão atarefada com os preparativos para o casamento com Naruto. Além disso, Hinata talvez não entendesse a situação. A morena era tímida e certinha, só havia tido um namorado em toda vida, e agora ia se casar com ele.

Não que Sakura tivesse tido muitos namorados. Na verdade, desde que havia se mudado para Tóquio, os estudos sempre vinham em primeiro lugar.

Na época do colégio, Sakura só havia ficado com um garoto – em um dos bailes da escola —, mas depois o pegou beijando outra garota na mesma noite. Na faculdade, tinha ficado com um garoto em uma das festas de aniversário de Ino. Aliás, Ino é que havia a empurrado para esse cara, que acabou bebendo demais e a fez servir de enfermeira a festa toda.

É, ela não costumava ter muita sorte…

Conheceu Sasori quando os dois estavam quase se formando. Saíram algumas vezes, e começaram a namorar. Ela não morria de amores por ele, mas Sasori era um cara legal e ela gostava dele. Além disso, ele compartilhava com ela o mesmo sonho: a medicina.

É, para alguém que nunca havia se considerado uma namoradeira, Sakura estava saindo fora dos padrões.

Agora, ele tinha dois namorados.

Então, como se uma luz tivesse surgido em cima de sua cabeça, Sakura sabia para quem ligar.

_Ino._

Sakura nem sabia quantas vezes, durante a faculdade, teve de acobertar Ino.

A loira ficava com vários garotos ao mesmo tempo. E quando algum deles ia procurá-la no dormitório – enquanto Ino já havia saído com outro – era Sakura quem tinha que inventar uma desculpa.

Isso sem falar que Ino tinha um noivo. Isso mesmo, um noivo.

Resumindo a história, a família de Ino, umas das mais tradicionais e ricas de Tóquio, queria que a garota se casasse com o filho de um dos sócios das empresas Yamanaka. Ino até mesmo teve que noivar com o cara.

Ficou noiva, mas não era fiel. O pior era que o garoto era mesmo apaixonado por Ino. Sakura ficava com muita pena do coitado…

Mas sua amiga tinha tomado jeito. Quando conheceu Sai, seu atual namorado, Ino tomou coragem e disse à família que não iria ter um casamento arranjado. Eles a deserdaram, mas Sakura nunca tinha visto a amiga tão feliz como estava agora.

E, Sakura tinha certeza de que a loira seria uma boa conselheira nesse momento.

.

..

...

Quando terminou de lavar a louça do almoço, Sakura resolveu ligar para Ino.

Mas achou melhor sair de casa para fazer isso, caso contrário, seus pais – que estavam na sala – poderiam ouvir.

_Que ótimo! _

Agora também estava enganando os pais.

Saiu andando pela fazenda, tentando achar um lugar, não muito perto, que tivesse sinal para o telefone.

Enfim conseguiu sinal no celular, perto do estábulo.

Ino atendeu no terceiro toque.

—_Sakura!_ —falou, escandalosa. _—Lembrou que tem uma amiga, é?_

—Oi para você também, Ino – disse, sorrindo pelo comportamento da amiga.

—_Então como estão as coisas aí no mato?_ —perguntou a loira. Sakura revirou os olhos, sabia que Ino jamais suportaria viver um só dia em uma fazenda.

—É sobre isso que tenho que falar com você – disse Sakura.

—_Quer que eu compre uma passagem de volta para você?_ —questionou, espirituosa. _—Cansou de ficar aí, nesse fim de mundo?_

—Não Ino. Me deixe falar.

—_Tudo bem, o que foi?_

—Lembra do Sasuke Uchiha, aquele garoto...– começou, mas foi interrompida por Ino.

—_...Aquele garoto que você gostava, mas te achava irritante? _—questionou, fazendo Sakura lembrar que a amiga adorava interromper os outros.

—É, ele mesmo. —Resolveu por falar frases mais curtas, para que Ino não a cortasse.

—_O que tem ele?_ —perguntou, curiosa. _—Não me diga que esse idiota te chamou de irritante novamente. Se eu fosse você, esfregava na cara dele que vai se casar e..._

—Ino, me escuta – falou ele, dessa vez, cortando a loira. —Não é nada disso.

—_Então me fale de uma vez o que é! Estou ficando curiosa. _—E Sakura teve que se controlar para não berrar que era isso que ela estava tentando fazer.

—Eu estou namorandocomoSasuke – falou.

—_Pera aí… O quê? _—perguntou Ino, não por não ter entendido, e sim, por estar surpresa.

—Ele se declarou para mim, Ino. Disse que sempre me amou – falou ela, bem rápido. —Eu sei que não estou fazendo a coisa certa… Quer dizer… E o Sasori? —continuou, aproveitando que Ino estava calada. —Meus Deus, Ino! O que eu faço?

—_Primeiro, respira, Sakura_ – falou, calma. _—Segundo, parabéns! _—disse, com uma voz que aparentava estar orgulhosa.

—O quê?

—_É, parabéns, garota. Em todos esses anos que a gente se conhece você era sempre tão certinha _– disse a loira, fazendo Sakura pensar em qual era o problema de fazer tudo certo. _—Você finalmente está vivendo, Sakura. _

—Ino, eu estou traindo o Sasori! —falou Sakura, tentando fazer Ino compreender o que estava acontecendo.

—_Eu sei_ – começou Ino. —_Mas também sei que você não o ama. E nem estou dizendo isso por causa desse Sasuke. Estou dizendo isso, porquê se você realmente amasse o Sasori teria aceitado casar com ele sem nem pensar, Sakura _– falou, e Sakura sabia que Ino estava certa. _—Era o que eu teria feito se Sai tivesse me pedido em casamento._

—É, eu sei disso agora – confessou Sakura. —Sei que não posso amar o Sasori porque amo o Sasuke.

—_Então não fique se culpando, como eu sei que você deve estar fazendo_ – disse Ino. Ela conhecia muito bem a amiga. Sabia que Sakura devia estar se sentindo mal. _—Aproveite, e agarre esse Sasuke de jeito, porquê pelo que você me falava, ele deve estar um gostoso hoje em dia…_ — disse Ino, fazendo a Haruno rir.

_Está mesmo_, Sakura pensou.

—O problema, Ino, é que enquanto eu não terminar com o Sasori não vou conseguir deixar de me sentir culpada – falou a rosada. —Só que quando ligo para o Sasori, ele está sempre ocupado e nunca pode falar comigo.

—_É, Sai me disse que Sasori já estava trabalhando na clínica_ – disse Ino. _—Imagino que ele deva estar praticamente morando lá. Trabalhar naquele clínica de ricaços foi o que ele sempre quis._

—É, e como vou conseguir falar com ele então? —perguntou Sakura, esperando que Ino você a luz no fim do túnel que era o rolo que ela havia se metido.

—_Nossa, parece até que ele está adivinhando o que você quer falar._

—Você acha que ele está desconfiado de alguma coisa? Não teria como, não é? — perguntou Sakura, começando a ficar preocupada.

—_É claro que não, Sakura. Só falei, por falar_ – disse a loira, acalmando Sakura. _—Mas se ele não deixa você falar por telefone, por que você não deixa para conversar com ele quando voltar para Tóquio?_ —sugeriu Ino. _—Por que mesmo que você decida ficar aí em Konoha com o Sasuke, vai ter que vir aqui resolver as coisas no hospital, não?_

—Mas, enquanto isso, eu continuo traindo o Sasori? —perguntou Sakura, odiando ouvir em voz alta o que estava fazendo. —E enganando o Sasuke? Namorando os dois ao mesmo tempo?

—_Tecnicamente, você não está enganando o Sasuke, só está omitindo algumas coisas_ – disse Ino. E Sakura quis saber qual era a diferença. —_E, você não está com dois caras ao mesmo tempo. Está só com Sasuke agora, não é? Você nem sequer viu o Sasori desde que começou a namorar o Sasuke _– continuou Ino. A forma da loira colocar as coisas podia ser um pouco forçada, mas estava fazendo com que Sakura se sentisse menos culpada. —_E a culpa não é sua, se o Sasori nem sequer tem tempo para falar com você. Por isso, eu te digo, Testuda, não fique se culpando. Aproveite muito a companhia do Sasuke gostosão _– Sakura sorriu – _e deixe para falar com o Sasori quando vier pra cá._

—Será mesmo, Ino? —questionou Sakura, ainda incerta se deveria seguir o conselho da amiga.

—_Estou te falando, Sakura_ – falou Ino, convicta. —_E você melhor do que ninguém sabe que eu tenho experiência no assunto _– disse, rindo. _—Se pelo telefone não está rolando, deixe para falar pessoalmente com ele._ —Agora a voz de Ino já estava mais séria.

—É, pode ser – disse a rosada, quase convencida de que a ideia de Ino não era tão ruim.

—_E, não fique se martirizando, entendeu? _—perguntou. —_Quando se trata do amor, não temos como fugir. E se você ama o Sasuke como eu amo o meu Sai, sabe disso._

—Obrigada, Ino.

—_Você sabe que sempre pode contar comigo_ – afirmou a loira.

—Sei sim – falou a rosada, abrindo um sorriso. —Agora vou parar de tomar seu tempo.

— _Até parece_—disse Ino. —_Te ligo amanhã então, para saber como andam as coisas._

—Ok. Até amanhã!

—_Até! Tchau!_

—Tchau!

E enquanto desligava o telefone, a rosada ouviu passos se aproximando.

—Sakura?

A Haruno gelou ao ouvir aquela voz; e virou o corpo em direção ao som, para dar de cara com... Sasuke.

.

.

..

...

**F. TomokoLeMarie**, muito obrigada por comentar! Pois é, Sakura esta enganando os dois... Acho que isso não vai terminar bem. Que bom que você está gostando da fic. Espero que continue acompanhando e que tenha gostado desse capítulo. Até mais!

**Evinha**, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo :D Sim, o Sasuke se puxou mesmo. Ficou difícil para a Sakura resistir, né? O Sasori, provavelmente, vai aparecer no capítulo 10. Bom, nesse capítulo a Ino apareceu, pelo telefone, como conselheira; mas ela ainda vai aparecer nos capítulos finais. Já tenho o final planejado sim. Espero corresponder às suas expectativas ;) Obrigada por me desejar sorte nas provas. Consegui passar em tudo e estou de férias! \0/ Obrigada por comentar. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Jaque**, que bom que está gostando da fic! Fico feliz :D Passei em tudo sim, e estou de férias! Espero que você também tenha se dado bem com as provas e também esteja de férias ;) Agora que estou com bastante tempo livre, vou dar meu máximo para terminar a fic até o Natal. Até o próximo capítulo!

**Yanni-chan. Hime**, que bom que você gostou da fic ;) Fico feliz em ter feito com que você sentisse vontade de comentar de novo, e de acompanhar novamente uma fic em português! Sério, fico lisonjeada. Você não está enferrujada, não. Amei seu review. Muito obrigada por comentar, e espero que você continue acompanhando a fic. Até mais!

**Tia** **Celinha**, muito obrigada por comentar! Pois é, o Sasuke assustou a Sakura ao assumir seus sentimentos pra ela. A coitada ficou tão confusa.. Também achei que o Sasuke ficou meio OC, mas fiquei feliz que você tenha notado que tentei deixar ele um pouco travado e nervoso na hora de se declarar. Obrigada pelo elogio! Sempre reviso todos os capítulos que escrevo. Mas, acredito, que a medida que você vai escrevendo vai evoluindo. Espero que a cada capítulo minha escrita esteja melhor. Espero que você tenha gostado desse capítulo; até o próximo!

**Biahcerejeira**, muito obrigada por comentar! Que bom que você gostou da declaração do Sasuke. Eu adorei escrever essa parte :) E você está certa, vem muita confusão por aí... Obrigada pelo apoio na semana de provas. Agora é férias, é só alegria kkk Até o próximo capítulo!

**M. Redbird**, que bom que você está amando a fic! Eu amo seus comentários :) Desculpe pela demora na atualização. Mas, agora que estou de férias, vou postar com mais frequência. O próximo capítulo sai já nessa quarta. Muito obrigada por comentar. Até mais!


	10. Nós Dois

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 10

.

Decisões

.

..

Nada estava bem.

Estava tudo errado.

Ela estava fazendo tudo errado.

Sentada na cama, durante mais uma madrugada em que o sono não vinha —o que havia se tornado comum nos últimos dias—, Sakura pensava que não podia deixar aquela situação se estender por mais tempo. Precisava conversar seriamente com Sasori o quanto antes. Ela não aguentava mais se sentir tão culpada. Não queria mais estar ao lado de Sasuke, e ficar o tempo todo com medo de que ele descobrisse alguma coisa; não podia mais simplesmente ignorar a maioria das mensagens de Sasori sem uma explicação. Precisava tirar coragem, que nem sabia se tinha, de algum lugar, e acabar logo com essa situação. Precisava agir e parar de se sentir a coitadinha por estar nessa enrascada. Afinal, quem tinha se metido nisso não era ela mesma?

Agora Sakura tinha certeza que não deveria ter aceitado os conselhos de Ino. Pensando bem, Sakura se perguntava, de onde tinha vindo a ideia de pedir conselhos à loira? Ino era campeã em se meter em enrascadas…

Viu? Ela já estava querendo colocar a culpa em outra pessoa.

Meu Deus!

_Pare com isso, e assuma sua responsabilidade, Sakura_, reprendeu a sim mesma.

Como ela tinha deixado a situação se estender por tanto tempo? Logo, ela e Sasuke completariam um mês juntos. A rapidez com que o tempo havia passado, também aumentava a vontade de resolver tudo de uma vez, porque logo acabariam as férias e Sakura precisaria voltar para Tóquio. Mas, a questão é que ela não queria voltar.

Precisava desabafar com alguém. Precisava de conselhos; de alguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

E ela sabia com quem falaria dessa vez.

.

..

...

À noite, Sasuke veio buscá-la para irem jantar no Ichiraku com Hinata e Naruto. Haviam combinado tudo na tarde anterior, enquanto conversavam na casa da Hyuuga. Sakura tinha ido até lá para ajudar a amiga com os preparativos para o casamento – cuja data estava cada vez mais próxima –, e quando Sasuke apareceu para buscá-la, Naruto e Hinata os convidaram para sair na noite seguinte. O loiro havia alegado que agora que Sakura e Sasuke estavam namorando, os quatro precisavam sair juntos.

Sendo assim, neste momento, estavam os quatro sentados em uma mesa em um típico encontro duplo de casais, enquanto uma música tocava e algumas pessoas dançavam na pequena pista do Ichiraku.

Os quatro amigos comeram, conversaram e se divertiram juntos. O principal assunto era o casamento de Hinata e Naruto. Mas, outros assuntos também entraram na roda.

—Sakura, você tinha que ver como o teme ficou depois que você foi embora. — disse Naruto, quando o assunto era a partida de Sakura há 8 anos.

—Ele ficou mais mal-humorado do que o normal? —perguntou ela divertida, olhando de esguelha para Sasuke. O Uchiha, por sua vez, só revirou os olhos.

—Não… Quer dizer, isso também, Sakura — concordou Naruto. —Mas não só isso, o teme ficou muito triste. Muito, _muito_ triste.—completou o loiro, recebendo um olhar mortal de Sasuke. Mas isso não fez com que o Uzumaki parasse de falar. — Tipo.. Tipo... Ah, tipo aquela vez que você achou que ele tinha beijado a Karin na saída escola.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso arrogante na direção dela, como se dissesse que o jogo tinha virado, e agora ela era a idiota da história. Sakura fez uma careta de desdém à reação dele. Mas depois só conseguiu pensar que graças ao mal-entendido com Karin, ela e Sasuke haviam dado seu primeiro beijo. Disfarçou um sorriso ao lembrar disso._ Será que Sasuke também lembrava desse dia?, _ela pensou.

Mas é claro que não fez a pergunta em voz alta, pois sabia que Sasuke não gostava de demostrações públicas de afeto. E, tudo bem, esse era o jeito dele. Saindo do transe, ela suspirou; olhou para frente e viu Hinata e Naruto se beijando.

Mas só percebeu que Sasuke estava encarando-a, sorrindo de canto, quando a mão dele tocou a dela por debaixo da mesa, e ela o encarou. E era como se o sorriso dele dissesse que _sim, ele lembrava._

E como que para confirmar isso, surpreendendo-a, Sasuke a puxou para mais perto dele e a beijou.

.

..

...

—Sakura, por acaso tem algo te preocupando? —questionou Hinata, assim que Naruto e Sasuke foram em direção à fila para pagar a conta do jantar, e as duas ficaram a sós perto da saída.

—Não, não tem na... — começou, mas desistiu ao notar o olhar da amiga sobre si. Um olhar que demonstrava que ela não acreditava em uma desculpa boba.

—Sakura, o que houve?

—Ai, Hina. Você tem razão. Eu me meti em uma enrascada que você nem imagina… —admitiu, nervosa. — Preciso tanto desabafar.

—O que foi? — perguntou a Hyuuga, preocupada. O assunto devia ser sério... Principalmente pela forma como Sakura olhava para Sasuke, que estava de costas para elas; era como se a amiga quisesse se desculpar por ter feito algo errado. —Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

—Sei sim. — Encontrou força para dar à Hinata um pequeno sorriso. —Mas não posso falar disso aqui, agora.

—Por que não falou comigo ontem à tarde lá em casa?

—Ah, Hina, eu não quis encher sua cabeça com mais problemas. Você já está tão atarefada com todos os assuntos do casamento...

—Nada a ver, Sakura. Você devia ter falado comigo — afirmou mais uma vez Hinata. —Passa lá em casa amanhã, pode ser? —questionou, vendo Sakura assentir com a cabeça.

—Obrigada, Hina —agradeceu, e recebeu da amiga um sorriso compreensivo.

.

..

...

—Nossa, você faz ideia do que essas duas tanto falam? —perguntou Naruto a Sasuke.

—Devem estar conversando sobre seu casamento, dobe.

—É, verdade. Nossa... Nem acredito que está chegando o dia — falou Naruto, com uma cara de bobo. Sasuke achou que essa expressão de bocó combinava perfeitamente com o loiro.

—Não vai me dizer que você está arrependido… — provocou o Uchiha.

—Claro que não, teme — falou Naruto, se sentindo ofendido com a insinuação de Sasuke. Ele nunca se arrependeria de ficar com Hinata. — Quero que o dia chegue logo, isso sim — falou, com um sorriso. —Eu gosto tanto dela, sabe Sasuke? Como nunca achei que fosse gostar de alguém. Ela é tão meiga e doce; tão linda. — O Uzumaki tinha um brilho nos olhos. —E me entende como ninguém. Não sei o que eu faria sem ela. A Hina é tudo pra mim.

E enquanto Naruto falava, Sasuke ouvia admirado o discurso do amigo. Talvez, só talvez, o Uzumaki não fosse tão idiota assim. Na verdade, Sasuke sentia uma pontinha de inveja. Ele desejava poder falar dos sentimentos assim, de forma tão natural quanto Naruto falava. Não que quisesse falar ao mundo todo o que sentia, como Naruto fazia de vez em quando. Apenas desejava poder falar abertamente sobre os sentimentos para uma úncia pessoa; queria poder dizer a Sakura tudo o que sentia.

—Você deve se sentir assim com a Sakura, né? — questionou o loiro, após um momento.

—Hum — fez Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke levantou o olhar, e encarou a namorada – que conversava com Hinata. E quando Sakura notou o olhar dele sobre si e o encarou de volta, sorrindo, aquele sorriso que Sasuke adorava, ele só pode pensar em uma coisa:

_Sim, Naruto. É assim que eu me sinto. _

.

..

...

Na tarde seguinte, antes de sair para encontrar Hinata, Sakura se dirigiu ao quarto dos pais para falar com a mãe. A Haruno gostaria de conversar também com o pai, mas Kizashi estava trabalhando na fazenda. Então, ela compartilharia apenas com a mãe a decisão que já vinha se formando em sua cabeça há alguns dias, e que ela havia concretizado na noite anterior, antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer conselho de Hinata.

—Oi, filha! — Mebuki estava sentada na cama de casal, pregando um botão em uma das camisas do marido. Viu a filha arrumada e perguntou: —Vai sair para encontrar o Sasuke?

—Não, vou ir ver a Hinata. —Sentou-se na cama, de frente para a mãe. —Mas antes eu queria falar com a senhora, mãe —disse, ansiosa. Estava curiosa pela pra saber qual seria a reação da mãe.

—O que foi? —indagou, preocupada. —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não se preocupe, não é nada sério — falou, para acalmar Mebuki. — Na verdade, eu tomei uma decisão. —A mãe olhou para ela com uma expressão curiosa, e Sakura resolveu dar a notícia de uma vez: —Vou ficar aqui em Konoha.

Sim, ia desistir do emprego dos seus sonhos para trabalhar no pequeno hospital de Konoha; ia abandonar a cidade grande para viver ali, no campo, onde o sinal de telefone, às vezes, nem pegava, onde não existia internet. Ia terminar com Sasori, para ficar definitivamente – e para sempre, ela esperava – com Sasuke.

—Vai ficar aqui depois das férias? Vai morar aqui, minha filha? —Sakura assentiu. E a mãe a abraçou. —Ah, meu amor, que ótima notícia! Não sabe como fico feliz… —completou, apertando fortemente a filha nos braços.

—Não tem nenhum problema para você e para o papai? —perguntou, um tanto insegura. —Quer dizer, acho que você já estão acostumados a viver aqui sem mim… —continuou, enquanto Mebuki desfazia o abraço para encarar a filha.

—Não diga besteiras, Sakura —disse a mãe. — Sentimos tanto a sua falta esse tempo todo. Nunca nos acostumamos a viver sem você, minha filha. Tenho certeza que o seu pai vai dar pulos de alegria —declarou, sorrindo. —Nunca quisemos te pressionar, mas tudo o que queríamos era que você voltasse pra casa um dia —contou, pegando a mão da filha. —Ah, estou tão feliz! —falou, abraçando Sakura mais uma vez. — Apesar de eu saber bem o motivo pelo qual você ficará aqui… —falou Mebuki, encarando a filha com um sorriso sugestivo.

—Mãe…

—Não acha que devia ir logo contar pra _ele_?

—Eu não vou ficar aqui só pelo Sasuke, mãe —disse. —Também quero ficar perto de vocês...

—Eu sei, querida. — Sorriu compreensiva. —E motivo pelo qual você vai ficar não importa —falou, sincera. —É claro que eu gostei de saber que vou ter minha filha por perto. Mas, o que eu mais quero é ver você feliz, Sakura. Aqui ou em Tóquio. E eu nunca te vi tão feliz, querida. Não te via tão feliz assim, desde aquele Natal em que você ganhou a casinha da _Barbie_ — disse, fazendo Sakura soltar uma risada. —Além disso, sei que Sasuke é um bom rapaz — completou. —Espero que vocês se casem logo, e me deem netinhos lindos.

—Mãe, vamos com calma, tudo bem?

.

..

...

Sakura estacionou o carro do pai em frente a casa principal da fazenda Hyuuga. A propriedade da família de Hinata era a maior de Konoha.

Mesmo assim, Hinata e Naruto não iriam morar ali depois de casados. Apesar de a fazenda ser enorme, o casal preferiu construir uma pequena casa na propriedade dos pais de Naruto. A futura noiva havia contado a Sakura — no dia em que a morena havia levado-a para conhecer o futuro lar dela e do noivo —, o perrengue que havia sido convencer os pais de que ir morar na fazenda dos Uzumaki era o que ela desejava.

Hinata não queria construir mais uma exuberante casa nas terras dos Hyuuga —que, além da moradia principal que pertencia aos pais de Hinata, tinha também mais outras três residências; duas, de tios de Hinata, e outra, de seu primo, Neji.

Sakura lembrava de Neji, dois anos mais velho do que ela e Hinata, ele não estudava nas mesmas séries que elas e nem tinha muito contato com as duas. Mas a rosada lembrava que ela e Hinata ficavam observando Neji e Tenten, namorada dele —hoje, esposa — com um pouquinho de inveja, sonhando com o dia em que ficariam com Sasuke e Naruto.

E enquanto lembranças da infância e de brincadeiras com Hinata invadiam a mente, ela avistou a amiga parada na porta da frente da grande residência da família Hyuuga. Apertou o passo para alcançar a amiga.

—Oi! —disse, dando um abraço em Hinata. —Espero não ter vindo cedo demais…

—Claro que não —falou a morena, e soltou um sorriso meigo. —Vamos entrar —convidou a Hyuuga, dando espaço para que Sakura entrasse primeiro. —Meus pais saíram, então temos a casa só pra gente. — Guiou a Haruno até a sala de estar. As duas sentarem-se no confortável sofá uma do lado da outra.

Sakura sorriu. Hinata era mesmo uma boa amiga, com certeza a ajudaria a esclarecer os pensamentos.

—Você quer algo pra tomar? Pra comer?

—Agora não, Hina. Obrigada —agradeceu.

Depois de um momento em silêncio, Hinata, vendo que a amiga parecia relutante em começar a contar o que tanto lhe afligia, falou:

—Bom… O que está havendo Sakura? —indagou, incentivando a amiga a falar. —Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? —Olhou para a amiga de forma encorajadora.

Então, respirando fundo antes de começar, Sakura contou tudo à amiga. Falou sobre o relacionamento com Sasori; sobre o pedido de casamento; sobre sua indecisão em aceitar. Falou também sobre Sasuke; como havia descoberto que ainda o amava; contou como estava sendo difícil esconder toda essa história dele. Falou sobre a culpa que estava sentindo em relação a toda essa situação.

Olhando nos olhos perolados da amiga, ela desabafou, pediu conselhos e chorou.

Hinata a ouviu, segurando a mão de Sakura, dando suporte à amiga e deixou que ela botasse tudo pra fora.

—Isso é tudo —finalizou Sakura, limpando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas com um lenço que Hinata havia lhe dado.

—Bom, a situação é um pouco complicada —começou Hinata —, mas acho que você acabou tornando as coisas mais complicadas do que realmente são. —Sorriu para Sakura.

—O que você sugere que eu faça, Hina?

—Bom, acho que a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer, e que acho que você já deveria ter feito —acrescentou com cuidado. O que menos queria era repreender a amiga, já que parecia que Sakura já estava fazendo muito isso consigo mesma —, é terminar com esse Sasori.

—Ah, Hina **—**Sakura lamentou-se **—,** eu sei que já deveria ter feito isso… Mas, para falar a verdade, não tive coragem.

—Pois se quiser sair dessa situação, vai ter que ter, Sakura —declarou, de um jeito tão firme que até surpreendeu Sakura. Pelo visto, Hinata tinha amadurecido muito nesses oito anos. Havia se tornado uma mulher segura e confiante. Nada menos do que Sakura esperava dela. —Olha, você não precisa contar pelo telefone que está com outro —a Hyuuga prosseguiu. —Deixe para fazer isso quando encontrar com ele na Capital. Por enquanto, diga apenas que decidiu morar em Konoha e quer terminar o relacionamento de vocês.

—É, você está certa, Hina —concordou. —Vou fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o começo. Vou terminar com o Sasori —declarou, recebendo um aperto de encorajamento na mão que estava segurando a de Hinata. —Só tenho medo de perder a coragem na hora… —confessou. —Também tenho medo de que Sasuke descubra… Tenho medo de que ele me odeie…

—Calma, Sakura — apaziguou. —Você ama o Sasuke e ele te ama. Você decidiu ficar aqui em Konoha com ele, não é? —A Haruno assentiu. —Lembre disse quando for fazer a ligação. — aconselhou. —Por enquanto se preocupe em terminar com o Sasori. Mais para frente, quando se sentir segura, você conta a verdade ao Sasuke, sim? — disse Hinata, e Sakura assentiu novamente. —Vai dar tudo certo. — Sorriu para a amiga, e finalmente, Sakura sorriu também.

A morena foi até a cozinha e depois entregou um copo d'água para a rosada. Vendo que a amiga já parecia resolvida e bem mais leve, ela disse:

—Ah, você quer ver meu vestido de casamento? —perguntou. —Chegou hoje. — Sorriu, empolgada.

—Claro —respondeu Sakura.

As duas subiram em direção ao quarto da Hyuuga.

—Meu Deus, Hina! — disse, quando a morena lhe mostrou o vestido de noiva. —É lindo!

—Ele não te lembra algo?

—Oh, não me diga que é o vestido da sua mãe? —Sakura lembrava que ela e Hinata sempre iam xeretar o lindo vestido de noiva que ficava guardado em um quartinho no fim do corredor da mansão Hyuuga.

—Acertou —confirmou ela. —Minha mãe sempre quis que eu me casasse com o mesmo vestido que ele usou quando casou com meu pai; e você sabe que eu sempre adorei esse vestido —confessou, olhando para o lindo tecido branco, satisfeita. — Foram precisos alguns ajustes, mas já está pronto. Chegou hoje pela manhã. Você é primeira pessoa pra quem estou mostrando isso depois da minha mãe, é claro. Acho que ela estava mais ansiosa em ver o vestido do que eu.

Sakura observava sorrindo a amiga falando sobre o vestido. Hinata parecia tão empolgada; tão feliz. E ela pensou que se tinha alguém que merecia toda essa felicidade, esse alguém era Hinata.

—É o vestido de noiva mais lindo que eu já vi, Hina —disse. —E olha que a Ino vive trazendo essas revistas de vestidos de noiva para o nosso apartamento. Posso dizer que nunca vi nada tão bonito. —Hinata sorriu.

—Obrigada mesmo, Sakura — disse a morena, com os olhos marejados. —Ainda não te agradeci por você estar me ajudando tanto com todos os preparativos para o casamento. —Vendo a amiga daquele jeito, Sakura também se emocionou. —Não sei o que faria sem a sua ajuda. —As duas se abraçaram. —Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você vai ficar aqui em Konoha.

—Ai, Hina, você está me fazendo chorar… —falou com a voz embargada. —Não acha que eu já chorei demais por hoje? —As duas riram em meio as lágrimas.

Sentaram na cama de Hinata para falar sobre os últimos preparativos do casamento. Mas logo, já estavam falando sobre tudo. Pareciam duas adolescentes bobas rindo e comendo chocolates, de uma caixa que Hinata havia puxado da gaveta. A Hyuuga contou sobre o desastrado e fofo pedido de casamento que Naruto havia feito a ela há alguns meses. Sakura acabou falando sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke na cachoeira, encorajando Hinata a falar sobre sua primeira vez com Naruto. Enquanto o sol se punha, as duas se divertiram contando os segredos que sempre sonharam em compartilhar uma com a outra.

—Obrigada mesmo, Hina. Nem sei como te agradecer —disse Sakura, enquanto era levada por Hinata até a porta depois do jantar.

—Agradeça me convidando para ser madrinha do seu casamento com Sasuke. —Sakura riu e concordou.

Se despediu da amiga com um abraço, e entrou no carro com um sorriso no rosto, se sentindo confiante. Agora, só precisava colocar os conselhos de Hinata em prática.

.

..

...

Quando Sakura voltou para casa, já era noite. Entrou em na sala, recusando o convite dos pais para jantar. Na verdade, era ótimo que eles estivessem jantando, assim ela poderia ir até o quarto e falar sem receio de que os pais ouvissem algo. Ia terminar com Sasori primeiro; depois pretendia contar a verdade a Sasuke e aos pais. Uma coisa de cada vez.

Pegou o celular, e ficou andando pelo quarto até ser atendida pelo futuro ex-namorado. Estava tão ansiosa em resolver a situação que nem conseguiu se sentar na cama.

—_Oi, amor! _—Ele atendeu no quinto toque. _—Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Você não respondeu minhas últimas mensagens. Está tudo bem?_

—Está sim —respondeu, ainda andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. —E com você?

—_Também. Espero que você não esteja brava por eu não ter te ligado nesses últimos dias, querida… Mas eu ando muito ocupado com o trabalho na clínica. Você sabe…_

—Eu sei —disse. Respirou fundo para continuar: —Sasori, eu...

—_Ah, eu sabia que você entenderia, meu amor _—interrompeu-a. _—Aliás, nesse exato momento preciso ir tomar um banho para voltar para a clínica. Te ligo mais tarde para conver..._

—Não, Sasori —foi ela quem o interrompeu dessa vez. —Preciso falar com você _agora_ —disse. A voz suou firme.

—_Ok, sou todo ouvidos._

—Olha, Sasori, não tem um jeito fácil de te dizer isso, mas...

—_Nossa, Sakura_ —disse ele em um tom de voz debochado, não levando a sério qualquer coisa que ela tivesse pra dizer. _— Você está me assustando..._

—Sasori, o que eu tenho pra falar é sério —explicou, paciente. Dessa vez não daria para trás. —Por favor, me deixe continuar.

—_Tudo bem, continue_ —falou ele, aparentemente, centrado. Talvez por notar a forma como ela havia pronunciado as palavras.

—Sasori, eu não quero... —Faltaram-lhe palavras, mas lembrando dos conselhos de Hinata, ele tentou prosseguir: —Eu não posso acei...

—_Espera _—cortou-a novamente. —_Você está tentando me dizer que não quer se casar comigo? _—perguntou, com a voz alterada. _—É isso, Sakura? _

—Não… Quer dizer, não é só isso… —S_eja firme, Sakura_, era o que dizia a si mesma. **—**Sasori, eu quero terminar o nosso namoro.

—_O quê?_

—Sinto muito, Sasori. É que eu… —Foi interrompida de novo.

—_Eu posso saber por quê?_

—Eu decidi ficar em Konoha —falou, ainda omitindo parte da verdade.

—_O quê?_ —questionou surpreso. —_Sakura... E o seu emprego? _

—Eu ainda vou até aí para falar com minha tia — explicou —e resolver as questões do apartamento com Ino. —Respirou fundo. —Sei que te devo uma explicação melhor —admitiu ela. — Se você quiser nós podemos conversar pessoalmente quando eu for até aí, Sasori —falou, para tentar se redimir e amenizar a situação. —Mas, minha decisão já está tomada.

—_Sakura..._

—Sinto muito...

—_Eu não entendo _—falou. Ele parecia perplexo; parecia não acreditar em tudo o que Sakura estava dizendo. _—E a sua carreira, Sakura? Os seus planos? —_indagou_. —Os nossos planos?_

—Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, Sasori —confessou. Não conseguiu esconder isso dele. Já o havia enganado por tempo demais. —Queria deixar pra te falar isso pessoalmente, mas...

—_Já entendi —_ele disse, seco.

—Sinto muito mesmo, Sasori —disse, mordendo o lábio em seguida, em frustração. Nunca quis que ninguém sofresse nessa história. —Espero que possamos ser amigos… Eu…

—_Tenho que ir _— ele disse, cortando-a; e Sakura pode sentir a mágoa em sua voz.

—Ok —fez ela. —Tchau —completou, obtendo como resposta um _tu, tu, tu…_

Sakura deixou o braço que segurava o celular cair ao lado do corpo. Estava triste por ter ferido os sentimentos de Sasori. Mas sabia que havia tomado a decisão certa. A sensação que estava sentindo por magoar alguém, era ruim; mas não pior do que a péssima sensação de culpa com a qual ela vinha convivendo nos últimos dias. Nunca se arrependeria de ter escolhido Sasuke.

Só esperava que, algum dia, Sasori a perdoasse.

* * *

**Oi gente! Tudo bem?**

**Vocês estão querendo me matar? Estão com raiva de mim? Espero que não... haha Mas entendo se estiverem. Prometi terminar a fic antes do Natal e não postei mais. Sinto muito, mas minha família resolveu ir pra praia antes do Natal. Conseguimos uma casa de última hora. Levei o note, o pen drive, e ****comprei um modem 3G pra poder postar a fic de lá. Mas, adivinhem? A internet não funcionava de jeito nenhum. Imaginem o meu desespero, além de não poder atualizar minhas fics, ainda fiquei sem acompanhar as fics que eu amo. Férias fail kkk**

**Se serve de consolo pra vocês, eu praticamente terminei De Volta. Finalizei tudo, menos o epílogo, no dia 26. Mas, quando estava no carro voltando pra cá, acabei tendo umas ideias novas para o último capítulo. Essas ideias vão combinar mais com o epílogo que estou pensando em fazer. Por isso, vou reescrever o último.**

**Vou para praia de novo nesse fim de semana (desfaz mala, faz mala hahaha) mas não se preocupem. Dessa vez, vou para um lugar onde existe civilização. A internet pega, e quando não pegar, posso ir em uma lan house. Pelo menos, um capítulo por semana eu garanto, ok? E sendo assim, prometo que a fic será finalizada até o fim de janeiro, já que teremos pela frente mais 4 capítulos.**

**Mudando de assunto, estou surtando com o último capítulo de _Páginas em Branco_ da Luci Moon. Já que estava sem net, só consegui ler hoje. Alguém aqui acompanha a fic? O que acharam do último capítulo?**

**Por último, desejo um Feliz Natal atrasado pra todo mundo e um Feliz Ano Novo também! Que todas vocês consigam realizar todos os seus sonhos em 2014! Beijos e até mais!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Tia Celinha,** muito obrigada por estar sempre presente nos comentários! Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo :D Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Como você é uma das leitoras que está sempre comigo, quero te pedir desculpas especiais pela demora na atualização. Então, vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo por MP. Bom, te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Biahcerejeira,** muito obrigada por sempre comentar. Isso significa muito pra mim! Desculpe mesmo pela demora em atualizar, mas como recompensa vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo. Quem sabe, o Sasori apareça... Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até mais!

**M. Redbird**, obrigada por comentar! Que bom que você está amando a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios. Como um pedido de desculpas especial pra quem comenta, vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo por MP. Espero que você goste :D Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até mais!

**Isadora Azevedo,** seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelo comentário! É sempre bom ter uma nova leitora :) Obrigada pelos elogios. Que pena que não posso te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo, já que você não tem conta. Mesmo assim, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até o próximo capítulo!


	11. Decisões

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 10

.

Decisões

.

..

Nada estava bem.

Estava tudo errado.

Ela estava fazendo tudo errado.

Sentada na cama, durante mais uma madrugada em que o sono não vinha —o que havia se tornado comum nos últimos dias—, Sakura pensava que não podia deixar aquela situação se estender por mais tempo. Precisava conversar seriamente com Sasori o quanto antes. Ela não aguentava mais se sentir tão culpada. Não queria mais estar ao lado de Sasuke, e ficar o tempo todo com medo de que ele descobrisse alguma coisa; não podia mais simplesmente ignorar a maioria das mensagens de Sasori sem uma explicação. Precisava tirar coragem, que nem sabia se tinha, de algum lugar, e acabar logo com essa situação. Precisava agir e parar de se sentir a coitadinha por estar nessa enrascada. Afinal, quem tinha se metido nisso não era ela mesma?

Agora Sakura tinha certeza que não deveria ter aceitado os conselhos de Ino. Pensando bem, Sakura se perguntava, de onde tinha vindo a ideia de pedir conselhos à loira? Ino era campeã em se meter em enrascadas…

Viu? Ela já estava querendo colocar a culpa em outra pessoa.

Meu Deus!

_Pare com isso, e assuma sua responsabilidade, Sakura_, reprendeu a sim mesma.

Como ela tinha deixado a situação se estender por tanto tempo? Logo, ela e Sasuke completariam um mês juntos. A rapidez com que o tempo havia passado, também aumentava a vontade de resolver tudo de uma vez, porque logo acabariam as férias e Sakura precisaria voltar para Tóquio. Mas, a questão é que ela não queria voltar.

Precisava desabafar com alguém. Precisava de conselhos; de alguém que pudesse ajudá-la.

E ela sabia com quem falaria dessa vez.

.

..

...

À noite, Sasuke veio buscá-la para irem jantar no Ichiraku com Hinata e Naruto. Haviam combinado tudo na tarde anterior, enquanto conversavam na casa da Hyuuga. Sakura tinha ido até lá para ajudar a amiga com os preparativos para o casamento – cuja data estava cada vez mais próxima –, e quando Sasuke apareceu para buscá-la, Naruto e Hinata os convidaram para sair na noite seguinte. O loiro havia alegado que agora que Sakura e Sasuke estavam namorando, os quatro precisavam sair juntos.

Sendo assim, neste momento, estavam os quatro sentados em uma mesa em um típico encontro duplo de casais, enquanto uma música tocava e algumas pessoas dançavam na pequena pista do Ichiraku.

Os quatro amigos comeram, conversaram e se divertiram juntos. O principal assunto era o casamento de Hinata e Naruto. Mas, outros assuntos também entraram na roda.

—Sakura, você tinha que ver como o teme ficou depois que você foi embora. — disse Naruto, quando o assunto era a partida de Sakura há 8 anos.

—Ele ficou mais mal-humorado do que o normal? —perguntou ela divertida, olhando de esguelha para Sasuke. O Uchiha, por sua vez, só revirou os olhos.

—Não… Quer dizer, isso também, Sakura — concordou Naruto. —Mas não só isso, o teme ficou muito triste. Muito, _muito_ triste.—completou o loiro, recebendo um olhar mortal de Sasuke. Mas isso não fez com que o Uzumaki parasse de falar. — Tipo.. Tipo... Ah, tipo aquela vez que você achou que ele tinha beijado a Karin na saída escola.

Sasuke soltou um sorriso arrogante na direção dela, como se dissesse que o jogo tinha virado, e agora ela era a idiota da história. Sakura fez uma careta de desdém à reação dele. Mas depois só conseguiu pensar que graças ao mal-entendido com Karin, ela e Sasuke haviam dado seu primeiro beijo. Disfarçou um sorriso ao lembrar disso._ Será que Sasuke também lembrava desse dia?, _ela pensou.

Mas é claro que não fez a pergunta em voz alta, pois sabia que Sasuke não gostava de demostrações públicas de afeto. E, tudo bem, esse era o jeito dele. Saindo do transe, ela suspirou; olhou para frente e viu Hinata e Naruto se beijando.

Mas só percebeu que Sasuke estava encarando-a, sorrindo de canto, quando a mão dele tocou a dela por debaixo da mesa, e ela o encarou. E era como se o sorriso dele dissesse que _sim, ele lembrava._

E como que para confirmar isso, surpreendendo-a, Sasuke a puxou para mais perto dele e a beijou.

.

..

...

—Sakura, por acaso tem algo te preocupando? —questionou Hinata, assim que Naruto e Sasuke foram em direção à fila para pagar a conta do jantar, e as duas ficaram a sós perto da saída.

—Não, não tem na... — começou, mas desistiu ao notar o olhar da amiga sobre si. Um olhar que demonstrava que ela não acreditava em uma desculpa boba.

—Sakura, o que houve?

—Ai, Hina. Você tem razão. Eu me meti em uma enrascada que você nem imagina… —admitiu, nervosa. — Preciso tanto desabafar.

—O que foi? — perguntou a Hyuuga, preocupada. O assunto devia ser sério... Principalmente pela forma como Sakura olhava para Sasuke, que estava de costas para elas; era como se a amiga quisesse se desculpar por ter feito algo errado. —Você sabe que pode contar comigo, não é?

—Sei sim. — Encontrou força para dar à Hinata um pequeno sorriso. —Mas não posso falar disso aqui, agora.

—Por que não falou comigo ontem à tarde lá em casa?

—Ah, Hina, eu não quis encher sua cabeça com mais problemas. Você já está tão atarefada com todos os assuntos do casamento...

—Nada a ver, Sakura. Você devia ter falado comigo — afirmou mais uma vez Hinata. —Passa lá em casa amanhã, pode ser? —questionou, vendo Sakura assentir com a cabeça.

—Obrigada, Hina —agradeceu, e recebeu da amiga um sorriso compreensivo.

.

..

...

—Nossa, você faz ideia do que essas duas tanto falam? —perguntou Naruto a Sasuke.

—Devem estar conversando sobre seu casamento, dobe.

—É, verdade. Nossa... Nem acredito que está chegando o dia — falou Naruto, com uma cara de bobo. Sasuke achou que essa expressão de bocó combinava perfeitamente com o loiro.

—Não vai me dizer que você está arrependido… — provocou o Uchiha.

—Claro que não, teme — falou Naruto, se sentindo ofendido com a insinuação de Sasuke. Ele nunca se arrependeria de ficar com Hinata. — Quero que o dia chegue logo, isso sim — falou, com um sorriso. —Eu gosto tanto dela, sabe Sasuke? Como nunca achei que fosse gostar de alguém. Ela é tão meiga e doce; tão linda. — O Uzumaki tinha um brilho nos olhos. —E me entende como ninguém. Não sei o que eu faria sem ela. A Hina é tudo pra mim.

E enquanto Naruto falava, Sasuke ouvia admirado o discurso do amigo. Talvez, só talvez, o Uzumaki não fosse tão idiota assim. Na verdade, Sasuke sentia uma pontinha de inveja. Ele desejava poder falar dos sentimentos assim, de forma tão natural quanto Naruto falava. Não que quisesse falar ao mundo todo o que sentia, como Naruto fazia de vez em quando. Apenas desejava poder falar abertamente sobre os sentimentos para uma úncia pessoa; queria poder dizer a Sakura tudo o que sentia.

—Você deve se sentir assim com a Sakura, né? — questionou o loiro, após um momento.

—Hum — fez Sasuke.

Naruto sorriu.

Sasuke levantou o olhar, e encarou a namorada – que conversava com Hinata. E quando Sakura notou o olhar dele sobre si e o encarou de volta, sorrindo, aquele sorriso que Sasuke adorava, ele só pode pensar em uma coisa:

_Sim, Naruto. É assim que eu me sinto. _

.

..

...

Na tarde seguinte, antes de sair para encontrar Hinata, Sakura se dirigiu ao quarto dos pais para falar com a mãe. A Haruno gostaria de conversar também com o pai, mas Kizashi estava trabalhando na fazenda. Então, ela compartilharia apenas com a mãe a decisão que já vinha se formando em sua cabeça há alguns dias, e que ela havia concretizado na noite anterior, antes mesmo de ouvir qualquer conselho de Hinata.

—Oi, filha! — Mebuki estava sentada na cama de casal, pregando um botão em uma das camisas do marido. Viu a filha arrumada e perguntou: —Vai sair para encontrar o Sasuke?

—Não, vou ir ver a Hinata. —Sentou-se na cama, de frente para a mãe. —Mas antes eu queria falar com a senhora, mãe —disse, ansiosa. Estava curiosa pela pra saber qual seria a reação da mãe.

—O que foi? —indagou, preocupada. —Aconteceu alguma coisa?

—Não se preocupe, não é nada sério — falou, para acalmar Mebuki. — Na verdade, eu tomei uma decisão. —A mãe olhou para ela com uma expressão curiosa, e Sakura resolveu dar a notícia de uma vez: —Vou ficar aqui em Konoha.

Sim, ia desistir do emprego dos seus sonhos para trabalhar no pequeno hospital de Konoha; ia abandonar a cidade grande para viver ali, no campo, onde o sinal de telefone, às vezes, nem pegava, onde não existia internet. Ia terminar com Sasori, para ficar definitivamente – e para sempre, ela esperava – com Sasuke.

—Vai ficar aqui depois das férias? Vai morar aqui, minha filha? —Sakura assentiu. E a mãe a abraçou. —Ah, meu amor, que ótima notícia! Não sabe como fico feliz… —completou, apertando fortemente a filha nos braços.

—Não tem nenhum problema para você e para o papai? —perguntou, um tanto insegura. —Quer dizer, acho que você já estão acostumados a viver aqui sem mim… —continuou, enquanto Mebuki desfazia o abraço para encarar a filha.

—Não diga besteiras, Sakura —disse a mãe. — Sentimos tanto a sua falta esse tempo todo. Nunca nos acostumamos a viver sem você, minha filha. Tenho certeza que o seu pai vai dar pulos de alegria —declarou, sorrindo. —Nunca quisemos te pressionar, mas tudo o que queríamos era que você voltasse pra casa um dia —contou, pegando a mão da filha. —Ah, estou tão feliz! —falou, abraçando Sakura mais uma vez. — Apesar de eu saber bem o motivo pelo qual você ficará aqui… —falou Mebuki, encarando a filha com um sorriso sugestivo.

—Mãe…

—Não acha que devia ir logo contar pra _ele_?

—Eu não vou ficar aqui só pelo Sasuke, mãe —disse. —Também quero ficar perto de vocês...

—Eu sei, querida. — Sorriu compreensiva. —E motivo pelo qual você vai ficar não importa —falou, sincera. —É claro que eu gostei de saber que vou ter minha filha por perto. Mas, o que eu mais quero é ver você feliz, Sakura. Aqui ou em Tóquio. E eu nunca te vi tão feliz, querida. Não te via tão feliz assim, desde aquele Natal em que você ganhou a casinha da _Barbie_ — disse, fazendo Sakura soltar uma risada. —Além disso, sei que Sasuke é um bom rapaz — completou. —Espero que vocês se casem logo, e me deem netinhos lindos.

—Mãe, vamos com calma, tudo bem?

.

..

...

Sakura estacionou o carro do pai em frente a casa principal da fazenda Hyuuga. A propriedade da família de Hinata era a maior de Konoha.

Mesmo assim, Hinata e Naruto não iriam morar ali depois de casados. Apesar de a fazenda ser enorme, o casal preferiu construir uma pequena casa na propriedade dos pais de Naruto. A futura noiva havia contado a Sakura — no dia em que a morena havia levado-a para conhecer o futuro lar dela e do noivo —, o perrengue que havia sido convencer os pais de que ir morar na fazenda dos Uzumaki era o que ela desejava.

Hinata não queria construir mais uma exuberante casa nas terras dos Hyuuga —que, além da moradia principal que pertencia aos pais de Hinata, tinha também mais outras três residências; duas, de tios de Hinata, e outra, de seu primo, Neji.

Sakura lembrava de Neji, dois anos mais velho do que ela e Hinata, ele não estudava nas mesmas séries que elas e nem tinha muito contato com as duas. Mas a rosada lembrava que ela e Hinata ficavam observando Neji e Tenten, namorada dele —hoje, esposa — com um pouquinho de inveja, sonhando com o dia em que ficariam com Sasuke e Naruto.

E enquanto lembranças da infância e de brincadeiras com Hinata invadiam a mente, ela avistou a amiga parada na porta da frente da grande residência da família Hyuuga. Apertou o passo para alcançar a amiga.

—Oi! —disse, dando um abraço em Hinata. —Espero não ter vindo cedo demais…

—Claro que não —falou a morena, e soltou um sorriso meigo. —Vamos entrar —convidou a Hyuuga, dando espaço para que Sakura entrasse primeiro. —Meus pais saíram, então temos a casa só pra gente. — Guiou a Haruno até a sala de estar. As duas sentarem-se no confortável sofá uma do lado da outra.

Sakura sorriu. Hinata era mesmo uma boa amiga, com certeza a ajudaria a esclarecer os pensamentos.

—Você quer algo pra tomar? Pra comer?

—Agora não, Hina. Obrigada —agradeceu.

Depois de um momento em silêncio, Hinata, vendo que a amiga parecia relutante em começar a contar o que tanto lhe afligia, falou:

—Bom… O que está havendo Sakura? —indagou, incentivando a amiga a falar. —Você sabe que pode me contar qualquer coisa, não é? —Olhou para a amiga de forma encorajadora.

Então, respirando fundo antes de começar, Sakura contou tudo à amiga. Falou sobre o relacionamento com Sasori; sobre o pedido de casamento; sobre sua indecisão em aceitar. Falou também sobre Sasuke; como havia descoberto que ainda o amava; contou como estava sendo difícil esconder toda essa história dele. Falou sobre a culpa que estava sentindo em relação a toda essa situação.

Olhando nos olhos perolados da amiga, ela desabafou, pediu conselhos e chorou.

Hinata a ouviu, segurando a mão de Sakura, dando suporte à amiga e deixou que ela botasse tudo pra fora.

—Isso é tudo —finalizou Sakura, limpando o rosto molhado pelas lágrimas com um lenço que Hinata havia lhe dado.

—Bom, a situação é um pouco complicada —começou Hinata —, mas acho que você acabou tornando as coisas mais complicadas do que realmente são. —Sorriu para Sakura.

—O que você sugere que eu faça, Hina?

—Bom, acho que a primeira coisa que você tem que fazer, e que acho que você já deveria ter feito —acrescentou com cuidado. O que menos queria era repreender a amiga, já que parecia que Sakura já estava fazendo muito isso consigo mesma —, é terminar com esse Sasori.

—Ah, Hina **—**Sakura lamentou-se **—,** eu sei que já deveria ter feito isso… Mas, para falar a verdade, não tive coragem.

—Pois se quiser sair dessa situação, vai ter que ter, Sakura —declarou, de um jeito tão firme que até surpreendeu Sakura. Pelo visto, Hinata tinha amadurecido muito nesses oito anos. Havia se tornado uma mulher segura e confiante. Nada menos do que Sakura esperava dela. —Olha, você não precisa contar pelo telefone que está com outro —a Hyuuga prosseguiu. —Deixe para fazer isso quando encontrar com ele na Capital. Por enquanto, diga apenas que decidiu morar em Konoha e quer terminar o relacionamento de vocês.

—É, você está certa, Hina —concordou. —Vou fazer o que deveria ter feito desde o começo. Vou terminar com o Sasori —declarou, recebendo um aperto de encorajamento na mão que estava segurando a de Hinata. —Só tenho medo de perder a coragem na hora… —confessou. —Também tenho medo de que Sasuke descubra… Tenho medo de que ele me odeie…

—Calma, Sakura — apaziguou. —Você ama o Sasuke e ele te ama. Você decidiu ficar aqui em Konoha com ele, não é? —A Haruno assentiu. —Lembre disse quando for fazer a ligação. — aconselhou. —Por enquanto se preocupe em terminar com o Sasori. Mais para frente, quando se sentir segura, você conta a verdade ao Sasuke, sim? — disse Hinata, e Sakura assentiu novamente. —Vai dar tudo certo. — Sorriu para a amiga, e finalmente, Sakura sorriu também.

A morena foi até a cozinha e depois entregou um copo d'água para a rosada. Vendo que a amiga já parecia resolvida e bem mais leve, ela disse:

—Ah, você quer ver meu vestido de casamento? —perguntou. —Chegou hoje. — Sorriu, empolgada.

—Claro —respondeu Sakura.

As duas subiram em direção ao quarto da Hyuuga.

—Meu Deus, Hina! — disse, quando a morena lhe mostrou o vestido de noiva. —É lindo!

—Ele não te lembra algo?

—Oh, não me diga que é o vestido da sua mãe? —Sakura lembrava que ela e Hinata sempre iam xeretar o lindo vestido de noiva que ficava guardado em um quartinho no fim do corredor da mansão Hyuuga.

—Acertou —confirmou ela. —Minha mãe sempre quis que eu me casasse com o mesmo vestido que ele usou quando casou com meu pai; e você sabe que eu sempre adorei esse vestido —confessou, olhando para o lindo tecido branco, satisfeita. — Foram precisos alguns ajustes, mas já está pronto. Chegou hoje pela manhã. Você é primeira pessoa pra quem estou mostrando isso depois da minha mãe, é claro. Acho que ela estava mais ansiosa em ver o vestido do que eu.

Sakura observava sorrindo a amiga falando sobre o vestido. Hinata parecia tão empolgada; tão feliz. E ela pensou que se tinha alguém que merecia toda essa felicidade, esse alguém era Hinata.

—É o vestido de noiva mais lindo que eu já vi, Hina —disse. —E olha que a Ino vive trazendo essas revistas de vestidos de noiva para o nosso apartamento. Posso dizer que nunca vi nada tão bonito. —Hinata sorriu.

—Obrigada mesmo, Sakura — disse a morena, com os olhos marejados. —Ainda não te agradeci por você estar me ajudando tanto com todos os preparativos para o casamento. —Vendo a amiga daquele jeito, Sakura também se emocionou. —Não sei o que faria sem a sua ajuda. —As duas se abraçaram. —Fiquei muito feliz em saber que você vai ficar aqui em Konoha.

—Ai, Hina, você está me fazendo chorar… —falou com a voz embargada. —Não acha que eu já chorei demais por hoje? —As duas riram em meio as lágrimas.

Sentaram na cama de Hinata para falar sobre os últimos preparativos do casamento. Mas logo, já estavam falando sobre tudo. Pareciam duas adolescentes bobas rindo e comendo chocolates, de uma caixa que Hinata havia puxado da gaveta. A Hyuuga contou sobre o desastrado e fofo pedido de casamento que Naruto havia feito a ela há alguns meses. Sakura acabou falando sobre o que havia acontecido entre ela e Sasuke na cachoeira, encorajando Hinata a falar sobre sua primeira vez com Naruto. Enquanto o sol se punha, as duas se divertiram contando os segredos que sempre sonharam em compartilhar uma com a outra.

—Obrigada mesmo, Hina. Nem sei como te agradecer —disse Sakura, enquanto era levada por Hinata até a porta depois do jantar.

—Agradeça me convidando para ser madrinha do seu casamento com Sasuke. —Sakura riu e concordou.

Se despediu da amiga com um abraço, e entrou no carro com um sorriso no rosto, se sentindo confiante. Agora, só precisava colocar os conselhos de Hinata em prática.

.

..

...

Quando Sakura voltou para casa, já era noite. Entrou em na sala, recusando o convite dos pais para jantar. Na verdade, era ótimo que eles estivessem jantando, assim ela poderia ir até o quarto e falar sem receio de que os pais ouvissem algo. Ia terminar com Sasori primeiro; depois pretendia contar a verdade a Sasuke e aos pais. Uma coisa de cada vez.

Pegou o celular, e ficou andando pelo quarto até ser atendida pelo futuro ex-namorado. Estava tão ansiosa em resolver a situação que nem conseguiu se sentar na cama.

—_Oi, amor! _—Ele atendeu no quinto toque. _—Achei que tivesse acontecido alguma coisa... Você não respondeu minhas últimas mensagens. Está tudo bem?_

—Está sim —respondeu, ainda andando de um lado para o outro dentro do quarto. —E com você?

—_Também. Espero que você não esteja brava por eu não ter te ligado nesses últimos dias, querida… Mas eu ando muito ocupado com o trabalho na clínica. Você sabe…_

—Eu sei —disse. Respirou fundo para continuar: —Sasori, eu...

—_Ah, eu sabia que você entenderia, meu amor _—interrompeu-a. _—Aliás, nesse exato momento preciso ir tomar um banho para voltar para a clínica. Te ligo mais tarde para conver..._

—Não, Sasori —foi ela quem o interrompeu dessa vez. —Preciso falar com você _agora_ —disse. A voz suou firme.

—_Ok, sou todo ouvidos._

—Olha, Sasori, não tem um jeito fácil de te dizer isso, mas...

—_Nossa, Sakura_ —disse ele em um tom de voz debochado, não levando a sério qualquer coisa que ela tivesse pra dizer. _— Você está me assustando..._

—Sasori, o que eu tenho pra falar é sério —explicou, paciente. Dessa vez não daria para trás. —Por favor, me deixe continuar.

—_Tudo bem, continue_ —falou ele, aparentemente, centrado. Talvez por notar a forma como ela havia pronunciado as palavras.

—Sasori, eu não quero... —Faltaram-lhe palavras, mas lembrando dos conselhos de Hinata, ele tentou prosseguir: —Eu não posso acei...

—_Espera _—cortou-a novamente. —_Você está tentando me dizer que não quer se casar comigo? _—perguntou, com a voz alterada. _—É isso, Sakura? _

—Não… Quer dizer, não é só isso… —S_eja firme, Sakura_, era o que dizia a si mesma. **—**Sasori, eu quero terminar o nosso namoro.

—_O quê?_

—Sinto muito, Sasori. É que eu… —Foi interrompida de novo.

—_Eu posso saber por quê?_

—Eu decidi ficar em Konoha —falou, ainda omitindo parte da verdade.

—_O quê?_ —questionou surpreso. —_Sakura... E o seu emprego? _

—Eu ainda vou até aí para falar com minha tia — explicou —e resolver as questões do apartamento com Ino. —Respirou fundo. —Sei que te devo uma explicação melhor —admitiu ela. — Se você quiser nós podemos conversar pessoalmente quando eu for até aí, Sasori —falou, para tentar se redimir e amenizar a situação. —Mas, minha decisão já está tomada.

—_Sakura..._

—Sinto muito...

—_Eu não entendo _—falou. Ele parecia perplexo; parecia não acreditar em tudo o que Sakura estava dizendo. _—E a sua carreira, Sakura? Os seus planos? —_indagou_. —Os nossos planos?_

—Eu me apaixonei por outra pessoa, Sasori —confessou. Não conseguiu esconder isso dele. Já o havia enganado por tempo demais. —Queria deixar pra te falar isso pessoalmente, mas...

—_Já entendi —_ele disse, seco.

—Sinto muito mesmo, Sasori —disse, mordendo o lábio em seguida, em frustração. Nunca quis que ninguém sofresse nessa história. —Espero que possamos ser amigos… Eu…

—_Tenho que ir _— ele disse, cortando-a; e Sakura pode sentir a mágoa em sua voz.

—Ok —fez ela. —Tchau —completou, obtendo como resposta um _tu, tu, tu…_

Sakura deixou o braço que segurava o celular cair ao lado do corpo. Estava triste por ter ferido os sentimentos de Sasori. Mas sabia que havia tomado a decisão certa. A sensação que estava sentindo por magoar alguém, era ruim; mas não pior do que a péssima sensação de culpa com a qual ela vinha convivendo nos últimos dias. Nunca se arrependeria de ter escolhido Sasuke.

Só esperava que, algum dia, Sasori a perdoasse.

* * *

**Oi gente! Tudo bem?**

**Vocês estão querendo me matar? Estão com raiva de mim? Espero que não... haha Mas entendo se estiverem. Prometi terminar a fic antes do Natal e não postei mais. Sinto muito, mas minha família resolveu ir pra praia antes do Natal. Conseguimos uma casa de última hora. Levei o note, o pen drive, e ****comprei um modem 3G pra poder postar a fic de lá. Mas, adivinhem? A internet não funcionava de jeito nenhum. Imaginem o meu desespero, além de não poder atualizar minhas fics, ainda fiquei sem acompanhar as fics que eu amo. Férias fail kkk**

**Se serve de consolo pra vocês, eu praticamente terminei De Volta. Finalizei tudo, menos o epílogo, no dia 26. Mas, quando estava no carro voltando pra cá, acabei tendo umas ideias novas para o último capítulo. Essas ideias vão combinar mais com o epílogo que estou pensando em fazer. Por isso, vou reescrever o último.**

**Vou para praia de novo nesse fim de semana (desfaz mala, faz mala hahaha) mas não se preocupem. Dessa vez, vou para um lugar onde existe civilização. A internet pega, e quando não pegar, posso ir em uma lan house. Pelo menos, um capítulo por semana eu garanto, ok? E sendo assim, prometo que a fic será finalizada até o fim de janeiro, já que teremos pela frente mais 4 capítulos.**

**Mudando de assunto, estou surtando com o último capítulo de _Páginas em Branco_ da Luci Moon. Já que estava sem net, só consegui ler hoje. Alguém aqui acompanha a fic? O que acharam do último capítulo?**

**Por último, desejo um Feliz Natal atrasado pra todo mundo e um Feliz Ano Novo também! Que todas vocês consigam realizar todos os seus sonhos em 2014! Beijos e até mais!**

**.**

**..**

**...**

**Tia Celinha,** muito obrigada por estar sempre presente nos comentários! Que bom que você gostou do último capítulo :D Espero que tenha gostado desse também. Como você é uma das leitoras que está sempre comigo, quero te pedir desculpas especiais pela demora na atualização. Então, vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo por MP. Bom, te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até o próximo capítulo!

**Biahcerejeira,** muito obrigada por sempre comentar. Isso significa muito pra mim! Desculpe mesmo pela demora em atualizar, mas como recompensa vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo. Quem sabe, o Sasori apareça... Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até mais!

**M. Redbird**, obrigada por comentar! Que bom que você está amando a fic. Obrigada pelos elogios. Como um pedido de desculpas especial pra quem comenta, vou te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo por MP. Espero que você goste :D Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até mais!

**Isadora Azevedo,** seja bem-vinda! Obrigada pelo comentário! É sempre bom ter uma nova leitora :) Obrigada pelos elogios. Que pena que não posso te mandar uma prévia do próximo capítulo, já que você não tem conta. Mesmo assim, peço desculpas pela demora em atualizar. Te desejo um Feliz Natal e um excelente 2014! Até o próximo capítulo!


	12. Amor

Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem.

.

.

CAPÍTULO 11

.

Amor

.

..

Sakura nem conseguia esconder a felicidade que a dominava ao caminhar com Sasuke no fim de tarde. Havia terminado com Sasori no dia anterior, e estava se sentido tão leve. Também pudera, havia tirado mesmo um peso enorme das costas; o peso da culpa.

Os dois estavam voltando de um piquenique – que havia sido ideia de Sakura — em comemoração ao primeiro mês de namoro. Haviam ido até o canto mais afastado da fazenda Uchiha. Debaixo de uma parreira de uvas, comeram, riram, trocaram beijos e carinhos, e ao entardecer, resolveram que já era hora de partir. O tempo estava ficando feio, parecia que vinha chuva por aí...

Agora que tinha finalmente terminado o relacionamento com Sasori, Sakura se sentia ainda mais feliz ao lado de Sasuke. Talvez fosse porque agora ela não se sentia mais culpada com a felicidade que a dominava. Também achava que já era hora de começarem a falar sobre o futuro. Quando o namoro teve início, Sasuke e ela haviam combinado que não falariam sobre o amanhã, só viveriam o presente. Mas agora, que havia decidido ficar em Konoha, Sakura não via a hora de contar isso ao namorado, e começar a fazer planos ao lado dele. Só estava esperando a oportunidade perfeita para falar sobre sua decisão.

Um trovão interrompeu os pensamentos da Haruno, e ao olhar para o céu, ela sentiu um pingo d'água molhar seu rosto. Olhou para Sasuke, e os dois aumentaram o passo, para fugir da tempestade que se aproximava. Mas, logo uma chuva forte começou. Com a mão esquerda, Sasuke segurou forte a de Sakura; na outra, ia cesta de piquenique, e os dois saíram correndo em meio a chuva. Soltavam alguns sorrisos e risadas enquanto corriam; não havia como negar que a situação era um pouco cômica.

Correram até chegar no celeiro da fazenda, que era a casa improvisada de Sasuke, o lugar mais próximo de onde se encontravam que poderia servir de abrigo até a chuva passar.

—Então esse é o seu esconderijo, Sasuke Uchiha? —perguntou ela, assim que os dois entraram no celeiro. Olhou curiosa para o local que servia como casa a Sasuke. Havia muitas ferramentas, sacos de grãos de soja; não dava pra dizer que o local estava organizado. Mas então ela viu uma escada que levava até uma pequena plataforma, como um segundo andar.

—Pois é, seja bem-vinda — disse ele, largando a cesta de piquenique em uma pequena mesa. Depois voltou seu olhar para Sakura, que estava esfregando as mãos nos braços para se esquentar. Também pudera, ela estava com as roupas molhadas, assim como ele. — Acho que precisamos trocar de roupa. Vem comigo — ele chamou, indo em direção a escada.

Sasuke fez com que ela fosse na frente, já que a escada era meio alta e não do tipo que você vê nas casas. Era mais do tipo que se via em casas na árvore, Sakura notou. Talvez aquele fosse o esconderijo secreto de Sasuke, ela devaneou, assim como a casinha da árvore da fazenda Hyuuga era o refúgio dela e de Hinata quando crianças.

Ao chegar lá em cima, a rosada olhou ao redor, e pode ver uma cama de casal, uma pequena cômoda ao lado da janela, e uma porta, que – ela imaginou – devia levar a um banheiro.

—Bom... Este é meu quarto — falou ele, assim que terminou de subir as escadas.

—É bem legal — disse ela. Girou o corpo, tocando uma das madeiras que formava uma cerca na parte do quarto dele que não era encostada às paredes do celeiro. Olhando para baixo, ela concluiu que o quarto de Sasuke parecia uma sacada. —Você que construiu tudo?

—Itachi me ajudou. Mas fui eu quem construí a maior parte. — Foi até a cômoda, tirou de lá uma camiseta e uma bermuda. Estendeu-as a Sakura. —Toma — disse, entregando as roupas e também uma toalha pra ela. —Você pode ir até o banheiro. —Apontou a porta, que ficava de frente para a cama.

A Haruno assentiu. —Obrigada —disse, indo até a porta.

Dentro do pequeno banheiro, tirando a bota e também as roupas molhadas, Sakura não conseguiu deixar de se perguntar se Sasuke já havia trazido muitas garotas ali. Mas, logo tratou de tirar esse pensamento da cabeça. Isso não importava mais. Quem estava ali com ele agora, era ela.

Pegou as peças de roupa que ele havia lhe dado. A bermuda era muito grande, então Sakura resolveu vestir apenas a blusa – que, por sinal, tinha o cheiro dele. Vestiu a camiseta – que serviu a ela como um vestido – e secou o cabelo na toalha, antes de sair e dar de cara com Sasuke, que vestia apenas uma bermuda e secava o cabelo em uma toalha branca, enquanto olhava pela janela.

Sakura aproveitou que o namorado parecia distraído ao olhar para a chuva, e passou a observá-lo. _Será que Sasuke tinha noção do quanto era lindo_? A Haruno achava que podia passar o dia todo ali, apenas olhando pra ele: sem camisa, cabelo molhado, com aquele rosto pensativo enquanto via a água cair.

Mas algo, talvez a forma como era intensamente observado, fez com que Sasuke voltasse seu olhar para a namorada.

Ele desceu os olhos, discretamente, pelo corpo dela. Meu Deus! Ter Sakura ali, sozinha com ele, vestindo apenas a camiseta dele era mais do que Sasuke podia aguentar. Aquilo era uma tortura. Tratou logo de tirar os olhos dela, e vestiu uma camiseta.

—A bermuda ficou grande demais —explicou ela, querendo quebrar o clima que havia ficado estranho de repente. —É… Então, o que nós vamos fazer agora?

—Bem — disse ele, — acho que temos que esperar até que o temporal passe. —Sentou-se na cama. —Pensei em te levar pra casa de carro —falou, finalmente olhando pra ela de novo, —mas pelo visto tudo deve estar alagado.

—É —concordou.

—Vem aqui —ele chamou, escorando as costas na cabeceira da cama, se sentando mais confortavelmente.

Sakura foi até ele, subiu na cama, sentando-se entre as pernas do namorado e escorando as costas no tórax dele. Sentiu uma sensação gostosa ao ser envolvida pelos braços dele, e escorou a cabeça no ombro de Sasuke.

—Isso é bom —disse ela, fechando os olhos e passando as mãos pelos braços dele que a estreitavam pela cintura.

—É sim —concordou ele.

Por um tempo, os dois ficaram olhando pela janela; aconchegados, vendo a chuva cair. O mau tempo tinha feito com que o sol que brilhava mais cedo, se escondesse atrás das nuvens escuras, mas a luz do dia ainda não havia se transformado em breu. Ainda era dia. Um dia nublado, que estava se transformando em noite ao entardecer.

—Nossa —falou Sakura, chamando a atenção dele, —nem parece verdade…

—O que não parece verdade? —ele perguntou, com um semblante curioso no rosto.

—Isso — disse, mas vendo que ele ainda não havia entendido, continuou: —Estar aqui com você — explicou. —Parece um sonho. Meu sonho de menina —relembrou, com um sorriso.

Sasuke sorriu de canto; a estreitou ainda mais em seus braços e beijou-a nos cabelos, com carinho.

—Tenho uma coisa pra você —disse ele, desfazendo o abraço; a afastando para poder sair da cama.

—O quê?— indagou, confusa. — Mas Sasuke, nós havíamos combinado que não compraríamos nada um para o outro, só íamos comemorar juntos… —pronunciou ela, enquanto o via ir até a cômoda e abrir a gaveta de cima para pegar algo.

—Eu sei. Não comprei isso pra você… recentemente. —Vendo o olhar intrigado dela, Sasuke começou a explicar: —Lembra da vez que a gente fez um passeio até Suna com o colégio?

—Sim, mas não sei o que isso tem a ver com… —Sakura parou de falar ao ver o tal presente que agora Sasuke estendia na direção dela. Dentro de um saquinho de plástico, estava uma delicada e linda presilha cor-de-rosa no formato de uma flor de cerejeira. —Sasuke…

—Você lembra disso? —perguntou, enquanto ela pegava a presilha da mão dele. Ela assentiu, com os olhos verdes marejados.

—Como...? — perguntou Sakura com a voz embargada, enquanto ele se sentava na cama de frente pra ela.

—Bom, pra mim aquele passeio estava sendo um saco —disse, vendo Sakura soltar uma risada. — Na maior parte do tempo, eu estava observando você —confessou, tocando a bochecha dela com o dedão para limpar uma lágrima fujona. — Então vi quando você se aproximou de umas das barraquinhas da feira que a gente foi, e ficou encantada com a presilha. Eu estava um pouco atrás do grupo, mas ouvi você dizendo para a Hinata que não havia trazido dinheiro pra comprar. Vi que você ficou triste por isso; então, quando todo mundo se afastou, eu fui até a barraca e comprei pra você.

—Mas… você não quis me dar a presilha naquele dia? —perguntou, apreciando o fato de que Sasuke parecia estar gostando de falar.

—Era o que eu ia fazer —contou —, mas aí a Karin e umas outras garotas me viram pagando a dona da barraca, e quiseram saber o que eu tinha comprado e pra _quem_, já que era uma barraca só de enfeites para o cabelo. —Sasuke deu um sorriso de canto, lembrando daquele dia; e de como ser descoberto pelas garotas havia feito com que a coragem, que ele demorou pra juntar, para dar o presente a Sakura diminuísse. —Como se isso não bastasse pra me fazer desistir, vi um garoto da barraquinha de flores te dando uma flor de Sakura. —A Haruno sorriu ao ouvir o relato dele, sem medo de parecer uma boba apaixonada. Afinal, era isso que ela era. Era isso que ela sempre fora quando estava perto do Uchiha.—Você sorriu pra ele e eu fiquei irritado —confessou, dando uma risada. —Então achei que pudesse te dar a presilha num outro dia.

—Mas não deu…

—Não — concordou. —Pensei em te dar logo depois que você viu a Karin me beijando. Tinha ouvido a Hinata contar para o Naruto que você estava triste. Fui até sua casa falar com você... Te expliquei o que havia acontecido e pretendia entregar a presilha. Mas aí você me beijou, e depois saiu correndo — Os dois sorriram. —Então eu a guardei, com esperança de que pudesse te entregá-la um dia.

—Ah, Sasuke —disse, o abraçando fortemente. —Obrigada! Nem sei dizer o quanto isso significa pra mim.— Estava emocionada com o gesto dele. — Eu te amo tanto — declarou, passando os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, em um abraço apertado.

Quando o abraço se desfez, se beijaram.

A princípio, trocaram beijos doces, explorando cada canto da boca um do outro em carícias lentas; mas logo os beijos se tornaram mais desesperados, transbordando fervor e paixão. Sakura só se deu conta de que estavam deitados na cama – Sasuke por cima dela –, quando sentiu as mãos dele tocando suas coxas. Ela gemeu, baixo, contra a boca dele, e mordeu de leve o lábio inferior de Sasuke durante o beijo. Isso fez com que ele a beijasse ainda mais intensamente, faminto. Umas da mãos apertava a coxa dela entre os dedos; e a outra subiu, acariciando-a na cintura, por baixo da camisa dele que ela estava usando. Ela o tocou no peito e nas costas, adorando sentir o calor da pele dele contra a palma de sua mão. Ele desceu os beijos para o pescoço dela, dando tempo para retomarem o fôlego.

Sakura sabia no que isso ia dar se eles continuassem; e não ia fazer nada para parar.

Sim, eles só estavam juntos há um mês. Mas, e daí? Sakura sempre acreditou que essas convenções sociais do tipo "Não durma com cara cedo demais" e "Ele é quem tem que tomar a iniciativa" não tinham nada a ver com amor. Ela sempre pensou que quando estivesse com o cara certo, saberia dizer qual era o momento de se declarar, de dar o primeiro beijo, de se entregar. E ela sabia que Sasuke era o cara certo. Se sentia segura com ele, de uma forma que nunca ia se sentir com ninguém mais. O amava como nunca tinha amado outro. Então ela sabia que aquela era a hora certa; ela _sentia_ que era.

—Sasuke —ela sussurrou, deixando-se levar pelas sensações que os toques dele causavam nela.

Ter seu nome chamado pela voz dela, fez Sasuke despertar. O que estava fazendo? Tudo bem, que o que ele mais queria era beijá-la, tocá-la e… amá-la como cada parte de seu corpo pedia para que ele fizesse. Mas Sasuke não queria assustá-la como havia feito há duas semanas atrás, na cachoeira. Não queria forçá-la a nada; ia esperar até que ela estivesse pronta. Por esse motivo, achou melhor se afastar.

Levantou-se, saindo da cama, e ficando de pé sem olhar para Sakura.

Ela sentou, e o encarou, sem entender. —O que foi? — questionou.

—Acho melhor pararmos por aqui — disse ele. —Eu não quero te forçar a nada, Sakura... —Passou as mãos pelo cabelo, e a encarou. —Mas não consigo me controlar com você assim… Me desculpe.

Sakura entendeu. Ele não queria que ela se sentisse pressionada. É claro que a atitude de Sasuke não era uma surpresa pra ela. Bom, não depois do drama que ela havia feito na cachoeira. Mas, agora era diferente… Só precisava fazer com que Sasuke entendesse isso.

—Eu quero, Sasuke... —O coração palpitando. —Quero ficar com você.

Pôs as mãos na bainha da camiseta que estava usando — sem deixar de olhar nos olhos negros dele –, tirando a peça de roupa e a jogando para o lado, ficando apenas com a _lingerie_ azul-marinho.

Ela queria ser _dele_; só dele.

Queria que ele fosse _dela_.

—Sakura — murmurou ele, descendo o olhar pelo corpo dela, maravilhado.

Subiu novamente o olhar, e não enxergando qualquer traço de insegurança no rosto dela, foi caminhando em sua direção.

Antes de subir na cama, tirou a camiseta.

Se posicionou em frente a ela, olhou-a de maneira apaixonada e a beijou com uma intensidade que fez Sakura se sentir nas nuvens.

Sasuke fez com que ela se deitasse, gentilmente, se colocando sobre ela.

Passou as mãos pelo corpo dela, devagar, a fazendo sentir-se em chamas.

Sakura só conseguia pensar o quão maravilhoso era sentir o calor do corpo dele contra o dela.

Ele ergueu-se um pouco para encará-la, e, com delicadeza, tirou uma mecha de cabelo do rosto dela. Sakura sorriu, olhando nos olhos dele. Sasuke também sorriu, antes de beijá-la na testa, bochechas, nariz e boca, de uma maneira doce que Sakura nunca imaginou que ele faria. Quando sentiu a boca dele descendo pelo queixo, pescoço e ombro, afastando uma alça do sutiã dela, Sakura fechou os olhos, e se entregou, se sentindo amada e protegida nos braços dele.

E enquanto a chuva caía lá fora, os dois fizeram amor.

.

..

Pela janela, só era possível enxergar a escuridão da noite. Não dava pra ver a chuva, mas se ouvia o barulho dos pingos d'água caindo, e o som dos trovões era alto. Porém, nada disso parecia tirar a felicidade do jovem e feliz casal deitado na cama.

—Você está quieta…—falou Sasuke, acariciando as costas da mulher deitada em seus braços.

— Estava pensando em quantas mulheres você já deve ter trazido aqui, Sasuke Uchiha...

Sasuke revirou os olhos, tocou no queixo dela a fazendo encará-lo.

—Ajuda ser eu disser que era em você que eu pensava? Que era você quem eu imaginava aqui? — disse ele, a fitando intensamente.

Sakura correspondeu ao olhar, se sentindo tão feliz com a declaração dele. Caramba, Sasuke podia ser meio fechado e caladão, mas, às vezes, sabia o que dizer para derretê-la. Foi chegando mais perto para beijá-lo. A úncia forma que ela encontrou para dizer que _sim_, que fazia diferença saber que era nela que ele pensava; que ela era quem ele queria.

—Agora não precisa mais só imaginar — falou ela, após o beijo, fazendo com que ele desse um pequeno sorriso, abraçando-a, aconchegando-a novamente nos braços dele.

— Sakura — chamou ele, após um tempo —, eu estive pensando… Quando você voltar para Tóquio, vou com você — disse, sem hesitar.

Sakura apoiou a mão no peito largo dele, levantando um pouco o corpo para encará-lo, incrédula. —Você está falando sério, Sasuke? — perguntou ela, uma mescla de surpresa, confusão e felicidade dominava seu semblante.

—Sim, estou — disse o Uchiha, decidido. — A não ser que você não queira.

— É, sabe… Eu não quero que você vá para Tóquio — disse ela, fazendo com que o moreno erguesse as sobrancelhas sem entender. — Porque eu não vou voltar pra lá, vou ficar aqui — declarou. — Aqui com você, Sasuke.

—Isso é sério, Sakura? — perguntou, e ela assentiu, sorrindo pra ele. —Você tem certeza disso?

—Sim, eu tenho. E saber que você faria o mesmo por mim, me deu mais certeza ainda.

—E o seu sonho? E sua carreira?

—Você abriria mão da sua vida aqui, por mim. Por que eu não posso desistir do emprego em Tóquio por você? Além disso, não é como se eu estivesse desistindo do meu sonho. Eu ainda posso trabalhar como médica aqui — disse ela, sem nenhum traço de arrependimento na voz.

—Eu sei —falou ele, dando o sorriso de canto que ela tanto amava. — Nossa. Você vai mesmo ficar aqui? —perguntou ele, mais uma vez, sem acreditar.

—Aqui em Konoha ou aqui na sua cama?

—Hum… os dois. Ou você acha que eu vou te deixar sair da minha cama tão cedo? — disse ele, descendo as mãos pelo corpo dela, a puxando para cima de si.

Sakura riu, e os dois começaram mais uma seção de beijos…

.

..

…

Pela manhã, a rosada acordou com os raios de sol que entravam pela janela. Enterrou o rosto no pescoço do namorado.

—Bom dia —disse Sasuke, dando um beijo no ombro dela.

—Bom dia —respondeu ela, bocejando. —Que horas são? —perguntou, com voz sonolenta.

—Ainda é cedo. Devem ser umas sete e meia —falou, olhando pela janela. O sol já brilhava, na promessa de um dia lindo. Nem parecia que o temporal da noite passada tivesse existido.—Mas temos que levantar.

—Ainda estou com sono…—Se aconchegou mais ao corpo de Sasuke, manhosa.

—Hum… Minha preguiçosa — disse ele, fazendo carinho no braço dela. —Queria passar o dia todo aqui nessa cama com você, mas meu dia começa cedo aqui na fazenda. Tenho que ir trabalhar —completou. — Nem todo mundo está de férias…

—Tudo bem —concordou ela, subindo a mão pela barriga definida dele, em um carinho. — Também preciso ir pra casa… Não avisei que ia dormir fora.

—Pode tomar café comigo antes de ir —convidou. —Dona Mikoto sempre acorda cedo.

—O quê? Nem pensar! —disse, com a voz em um tom mais alto. — Imagina o que sua mãe vai pensar de mim…

—Acho que nós dois sabemos no que ela vai pensar. E também sabemos que ela não estará errada —falou com um sorriso de canto, a provocando.

—Sasuke! —protestou.

Mas ele a domou, puxando-a pra cima de si e distribuindo beijos pelo pescoço alvo.

Porém, antes de ser completamente dominada, Sakura conseguiu escapar. Levando o lençol, que os cobriu durante a noite, ao redor do corpo, se pôs de pé. —Você não disse que nós tínhamos que levantar? —questionou, vitoriosa, se dirigindo para o banheiro logo em seguida.

Mas, quando a mão dela ia em direção à maçaneta da porta, Sasuke a pegou pela cintura, a abraçando por trás. —Eu ainda não ganhei meu beijo de bom-dia —sussurrou no ouvido dela, sentindo-a se arrepiar.

—Talvez você não tenha sido um bom garoto —falou, entrando no jogo dele.

—Você também não foi uma boa garota. —Beijou o pescoço dela. —Me deixou sozinho na cama.

—Acho que nos merecemos então… —disse ela. —Ah! —Assustou-se ao ser virada bruscamente por Sasuke. Nem teve tempo de questionar antes que ele tomasse sua boca com paixão.

O Uchiha foi dando passos para trás, sem deixar de beijá-la, levando os dois até a cama novamente. Se deitou de costas, ainda abraçado a Sakura, com ela por cima dele.

—Você… não disse… que tinha que ir… trabalhar? —perguntou ela, a voz falhando devido aos beijos que Sasuke depositava em seu pescoço e colo.

—Acho que a gente pode ficar mais um pouquinho —disse ele, contra o ombro dela.

—Você acha, é? —ela sussurrou no ouvido dele, o tom de voz sensual. Deu uma mordidinha na orelha de Sasuke, logo após, o deixando arrepiado. Desceu beijos pelo pescoço dele. Viu que Sasuke estava de olhos fechados, apreciando as carícias; sorriu travessa, e aproveitou a oportunidade para fugir. —Pois eu não. —Escapou da cama, sorrindo presunçosamente. E antes que Sasuke se desse conta do que havia acontecido, ouviu o barulho da porta do banheiro sendo fechada.

Na verdade, Sakura não estava correndo só para dar o troco no namorado que a havia arrastado até a cama; também não queria correr o risco de ser pega por alguém que viesse acordar Sasuke, e encontrasse ela ali. Só de pensar na possibilidade de os pais dele ou Itachi aparecerem, Sakura já sentia a face esquentar.

Olhou-se no pequeno espelho do banheiro, enxergou as bochechas coradas, e deu um sorriso bobo ao lembrar da noite anterior.

.

..

...

Sakura aguardou o namorado tomar banho – o que não foi tanto tempo assim. Na verdade, a rosada pensou, Sasuke não demorava nem um terço do que ela demorava no banho.

Nos poucos minutos em que ficou sozinha no quarto, Sakura não conseguiu parar de pensar na noite que os dois haviam passado juntos. Relembrou como Sasuke havia sido carinhoso com ela. Cada beijo, cada toque dele, havia a levado ao céu.

—Tem certeza que não quer tomar café da manhã aqui? —convidou Sasuke, quando os dois saíram juntos do celeiro, de mãos dadas.

—Tenho sim — respondeu. —Já vou ter que aguentar os olhares sugestivos da dona Mebuki — disse, sorrindo. Sasuke também sorriu.

—Ora, ora… Parece que enquanto tudo mundo morria de medo da tempestade mais feia que Konoha viu nos últimos anos, alguém se divertia —falou Itachi, que ia em direção ao celeiro para acordar o irmão. —A noite foi boa, crianças? —Sasuke revirou os olhos, estava feliz demais para estressar com as provocações do irmão. Continuou andando, e puxou Sakura junto, passando pelo irmão.

—Bom dia, Itachi —cumprimentou a Haruno, um pouco tímida com os olhares maliciosos que Itachi lançava a ela e a Sasuke.

—Bom dia, Sakura —respondeu Itachi, sorrindo com o embaraço dos dois ao serem pegos no flagra.

Sasuke andou até a divisa das fazendas com Sakura. Bufou ao ver que o irmão estava parado, a uns três metros, os encarando. Voltou-se para Sakura:

—Tem certeza que não quer que eu te leve?

—Tenho, Sasuke —disse ela, deu uma olhada em Itachi, e continuou: —Além do mais, acho que Itachi nos seguiria até lá pra tirar uma com a sua cara.

Sasuke deu uma risada. —É, acho que sim.

—Mas, você podia ir almoçar lá em casa…

—Seus pais não vão se importar?

—Claro que não.

—Eu vou —falou, antes de ser abraçado por Sakura.

—Então, te vejo mais tarde. —Deu um selinho nele.

—Aham —fez, dando outro selinho nela.

—Até mais! —disse ela. Deu alguns passos para trás; os braços dos dois esticados e as mãos entrelaçadas.

—Até! — A mão de Sakura foi se desprendendo aos poucos da dele, a medida que ela se afastava. Mas, antes que ela se soltasse totalmente, Sasuke a puxou de novo para um selinho demorado.

—Não sabia que você era tão grude assim, irmãozinho —gritou Itachi, interrompendo o momento. —Deixe Sakura ir embora, ou ela vai ficar enjoada de você.

Sakura riu, e soltou a mão dele.

—Tchau! — se despediu, recebendo um aceno de cabeça do namorado. Começou a dar alguns passos para trás, afastando-se, ainda de frente para Sasuke. Estava sendo difícil se despedir. —Tchau, Itachi —falou, um pouco mais alto, e ouviu um _Até mais!_ gritado como resposta. Virou-se e seguiu até a fazenda Haruno.

Olhou para trás, por cima do ombro, e sorriu ao ver Sasuke ainda parado lá, fitando-a.

.

..

…

A Haruno entrou em casa, pela porta da cozinha, com um sorriso estampado no rosto. Deu um alegre bom dia aos pais, pegou um pedaço de bolo de laranja, avisou que Sasuke vinha almoçar; e subiu para tomar um banho.

Apesar de olhar sugestivo da mãe, Sakura agradecia por seus pais serem discretos o bastante para não perguntarem sobre onde ela havia passado a noite.

Após o banho, ela resolveu ficar deitada na cama até Sasuke chegar. Em parte, para não ter que encarar os olhos questionadores de dona Mebuki tão cedo; em parte, porque queria suspirar a vontade relembrando a noite que havia passado com o namorado.

Acabou tirando um cochilo, e só acordou ao ouvir batidas na porta. Não saberia dizer quanto tempo havia ficado no quarto.

—Filha, tem um rapaz aqui querendo te ver —avisou Kizashi.

Sakura sorriu do jeito que o pai havia chamado Sasuke de _rapaz_. "Já estou descendo", ela respondeu, levantando-se da cama. Olhou-se no espelho, passou um pouco a mão na blusa que havia ficado um pouco amassada. Saiu apressada do quarto; já estava com saudades de Sasuke.

Mas ao descer as escadas e adentrar à sala, a rosada teve uma surpresa.

Não era Sasuke quem estava esperando-a.

Era a última pessoa que Sakura imaginava encontrar.

Ali.

Agora.

—Sasori?

.

.

..

...

**Passando rapinho aqui pra postar. Estou em uma lan house e não posso me estender muito haha. Obrigada a Tia Celinha e a Biahcerejeira pelos comentários :D**

**Gostaram do capítulo?**

**Beijos e até mais!**


End file.
